


Beautiful Scar

by runielwink



Series: nielwink from indonesian [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Executive producer! Jisung, Film director! Jihoon, M/M, Producer! Seongwu, Screenwriter! Woojin, but it'll heal you too, by december2812, doctor! minhyun, don't trust her, originally in Bahasa Indonesia, sadist author said that the angst was minimal, translated with author's permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runielwink/pseuds/runielwink
Summary: Daniel and Jihoon agreed to separate three years ago. Now, they're forced to meet again in unavoidable circumstances.Can their scars finally stop hurting after all these years?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Scar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402783) by december2812. 



> My second translation project. It's from december2812 again. It's painful but it has equal amount of fluff so please stay strong, nielwink shippers! 
> 
> If you haven't read [Red Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492708/chapters/35964795) by the same author, read it to heal your pained heart with fluff. It's still not beta-ed yet, but I've edited it several times so I hope it'll read better than before, haha. xD 
> 
> Enjoy another rollercoaster ride of emotions!

"You are  _the_ icon of success. Each work you produced became a big hit in an instant. In this glorious life, is there anything that a Park Jihoon ever regret?" 

 

Jihoon laughed. 

 

He crossed his legs and pressed the recorder in his grasp. 

 

"Of course. My life isn't as beautiful as it looks on the surface. There are many things that I regret, but-- regretting something that has already happened sounds a bit childish, isn't it?"

 

The woman across Jihoon laughed sweetly and fanned her blushing face. 

 

Who didn't know Park Jihoon? He began his career as a photographer until he became a renowned director in his considerably young age. 

 

"For your movie project, is there any surprise that we can receive in the near future?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and sweetly blinked with his captivating bright eyes. 

 

"There'll be a new project next year. It's still on the table, but so far, things are looking positive." 

 

"Aside from all the projects and businesses that you're running, how about your love life?" 

 

Jihoon bitterly smiled, evident discomfort flashed through his face. He tried to keep his expression open and friendly, and said with a little bit of joke, "Uhmm-- As you all might have already known. It's not easy to start a new relationship after failing a marriage once." 

 

Jihoon chuckled faintly and continued, "Right now, I'm enjoying my time with my busy schedule, but-- I'm not closing off from the possibility that someone might come for me in the future." 

 

The woman in front of Jihoon clearly wanted to ask more. About-- who that person really was? The person who was the love of Jihoon's life until they separated without any trace now. 

 

But thankfully, the woman was smart enough. She noticed Jihoon's clearly uncomfortable complexion. She continued the interview by talking about Jihoon's jobs and the big project that he would handle. 

 

The entire country might be intrigued, but again, no one ever found out. 

 

What that person's name was. 

Whether it was a man or woman. 

What the person did for a living. 

Where the person was right now. 

 

Nobody knew. 

 

The trace of that relationship was cleanly wiped out and Jihoon didn't seem to ever want to talk about it anymore. 

 

How the relationship began. 

How the relationship ended. 

 

No one knew. No one ever figured it out. 

 

...

 

...


	2. Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you need some time alone?" 
> 
> Jihoon nodded.
> 
> "For how long?"  
> 
> Jihoon didn't reply. That meant he wanted to go as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

California. 

 

Daniel chortled when he read an interview in a magazine. 

 

Ah, how funny. Daniel even had to roughly wipe the corner of his eyes from too much laughing. 

 

What was he reading? 

 

The door to his office suddenly got slammed open, and there was Jisung who brought an identical magazine to the one that Daniel was reading. 

 

"So you've read it." Jisung sat on the couch across Daniel, who was still busy rolling in laughter and helplessly shaking his head. 

 

"Have you read Jihoon's interview?" 

 

Jisung didn't answer. He was busy scrutinizing Daniel's face until finally he sharply said, "Are you crying?" 

 

Daniel's eyes widened before he went back to another round of laughter. "I'm laughing, can't you see it?" 

 

Jisung didn't bother to take another look, as he was busy flipping over the new magazine and reading quietly. 

 

"He said he wasn't closed off to the new possibilities of someone else in the future, hyung." 

"Of course he's not, it has been three years already."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why it's really funny." 

 

Jisung lifted his face to look at Daniel who wryly laughed before continuing, "After our separation, I thought he was going to look for a better man in a snap, but he didn't. It has been three years and he's actually still single."

 

"And which part of that is funny?" 

 

Daniel leaned back to his comfortable chair and twirled the pen in his long fingers and replied, "Me." 

 

"What?"

"I'm the funny part. It's been 3 years. Even he has moved on and is now ready to accept someone new in his life, but I'm still here, puzzled over the reason why he asked to separate from me all those years ago." 

"Niel--"

"I'm laughing at myself, hyung, it's funny, right?" 

 

Daniel closed his eyes tight and sighed heavily. He let Jisung leave the room, the older noticed how Daniel wanted to be left alone right now. 

 

Jisung actually came to talk about their company's new project in Korea. But, seeing the circumstances, he thought he needed to keep it until later. 

 

At least, he had to make sure that Daniel wouldn't die on spot due to the shock from knowing who would handle this new project of theirs. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

...

 

...

 

_"Separate?"_

 

_Jihoon nodded and roughly shoved all the clothes within his reach. Jihoon could be funny and joke around sometimes, but this was--_

_"_ _I'm serious. I'm going back to Korea."_

  _"Why?"_

  _"I'm fed up."_

 

_Daniel couldn't say anything, trying to find the mirth or any hint of jest from Jihoon's eyes, but there was nothing there._

 

_The young man only sighed in frustration and said that he wanted to separate from Daniel._

 

_"We can talk it ov--"_

_"We're talking right now and I-- I want a legal separation."_

 

_Daniel shook his head. He could accept Jihoon's rough jokes sometimes, but this one was totally not funny. He took Jihoon's large duffel bag forcefully and they both stared at each other._

 

_"Don't you dare..." Daniel sharply growled with a hint of pleading in his tone, but Jihoon stood firm. "Do you think this marriage is a joke? What are you going to say to my mom?"_

 

_Jihoon ruffled his hair to a mess, looking on the verge of tears. He tried to take back his bag but Daniel kept avoiding him._

 

_"You said-- you wanted to fulfill your dreams with me."_

_"Well, I don't want it anymore."_

_"Then tell me why!!"_

 

_Jihoon blinked in shock. He never heard Daniel shout like that before._

 

_"Give me a reason." Daniel softened his voice, trying to talk calmly. He released Jihoon's bag and put his hands on Jihoon's crying figure. "_ _Are we having a problem?"_

 

_Jihoon shook his head._

 

_"Then why?"_

 

_Jihoon still shook his head._

 

_He kept hanging his head down until Daniel touched the younger's chin and made Jihoon look at him._

 

_"Tell me your reason to-"_

 

_"I want to break it off," Jihoon firmly said. His clear, translucent eyes looked straight into Daniel's without any hesitation, and Daniel knew Jihoon was someone who wouldn't budge his decision._

 

_Jihoon was someone who planned everything after long consideration, and he wouldn't play around once he made his decisions._

 

_They both stared at each other and Daniel gave in._

 

_He turned away and gave Jihoon's large bag back._

 

_"Do you need some time alone?"_

 

_Jihoon nodded._

 

_"For how long?"_

 

_Jihoon didn't reply. That meant he wanted to go as long as possible._

 

_Daniel felt heat stinging his eyes. He looked at Jihoon, desperately hoping that the other man would give in, but he didn't succeed._

 

_Jihoon drew a long breath and gently said his violent words, "I want a better life. Without you and everything about you that never makes any sense."_

 

_"Park Jihoon-"_

 

_"I want us to be separated," he said his final words._

 

_With his glistening eyes, he stepped closer to hug Daniel for the last time and said, "Live a good life. Without me."_

 

_And it was over._

 

_The sweet relationship they built together was over that morning._

 

_That sweet relationship they built together, was over right there._

 

_California._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"...nim? Hyung-nim?"

 

Jihoon blinked rapidly and turned around in surprise. "Yes?" 

 

"Are you daydreaming again?"

 

Jihoon laughed and removed his eyeglasses. He moved to the side and asked Seonho to sit beside him. 

 

"What's up?" 

"There's a meeting this afternoon with the scriptwriters and producers for the new movie project."

 

 _Ahh. That's right._ Jihoon rubbed his temple and laughed. How could he even forget that? 

 

"Is there something going on?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and reached for his phone on the desk. "Have you contacted Woojin yet?" 

 

Seonho nodded and said, "I'm trying to contact Seongwu-nim too, but there's no response from him so far." 

 

Jihoon smiled sweetly and patted Seonho's head. "Thank you." 

 

Seonho laughed happily and nodded. "Be careful when you're driving, hyung." 

 

Okay then! Jihoon walked briskly towards his ride and sighed heavily. 

 

_Well, let's get back to work._

_Work and work until you lose your mind, Park Jihoon._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Ow~ Jihoon-nim." 

 

Jihoon laughed half-annoyed and patted Woojin's head, as the other man had arrived before him. 

 

"Have you revised your script?" 

"Why are you concerned about my script? Worry about your imagination first, it can't come close to mine sometimes." 

 

Jihoon laughed and greeted Seongwu who had been there earlier too. "Heavy traffic, hyung. Sorry." 

 

Seongwu shook his head and asked Jihoon to sit on his chair.

 

"What's wrong?" Jihoon asked. That young man was known for his inability to stall time. He knew there was something that Seongwu wanted to say today. It seemed to be important too. 

 

"Regarding our new project--"

"Is there an issue?"

"A small one."

 

Woojin who had been playing around finally stayed still to listen. 

 

"What kind of issue?" 

"There's a problem with the executive producer in this project, so the making of this movie might be passed on to other team to handle, do you mind it?" 

 

Jihoon paused momentarily and tried to speak, "Are they-- I mean, will the new team struggle to work with the current crew?" 

 

Seongwu shook his head. As the producer, he had thought about it, more or less. Even though the investment for the movie came from the same company, it wasn't absolute that the new and old team had the same opinion in mind. 

 

Having a new team meant redoing all the previous deals from the beginning again. Not the large deals, of course, but in a film project, there was a basic agreement that both sides agreed upon, and right after the team changed, there might be some things to revise. 

 

"So we may need to hold a large meeting with the new team." 

 

Jihoon nodded. He had no problems with that. 

 

"When?"

"Next week, probably. The meeting will take a while, so just come prepared." 

 

Jihoon nodded and rubbed his forehead. This week already started to feel like a long one. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From wikipedia: 
> 
> \- **Executive producer** generally contributes to the film's budget and usually does not work on set, in contrast to most other producers.
> 
> \- A **film producer** is a person who oversees the production of a film. Producers plan and coordinate various aspects of film production, such as selecting the script; coordinating writing, directing, and editing; and arranging financing.
> 
> \- A **film director** is a person who directs the making of a film. A film director controls a film's artistic and dramatic aspects and visualizes the screenplay (or script) while guiding the technical crew and actors in the fulfillment of that vision. The director has a key role in choosing the cast members, production design, and the creative aspects of filmmaking. 
> 
> Some notes on the differences between their roles.


	3. Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited. Unbeta-ed.

Daniel frowned in chagrin throughout the trip. He couldn't concentrate. Who knew what Jisung's reason was to take him on a flight to Korea today. This wasn't even his job, in all honesty. Jisung was the one who needed to handle the task, but he handed it over to Daniel. 

 

"Hyung."

"Hng?"

"I knew you're most likely going to refuse, but... can I ask something from you?"

"What?"

 

Putting aside the document he was reading, Jisung finally faced his cousin, who repeatedly licked his lips and tried to choose the right words. 

 

"Did you know where Jihoon is staying at?" 

 

Jisung's eyes dimmed almost instantly when he saw Daniel's enthusiasm that he couldn't contain. The latter didn't even realize that he had been gripping his knuckles too tight from hoping for Jisung's positive answer. 

 

"What do you want?" 

"I won't meet him, I'm just going to see him from afar." 

"You see him all the time in the news portal."

 

Daniel shut his mouth. Jisung should've known that that would never be enough for Daniel. 

 

"Niel."

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me. I won't ask it anymore." 

 

Daniel started to close his eyes with a deep sigh that made Jisung unable to speak. 

 

Jisung closed his document and patted Daniel's shoulder, who instantly opened his eyes with his ear-to-ear smile. 

 

"So? Where is it? You _are_ going to tell me, right?" 

"What are you going to do if you meet Jihoon again?"

 

Daniel tsk-ed and shook his head. "I told you I wouldn't meet him. I'm just going to see how he's doing from afar and-" 

 

"Read it." Jisung handed over one of the documents to Daniel, who blinked in confusion. 

 

"What is this?" 

"The reason for our visit to Korea." 

 

Ahhh. Daniel sighed irritatedly. He asked about Jihoon, why did Jihoon change the topic to their works instead?

 

"Hyung, I'm-" 

"We're going to attend a meeting with film producers in Korea." 

 

Now, Daniel was a smart man. Somehow, he had compiled all those hints that Jisung had been giving him into some kind of possibility. "Don't tell me--" 

 

"Since Mr. Mark cancelled his participation in the project, the company asked us to handle it." 

 

Daniel still couldn't believe his ears. He quickly went through the document that Jisung gave to him and scanned it. 

 

"I thought for a long time, whether to include you in this project or not, but--" 

 

Jisung reached out to rub Daniel's head and said, "--take it as your birthday gift from me. 

 

Daniel turned around and faintly smiled. "Hyung--" 

 

"Whatever you want to tell him, say it. Whatever you want to ask him, go ahead and ask." 

 

Daniel's hand was sweaty. He looked at the floor when he felt Jisung's hand on his head. 

 

Jisung said, "We'll be there for three days. Tie all your loose ends and start your new life, just like he does." 

 

Daniel just listened quietly. Frankly, he disagreed with Jisung's words, that advice to have Daniel move on to a new life. 

 

"Niel--" 

 

Daniel drew his breath and nodded. It was easier for him to obey Jisung, for now. About a new life or what, he would decide later after seeing the circumstances over there. 

 

Besides, a new life didn't have to mean a new life  _without_ Jihoon.

 

_We'll see._

 

...

 

...

* * *

 

 

Jihoon swallowed his aspirins again. He knew that Seongwu's headache must be worse than his, but Jihoon still had to attend the big meeting and explained all the plannings for the film production from start to finish all over again. 

 

"Hyung-nim."

 

Jihoon turned around and smiled when he saw Seonho's worried face. 

 

"Have you eaten?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and rested his stiff shoulders. He looked up to the ceilings of his room, and it was quiet without any sound. Seonho knew it was what Jihoon really needed right now. 

 

"Can I talk to you about something?" 

 

Jihoon faced him and chuckled.  _What's wrong with that kid?_ Why did he feel the need to ask for Jihoon's permission just to talk?

 

"Hyung, I know you don't like talking about this, but I have to." 

"Is there any problem?" 

 

Jihoon finally realized the grave tone that Seonho used. He sat straight under the tension and waited for Seonho to continue. 

 

"That-- I just received an email from Seongwu-nim and... how should I say this..." 

"Tell me, is there any schedule change?"

 

Seonho shook his head. 

 

"I-- got the names of the meeting's attendees and--"

"And?" 

"There's-- Daniel-hyungnim's name there." 

 

Jihoon paused for a moment and chuckled. "Was that a joke? You knew I'm not in the mood for one, right?" 

 

Seonho shook his head, of course he knew. He still loved breathing, thank you very much. There was no way he would joke around about this matter with Jihoon in his headache mode. 

 

"Are you sure?" Jihoon confirmed. 

 

And Seonho nodded. "I'll forward the email to you." 

 

Jihoon didn't speak nor reply. His eyes darted in panic and his headache turned to worse. 

 

"Hyung-" 

"I'm taking a nap. Wake me up in two hours." 

 

Seonho could only obey and stared miserably at Jihoon, who weakly dragged his feet to his room. Seonho could only see Jihoon's back, but he dared to bet-- the cute guy would be crying in his room. 

 

It was always like this. 

And it would always be like this. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

...

 

...

 

**_Major League Baseball (MLB)_. **

 

_Jihoon laughed out loud when Daniel pulled his baseball cap to cover his eyes. "Stop it, you dork!"_

 

_Daniel didn't give up. He still tried to cover Jihoon's eyes which had been concentrating on the baseball field all this time._

 

_"Let go of it." Jihoon chomped on Daniel's arm near to his face. He kept hitting his balloons to cheer for his favorite team. "If you lose once again, don't forget-- hahahaha!"_

 

_Jihoon chortled loudly when Daniel whined, attempting to cover Jihoon's mouth to stop him from saying anything._

 

_"What? That was our deal. The loser has to sleep outside the bedroom for one week."_

_"Just kill me insteaaaaad."_

 

_Jihoon was still laughing. He pulled his baseball cap upwards until his eyes could meet with Daniel's innocently blinking ones in the middle._

 

_"Don't tell me to sleep outside, Bunny."_

_"That was the deal! Besides, the couch is very comfortable and don't call me bunny, Sir!"_

_"It's not a matter of comfort, Mister, I just don't want to sleep separately from you."_

 

Aigo. 

Aigo. 

 

_Jihoon cupped Daniel's cheeks and rubbed it half-irritated, half-adoringly. "So Daniel doesn't want to sleep alone, hm? Do you want this hyung to sleep with you?"_

 

_"Don't make fun of it! I'm serious. I'd rather be punished for cleaning up the apartment than having to sleep without you by my side."_

_Jihoon sweetly smiled. He squished Daniel's cheeks with his fingers until Daniel's lips pursed forward._

 

_"Freaking cute," Jihoon said._

 

_Daniel blinked._

 

_"Why is Daniel so freaking cute?"_

 

_Daniel tried not to smile and leaned his head forward. He pulled Jihoon's hand from Daniel's cheeks and took off Jihoon's baseball cap._

 

_Holding Jihoon's head on place, he let their lips meet._

 

_Among the loud cheers from the crowd._

 

_They both made out softly, staring at each other afterwards._

 

_"Whoa," Daniel exclaimed subconsciously. "Your eyes are very pretty, let me kiss you again."_

 

_Jihoon laughed and pinched Daniel's stomach, the latter in full baseball uniform set that day._

 

_They kissed again and forgot everything about the baseball match._

 

_They both-- forgot everything else._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon opened his eyes, but his headache still hadn't disappeared at all. 

 

He fell asleep for about an hour after emptily staring into nothing, who knew what was in his mind. He shut his eyes close, and the memories about that man still lingered. 

 

Of course they still did. 

 

Jihoon glanced towards the cupboard in his bedroom and his eyes found a rubber baseball on the display, complete with the sign and name of his favorite player. 

 

Did he have to throw it away?

Did he have to sell it off? 

 

But-- remembering how hard they obtained the ball back then made Jihoon suppress those thoughts. 

 

He finally got up from the bed to wash his face. 

 

Tonight at 8. 

 

After three years. Thirty-six months. Twelve seasons. 

 

He was going to meet Daniel again. 

 

Jihoon looked at his reflection on the mirror and tried to smile. His eyes dimmed, but his lips still pursed to a smile. "Hey there, how are you?" 

 

He had to. It wouldn't be mature to avoid this. Besides, he was sure that Daniel would go back to California in a few days, and peace would return to Jihoon's life. 

 

Jihoon took a deep breath and still forced himself to smile. Even though he knew the smile looked pathetic, Jihoon didn't have any other choice. 

 

For now, enduring everything was the best option. 

 

_Just for a while._

_Don't falter._

 

_It's just for a while._

_Don't be stupid._

 

Jihoon could do this. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin stroke Jihoon's downturned head. "Dude, you okay there?" 

 

Jihoon's face tilted up, and he smiled. "Of course I am." 

 

Woojin blinked and scanned the room, which wasn't packed with people yet. There was only Jihoon as well as him and Seonho, who had been looking at Jihoon with evident worry in his eyes. 

 

"You're sweating."

"It's a bit hot in here." 

"Did you have your dinner yet?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and patted Woojin's shoulder, the latter still stared at him in disbelief. 

 

"I just haven't slept enough. I'll go home as soon as the meeting ends and rest well." 

 

Woojin finally nodded. He poured mineral water to a glass for Jihoon, who had been looking at the meeting room's entrance all this while. 

 

Not long after, Seongwu entered along with his five staffs. The meeting room was almost completely filled now, and Jihoon's heart rate increased in maddening pace. 

 

"Hyung--" Seonho grasped Jihoon's hand under the desk. 

 

For some reason, Jihoon felt his nose stung. His eyes reddened and dilated in panic. He was still too scared even just to lift his head and see the attendees who entered the room one by one. 

 

Jihoon didn't know which one was sharper, his ear or nose, but he could feel it. 

 

The familiar sound of foot steps and smell of perfume approaching the room, along with that small chuckle. 

 

"Ah, they're here!" 

 

Jihoon could feel Seonho's grasp get tighter when he heard Seongwu's greeting. 

 

"Hyungnim," Seonho whispered, and Jihoon knew that man had arrived. 

 

Jihoon dared himself to lift his head and he was right. 

 

He was there. 

 

With neat maroon coat, and deep eyes which never left Jihoon. 

 

Those wistful eyes and a small chuckle when their eyes met. 

 

"Hey," he mouthed, greeting Jihoon. 

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Seongwu's voice resounded in the room.

 

"Shall we start the meeting now?" 

 

The next two hours in this room would feel like a thousand years for Jihoon. 

 

Those wistful eyes kept staring at him.

 

As if the owner wanted to envelop him in an embrace. 

As if the owner wanted to run straight to him. 

Pulled him close. 

But--it was impossible.

 

They both knew that it was already too late for them. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot which chapter it is when things get better but it will. :") 
> 
> Stay strong!


	4. Your Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Jisung looked at Daniel who obviously couldn't care less about tonight's meeting. 

 

His eyes were focused on Jihoon, who was reading his materials. The glasses framing his eyes only made him look cuter. 

 

Looking at this situation only pained Jisung's heart even more.

 

Daniel was clearly waiting for Jihoon to look his way since the beginning of this meeting, but Jihoon never did. The stubborn mule kept doing his job as if nothing was any different today. He paid his full attention on this meeting without caring about Daniel, who tried to smile while staring at the man who once, and even now, was his world. 

 

"Do you have any inquiries?" 

 

Jisung's and Jihoon's eyes met accidentally. That guy only looked straight at Jisung in his eyes and made a small greeting bow. 

 

That evil incarnate. He didn't even smile and kept his face emotionless. 

 

"Excuse me--" Daniel chuckled and lifted his hand, "--how about taking a little break?" 

 

The room's atmosphere suddenly relaxed after Daniel's laughter appeared. Perhaps, the staffs had been under the impression that the large man was strict and incomparably rigid. 

 

Seongwu nodded and said that the meeting would be continue after thirty-minute break. Right afterwards, Jisung couldn't find Daniel in his seat. 

 

And neither could he find Jihoon. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Hold on!" 

 

Jihoon halted his steps and turned around. There was Daniel jogging to approach him, with his childlike face laughing. 

 

"Where are you going?" 

 

That was awkward, Daniel knew that. But he didn't have any better question to ask in that moment.

 

"Toilet," Jihoon replied coldly. His eyes stubbornly met with Daniel's and Daniel nodded in understanding. 

 

"I'll see you again after you finish your small business there." 

"What do you want?" 

"I want to talk to you."

"We're talking right now."

"Jihoon-ah, I--" 

"It's not like I wish to be that person, but this is our workplace. Please call my name respectfully." 

 

Daniel couldn't talk, feeling disappointed. It was quite pathetic, perhaps, but he was used to it. He had braced himself for this kind of response. "So, Jihoon-nim, may we talk after you return from the toilet?"

 

Jihoon weighed his options. His eyes darted in confusion, and Daniel took a step backwards. 

 

"I won't be long, and I promise to keep my distance if you wish." 

 

Jihoon exhaled heavily until he made a small nod. Then, he turned around, leaving Daniel who immediately went into a full blown smile. 

 

_Cute. Park Jihoon is still so very cute._

 

Daniel's face turned to see the building's window, dewy from the rain droplets. It threw his mind back to the past, even if he didn't want it. 

 

Daniel leaned on the building's pillar, inserting both hands to his pants. The drizzle came soon after. 

 

Softly. 

All at once. 

And he remembered that day. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

...

 

...

 

_"You're wet from the rain too." Jihoon tried to cover Daniel's head with his round fingertips._

 

_They were both right in front of the baseball stadium, and who knew since when, the rain had started falling._

 

_Thousands of people were waiting for the rain to stop, but not Daniel and Jihoon. They both hugged each other, their hands covered the other's head so that their partner wouldn't get hit by the rain._

 

_"We're already drenched anyway." Daniel touched his baseball uniform and tried to keep covering Jihoon's head with his palms._

 

_"Where's our car anyway?"_

_"We didn't get any nearby parking spot because we were a bit late."_

 

_Ahh, right. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Daniel's torso, who was smiling at him._

 

_"What if we get fever after this?"_

_"Good idea."_

_"What do you mean good idea, you dork?"_

 

_Jihoon tried to fix the way he was wearing his baseball cap and swatted Daniel's hands which were still trying to cover Jihoon's head. "I'm wearing a cap, just cover your own head."_

 

_Daniel shook his head. He pulled Jihoon's smaller figure into his embrace and stroke his back adoringly. "I'll bring an umbrella next time."_

 

_Jihoon just tucked his head in the welcoming arms and smiled. He knew Daniel was still covering his head with Daniel's large palm and stroking his shoulders out of worry that Jihoon would feel cold._

 

_"Niel."_

_"Hm?"_

_"What if..."_

_"What if what?"_

_"We find a hotel around here and stay there?"_

 

_Daniel frowned in confusion. "What for?"_

_"I'm cold. What if we find a hotel and warm us both for a while?"_

 

_Daniel could feel Jihoon's rub on his waist. They both laughed because they understood what he meant very clearly._

 

_"So?"_

 

_Daniel nodded eagerly. Their house was quite a distance away from that place. Finding a hotel and resting there sounded infinitely better. They finally made a small jog towards the car while still never letting go of the other, in the middle of the drizzle._

 

_Their couple-look baseball uniforms were wet. Their couple-look white shoes were soaked too._

 

_But they both looked like they were in a bliss._

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"So? Speak. What do you want?" 

 

Daniel turned around in astonishment and blinked rapidly. Jihoon was already standing before him, his face flat and impassive. 

 

"Coffee?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head no. 

 

"Where should we talk? In a cafe?" 

"Here will do." 

 

Daniel nodded and pointed towards a seating in the corner of that floor. They both walked with quite a space between them and Jihoon's arms were hanging on the sides.

 

Daniel wanted to hold them so much. 

Daniel wanted to caress then, but--

 

"We cannot talk for long." 

 

Daniel nodded and followed Jihoon who already took a seat first. 

 

"How are you doing?" 

"Fine." 

 

Daniel chuckled. They said that people who laughed easily were those who experienced more pain in their lives. 

 

"I'm fine too." 

 

And then, silence. 

 

Until Jihoon finally broke it. "How's your mother?" 

 

"She's doing well, do you want me to tell her you said hi?" 

 

Jihoon closed his mouth, neither confirming nor refusing. "How long will you be here?"

 

"How long do you want me to be here?" 

 

Jihoon's face turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" 

 

"Exactly that. Do you want me to stay longer here?" 

 

Jihoon quickly shook his head. Drawing the line once more. "Go back once your work here is done." 

 

His heart ached. Daniel's heart ached so badly. 

But trust him that he had felt something worse. 

 

"Jihoon, did you-- not miss me at all?" 

 

Jihoon blinked and got up from the chair. "We have to go back inside." 

 

He was just about to step away, but Daniel held him back. He grabbed Jihoon's arm and got up from his chair too. 

 

"I-- miss you. Every single day." 

 

Jihoon turned around to see Daniel and his wistful, weak chuckle.

 

Daniel then removed his hold. "See you later."

 

He left Jihoon, who was still very quiet. Jihoon's gaze never left Daniel until that man made a turn and blocked by the pillar, and--

 

_HHHH!_

 

Jihoon's legs gave out. He crashed down to the floor, hugging his knees.

 

This was insane. Jihoon could lose his mind. 

 

_"I-- miss you. Every single day."_

 

Jihoon tucked his head to his knees, hiding it from the world. 

 

His heart...... ached. 

His chest...... suffocated. 

Every single day. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

They never looked at each other after that conversation. Jisung only saw Jihoon occasionally had his eyes reddening.

 

The meeting was over close to the midnight. Due to their hectic schedule and the far distance of Daniel's and Jisung's workplace, they were forced to cram everything into one session as much as possible.

 

According to the schedule, the shooting would start next week. There wasn't much change aside from several reporting and monitoring schedules which grew near already.

 

The meeting room immediately went loud from cheers when Seongwu invited everyone to come tomorrow for a dinner party in a hotel that they had prepared beforehand. There would be many more staffs and several medias invited as well. 

 

The meeting that day ended perfectly, and Jihoon had nothing else in mind besides going home and resting. 

 

When everyone else had exited the room, Jihoon started getting up from his seat and passed Daniel to greet Jisung, who was smiling. 

 

"And here I was thinking that you wouldn't even say hi." 

 

Jihoon bowed and apologized in words. 

 

"How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine, hyung."

 

Jihoon closed his eyes when Jisung held him close with his arms and stroke him gently.

 

"Daniel and you might separate, but how come you look at me with such a cold face?" 

 

Jihoon took a sharp breath and quickly wiped his tears away. This was his first meeting with Jisung since that fight three years ago. 

 

"You bad child." 

 

Jihoon laughed and pressed himself closer. He rubbed Jisung's shoulder before pulling away.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

Jihoon nodded. He let Jisung fix his hair strands and brush Jihoon's more pronounced cheekbones now, compared to a few years ago. 

 

"Have a good rest." 

 

Jihoon nodded again and walked away without addressing Daniel even once. Daniel sighed heavily and made a small chuckle. 

 

"Jihoon... really hates me, doesn't he, hyung?" 

 

Jisung couldn't even answer that. He could only stare at Daniel, who eventually left the room with dragged feet and hanging head. 

 

Just... what happened to both of them? How did that end up in this depressing situation?

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough angst for you? 
> 
> Watch how Daniel acts in Davichi's ["Days Without You" MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jzMDsYHktI) because that's totally the author's recommendation I kid you not. Watch it and suffer with me.


	5. Your Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

...

 

...

 

_Daniel couldn't help but smile when he looked at Jihoon below him, returning his gaze. His fingers was still trembling as he tried to unbutton Jihoon's baseball outfit, trying to calm down his panting breaths. His face deeply flushed in red, and he swallowed his saliva with much effort multiple times._

 

_The window of the hotel room that night was dewy. Cold. Daniel was working on the last button and he made it. He could finally remove Jihoon's outfit. Now, only Jihoon's white T-shirt was waiting to be shed off too._

 

_"I'm still this nervous."_

 

_They both laughed. They hadn't been married that long, after all._

 

_Jihoon finally braved himself to help Daniel removing his clothes and they both stared at each other._

 

_"When we were married, I made an oath to you. Do you remember?"_

 

_Jihoon nodded._

 

_He let Daniel mark his neck and whisper, "What did I tell you?"_

 

_Jihoon closed his eyes and hugged Daniel's neck, which leaned impossibly closer into his. "That you- would make me happy."_

 

_Daniel hummed. Jihoon was right, that was his oath. Daniel would forever try keeping that oath._

 

_"Niel-" Jihoon caressed Daniel's naked back and hugged him close._

 

_"Hm?"_

_"Don't leave me."_

 

_Daniel pulled away from his work at Jihoon's neck to see his beloved's face. Those pretty eyes darkened and his lips parted. Daniel nodded and brushed Jihoon's cool skin of his cheeks._

 

_"I'll make a new oath."_

 

_Daniel's hand trailed down to completely wrap Jihoon's waist as he leaned in to kiss those cherry red lips. They devoured each other before Daniel whispered his new oath._

 

_"I will never leave you."_

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was abruptly awakened from his sleep, and his forehead glistened with sweat. 

 

Ahh. The morning had come again. Jihoon rubbed his head and tried to reach for the drugs that he usually put on the drawer beside his bed. But they were gone. 

 

Hhhh~ Jihoon sighed, lying down to rest his battered body once again. Of course he remembered that he would meet Daniel again tonight, in the dinner party that Seongwu arranged. 

 

Could he- pass? Should he pretend that he went down with fever? 

 

As soon as those thoughts came to his mind, Jihoon faintly smiled. 

 

How childish. 

 

He was the one who told himself that everything would be all right in the first place. Where was the fault? Why should he avoid that occasion?

 

Jihoon finally got up from the bed and looked for Seonho, who was apparently busy watching the TV. 

 

"Ah, hyung, you're awake?" 

 

Hng. Jihoon hummed as he opened the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of mineral water, he took a seat beside Seonho, who tried to dodge. 

 

"Seonho, you-" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you hide my aspirin stash away?" 

 

Busted. Seonho crouched and tried to explain. "Hyung--" 

 

"Give it back."

"Doctor Hwang said that you could only take one tablet per day, but sometimes you--" 

"Yah-" 

 

Seonho was silenced. He blinked and glanced at Jihoon while being terrified, the latter taking a deep breath in. 

 

"Are you working for me or Dr. Hwang?" 

"For you, obviously. But I have to obey him if I don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

 

Jihoon didn't answer, trying to find the right one to retort. 

 

"I know a lot of things are going on in your life right now, but hyung-- the shooting will begin soon, and you can't get sick." 

 

Jihoon gave in, in the end. Feeling irritated, he pulled Seonho's cheek before getting up and walking towards the shower. 

 

Seonho was right, though. Not every problem could be solved by aspirins and sleeping pills. Whatever he went through, Jihoon just needed to face it. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

When entering the dinner venue, Jihoon's eyes were drawn right there somehow. At Daniel, who was sitting and chatting with a few people. There was a glass of wine on the table, and he sipped the drink occasionally. 

 

Jihoon crouched in fear. Did he have to try to greet Daniel? Because-- he  _was_ being kind of rude yesterday. Right? Daniel was just trying to talk to him with good intentions. 

 

Jihoon stepped in and Daniel finally lifted his face. He looked at Jihoon, and their gazes locked for a split second. 

 

Jihoon's inner self was in turmoil. Should he smile? Should he come closer? Should he--

 

_Swish!_

 

Jihoon was frozen on the spot when Daniel tore his eyes away first. He dunked the rest of the wine in his glass, and stood up to go somewhere else. 

 

Jihoon stayed still. Busy gripping his fingers into fists and he let out a deep sigh. 

 

Right. Daniel wouldn't have any reason to approach him. Jihoon was the one who told him to go away yesterday. He did, but why--

 

"You just came." 

 

Jihoon turned around and rapidly blinked as he noticed the person who talked to him.

 

Daniel. 

 

Hhhh! Obviously irritated, Daniel sighed and scratched his nape awkwardly. "Turns out it's really hard to act mean to you. How could you do that to me like it was nothing?"

 

"Wh-what?" 

 

"I was going to take my revenge and refrained from greeting you. But seeing you look that sad because of my acts, I didn't have the heart to keep doing that." Daniel laughed. Like a fool. 

 

And Jihoon felt a huge rock was pushing all the air out of his lungs. 

 

"Have you eaten yet?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head. 

 

"Will you eat with me?" 

 

Jihoon went quiet without responding. One side of him sorely wished to be with Daniel, but the other side-- "I'm eating with my friend." Jihoon flatly looked at Daniel before walking away, leaving Daniel alone, his head hanging down in silence. 

 

Well... What could he say? This was what he got in reality. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon only messed with the food on his plate. Seonho, sitting on his side, tried to chat him up a few times, but Jihoon didn't respond to him. 

 

This food-- it had too much seafood. 

 

Jihoon pursed his lips. Daniel wouldn't be able to eat this.  _Then what is he having?_

 

 

Jihoon looked down and tried to scan the room with his eyes, trying to find Daniel's figure. It was nowhere to be found, though. Jihoon let out a long sigh until he found a small commotion on the other side of the room. 

 

"Someone fainted, they couldn't breathe!"

 

Jihoon got up in an instant. Who? Why? 

 

"His face is flushed. It seems to be caused by shellfish allergy. I'm calling an ambulance." 

 

Jihoon widened his eyes in shock and pulled Seonho who was chewing his food. 

 

"Who is it?"

"Who is what, hyung?"

"Who just fainted over there?" 

 

Seonho blinked in confusion. "How- could I know? I'm eating here with you."

 

Tsk. 

Jihoon clucked his tongue and made a small sprint to the other end of the room to find out. He tried standing on his toes to see who was in the crowd. But he couldn't see anything. 

 

His forehead was already sweating. He had to see-

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

Jihoon turned around in surprise. When he saw that it was Daniel, he sighed in relief. 

 

"What's wrong? Why is it so crowded over here?" Daniel prompted Jihoon aside and tried to peek. He didn't even realize that his hand was still holding Jihoon's arm.

 

Jihoon almost instantly felt strength leaving his body. His heart couldn't take it. 

 

"Someone fainted, it seems-" Daniel turned around and stared in confusion because Jihoon was hanging his head down. "-what happened to you?" 

 

Jihoon tsk-ed in annoyance and tried to yank his arm off, the one that Daniel was holding.

 

"Let me go."

"Are you feeling dizzy?" 

"Damn it, let go off me!" 

 

Jihoon yanked roughly and rushed to get away from there, even though his knees were both incomparably wobbly.

 

Not long after Jihoon left, Daniel could hear someone say, "Mr. Song fainted from his seafood allergy. He even had difficulties breathing before." 

 

_Huh_ _?_

 

Daniel blinked and tried recalling the sight of Jihoon, trying to shove his way into the crowd persistently. Daniel smiled exasperatedly and shook his head. 

 

_It can't be. Right?_

 

"Daniel-hyungnim." 

 

Daniel turned around and tried to recall the person calling him. Ahh, wasn't he Jihoon's junior back then? 

 

"How are you?" 

"You're-"

"Seonho. I'm Yoo Seonho. Did you remember me?"

 

Right, Seonho. Daniel smiled and patted Seonho's shoulder, who seemed to be there because he was looking for something. 

 

"Hyung, did you- see Jihoon-hyung?"

"Why?"

"When he heard someone fainted, he quickly ran here and forgot his smartphone." 

 

Daniel's heart raced. _Could it... be?_

 

"If he's not around here, I'll be going then. See you again later, hyungnim." 

 

Daniel couldn't even muster a response. His mind was too chaotic with all the guessing and hopeful thoughts inside. 

 

Was Jihoon- worried about him? Did Jihoon think that the fainted person was him? 

 

Ah, fuck it all. Whether he was right or wrong, Daniel didn't care. He smiled widely and started running, trying to find Jihoon whom he couldn't find earlier. 

 

Daniel thought Jihoon was already numb for him. 

He thought Jihoon no longer cared.

 

But if things turned out this way, could Daniel still hope?

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my man. Yes, you can. TT TT


	6. Your Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

Jihoon washed his reddening face. His breath still raced heavily, and pain still knocked against his skull. 

 

Idiot. What was he thinking? Daniel was no longer a child who didn't understand his allergy. Why did Jihoon have to overreact and make everything awkward? 

 

Jihoon splashed more water to his face and closed his eyes. His head really hurt and he needed rest.

 

He wanted to go home. Wanted to lie down. But-- he still wanted to see Daniel. 

 

 _You idiot,_ Jihoon stared at his reflection in the mirror and smirked mockingly. 

 

_What are you hoping for?_

_What are you thinking?_

 

Jihoon was the one who chose this path and he thought he could bring it to his grave, but--

 

"Hyung."

 

Jihoon lifted his face and found Seonho, holding Jihoon's phone with worried look in his face. 

 

"I was looking for you." 

 

Jihoon laughed and approached Seonho who handed over Jihoon's phone. 

 

"Seongwu-nim called you."

 

Jihoon nodded and left the toilet, trying to hold his head up high. 

 

_Don't droop your head._

_Don't show any gap._

_Don't- get swept away by your feelings._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"So you'll conduct the location survey tomorrow?" 

 

Jihoon nodded to that and checked his tablet. 

 

"I checked the place a few months ago, but the season has changed now. I need to recheck because the view there might have changed." 

 

Seongwu nodded and looked at Jihoon, who was still busy with his tablet. "Who's going with you?"

 

Jihoon lifted his head and pointed at Seonho, who was swallowing his pudding. 

 

"Just the two of you?" 

"When have we ever visited with a crowd?"

 

Seongwu laughed and got up from his seat when he saw Jisung and Daniel came. 

 

Jihoon licked his lips and tried keeping himself busy. _Don't look up. Don't look at him._

 

"So, are all preparations done?" 

 

Seongwu firmly nodded when Jisung asked that question. "Jihoon would go tomorrow for the first shooting location's final check."

 

"Where's the location?" 

 

Jihoon held his breath when he heard Daniel ask. 

 

"It's around Jeonju," Seongwu replied. 

 

Ahh. Daniel nodded and continued looking at Jihoon, who still found his tablet very fascinating. 

 

"So are you going back to California tomorrow?" 

 

Jihoon's scrolling hand suddenly halted. He didn't want to listen at first, but somehow he felt like he had to. 

 

"We're going back there tomorrow night." 

 

Jihoon pulled a thin smile and a long sigh. Of course Daniel would. That was where his home was. Where his family was. 

 

Just what could Jihoon have possibly thought? 

 

Jihoon finally stood up and closed his tablet. "I'll be going out for a moment." 

 

Seongwu nodded and momentarily rested his eyes on Jihoon, who didn't look spirited to say the least. When Jihoon walked away, Seongwu turned to see Seonho instead. "Is he sick?" 

 

Seonho's eyes darted hesitantly. There was Daniel in the table. Should he say something there?

 

"Is he still on sleeping pills and aspirins?" 

 

Seonho nodded. "But I'm trying to help hyungnim lessen the dosage."

 

"His insomnia is still that bad?" 

 

Seonho licked his lips and looked like he would like to be anywhere else in the world but right there in his seat. Did he really have to answer that?

 

"Seonho-ya." Seongwu pressured Seonho a little further to answer his question. 

 

"Hyungnim is just a little tired from the job. He's eating and sleeping well these past few weeks." 

 

Seongwu finally let out a relieved sigh and looked at Jisung, who was obviously worried. 

 

"Is he sick?"

"He makes himself is. He won't stop working before someone forcing him to." 

"And he has insomnia too?" 

 

"Hng-" Seongwu gulped his drink and explained, "He's easily affected under pressure and much too focused on the job. It worries me sometimes." 

 

Seonho really had the urge to jump and cover Seongwu's mouth. Why would that man talk about all Jihoon's problems in front of his ex? Well, though of course Seongwu didn't know anything about that.

 

"Seongwu-nim."

"Yes?"

"I'll be going ahead." 

 

Seonho finally decided to flee the scene as soon as he felt sharp probing from Daniel's stares at him. He'd rather die than revealing all of Jihoon's secrets to Daniel. Seonho rushed to walk away, but somehow he just knew that Daniel was following him closely. 

 

_Shit. Shit. This is terrifying._

 

Seonho picked up his pace but Daniel was apparently faster. The larger man held Seonho and grabbed him fast. 

 

"D, daniel-hyung."

"Follow me." 

 

Seonho shook his head to refuse. "I really need to go." 

 

"Follow me or I'll keep bothering your hyungnim until his head explodes." 

 

_Ahhh. So annoying._

 

Seonho still stubbornly refused until Daniel finally warned him, "I'm still your superior here." 

 

Shit. That man- didn't relent that easily. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

"Spill it." 

 

Seonho still shut his mouth when Daniel handed over a sweet cake to bribe him. Did Daniel think that Seonho was a kid??

 

"This hyung will accept anything you want." 

 

Seonho narrowed his eyes in suspicions before asking, "Anything?" 

 

Daniel nodded in conviction. "So spill everything." 

 

Seonho sighed heavily and tried to sort which stories he could tell from his head.

 

It turned out Daniel was too impatient for that, though. He sat beside Seonho and asked, "You're his junior in the high school, right?" 

 

Seonho nodded. "In the university too. But since hyung-nim quit the uni to marry you, we lost contact." 

 

Daniel didn't say anything as he felt all those memories came crashing in. But no. This wasn't a time for remembrance. This was a time for him to catch up with everything. 

 

"So? How did the two of you meet again?"

"Hyungnim came to an event in the campus three years ago. At that time, I found out that the two of you were already-- separated." 

 

Daniel let out a long sigh and waited for Seonho to continue. 

 

"I'll-- only tell you that much." 

"But..."

"I won't ask anything from you." 

 

Daniel looked at Seonho who stared at the floor and whispered sorrowfully, "Just please don't bother him anymore. My hyung has suffered enough because of you." 

 

Seonho got up and gave Daniel a deep bow. Daniel could only stare emptily and think.

 

Just... what kind of story had he missed? How could he know nothing until this moment?

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho jogged a little towards Jihoon, who was sitting alone in the other end of the room. 

 

"Where have you been?" 

"Toilet." 

 

Jihoon laughed and got up to hug Seonho's shoulders. "Let's go back home now?" 

 

Seonho nodded and scrutinized Jihoon's face. It really looked devoid of any energy.

 

"Hyung."

"Yeah?"

"Is it really okay for you to drive to Jeonju tomorrow? What if we take the train?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and patted Seonho's head. "We need the car to see the location. Plus, we may find new locations on the way. It'll be difficult to stop by if we're going by train." 

 

Seonho nodded and sighed disappointedly. "I'll try getting my driving license as soon as possible." 

 

Jihoon laughed before humming in agreement. Then they both walked out of the room to leave the place as soon as they could. 

 

"Seonho-ya." 

"Hng?" 

"This is the last time, isn't it?" 

 

Jihoon halted his steps and looked downwards, getting very quiet. 

 

"F, for what?"

"The last time I see Kang Daniel." 

 

Jihoon lifted his face and his translucent eyes suddenly reddened. He hissed and wiped the corner of his eyes.

 

"Ahh. I must be too exhausted." Jihoon pressed the elevator button and looked away, not wanting to let Seonho see him cry. 

 

"Hyung..."

"Seonho-ya, I think I left my tablet inside, can you fetch it for me? I'll wait in the car."

 

Seonho got quiet. He knew it was just an excuse.

 

Jihoon needed an excuse to cry alone without anyone seeing him. 

 

"You can go ahead, hyung. I'll ask Woojin-hyung for a ride later." 

 

Jihoon didn't answer him anymore. He rushed to pass the opening door of the elevator and left Seonho, who sighed wistfully. 

 

 _"Seonho-ya... I left him._ _"_

 

Seonho still remembered that night. When Jihoon was crying hard, hitting his chest as if trying to punch out all of the suffocation that piled up inside. 

 

_"He cried because of me."_

 

Seonho still remembered everything all too clearly. When Jihoon cried in front of his parents' altar, explaining why he had to leave Daniel. 

 

_"I'm the only one who needs him."_

 

Jihoon, who grew up without parents. 

Jihoon, who only had Daniel. 

Jihoon, who was--

 

_"Daniel... won't be happy if he stays with me."_

 

Pitiful. 

 

Daniel didn't even know what Jihoon had to endure over there. 

 

Seonho finally went back in, trying to follow Jihoon's instructions. Looking for a tablet that Seonho knew wouldn't be inside. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel gulped his wine and didn't say much. There was Jisung beside him, discussing about tomorrow's flight with Seongwu and his staff. 

 

"We'll take the night flight, right?" 

 

Daniel didn't answer. He just kept pouring the wine and dunk it all in. 

 

How could he leave in this kind of situation? Daniel rubbed his face and looked up in confusion when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. 

 

Seonho.

 

"Can we talk?" 

 

Daniel nodded almost instantly. He followed Seonho's steps. 

 

Seonho went straight to the point. "Are you going back to California tomorrow, hyung?" 

 

Daniel was thoughtful enough to give an answer. He shook his head and said, "I can stay here longer if there's a more urgent matter." 

 

Seonho nodded in satisfaction. "Can hyung drive?" 

 

Daniel nodded. 

 

"So-- can you drive for Jihoon-hyung tomorrow?" 

"....what?" 

"To Jeonju. That's all I can do for you." 

 

Daniel blinked repeatedly and he quickly nodded. "What time?" 

 

"7 AM. I'll send you the address later." 

 

Daniel grabbed Seonho's shoulder and patted his head. "I won't let you down." 

 

Seonho smiled and swatted Daniel's hand away from his shoulder. "It's not me. It's my hyung that you must not let down." 

 

Daniel chuckled freely and ruffled Seonho's soft hair. This kid-- he was better than Daniel expected. 

 

...

 

...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonhooooooo thank you for rooting for them sobs.


	7. Your Chin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

_Are you ready?_

_I'm ready_

_Where are you, hyung?_

_In front of your apt_

_Remember. Don't talk too much._

_Yes, sir_

_If I get scolded you'll help me right?_

_Of course_

_What if I get fired?_

_I'll hire you_

_But Seonho-ya..._

_What?_

_Your apt unit-_

_Which floor?_

_I'll take back this deal if you ask too far._

 

 

Daniel laughed and quickly replied. 

_Okay then_

_I'll be waiting in the lobby_

_Okay, good._

 

...

 

...

* * *

 

 

"So you're sick?" 

 

Seonho pulled his blanket to cover him up and nodded. His face was slightly damp from the-- uhm, the water that Seonho splashed to his face from the tap earlier. He hoped that Jihoon would buy it and thought he was sweating. 

 

"Do we need to delay the location survey schedule?" 

 

Seonho shook his head. "The shooting will commence soon, hyung, cough cough. I'll ask someone else to go with you." 

 

"But you--"

"I'll feel better after taking my meds." 

 

Jihoon looked at Seonho while looking concerned and tried to wipe Seonho's damp forehead. "Fine. I can go by myself." 

 

Seonho shook his head. "I-- have talked to Seongwu-nim and asked one of his staffs to take you there. It'll be dangerous to go alone, hyung." 

 

Jihoon nodded and tucked Seonho's blanket. "Then I'll call Woojin and ask him to care after you while I'm gone." 

 

Seonho nodded. He should just nod for now. The most important thing was that Jihoon agreed to go today. 

 

"Call me if you need anything." 

 

Seonho nodded again. "Just go, hyung. The trip will take a while and it'll take even longer if you pass the morning here." 

 

Jihoon still didn't have the heart to leave. He got up to open Seonho's wardrobe and took a pair of socks. 

 

Seonho glared. For God's sake. The blanket was scorching enough. Did he have to wear socks on top of that?

 

"Wear your socks. And where did you put your jackets?" 

 

Seonho grumbled and forced himself to smile. "Hyung- Come on, you can go now. I'm worried that the staff has been waiting for you down there."

 

Jihoon finally obeyed. He brushed Seonho's hair one more time before leaving the room reluctantly. 

 

Right afterwards, Seonho quickly grabbed his phone and sent the message. 

_Jihoon-hyung is going downstairs._

Ten seconds later, the reply arrived. 

_OK_

_I'll treat you later._

 

 

Seonho threw away his socks and lied down, staring at the ceiling. Hopefully, their plan would... succeed. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon tugged his loose coat. He would travel for a long time today. Thankfully, he slept longer last night. He was fixing his backpack and camera bag when--

 

_HONK!_

Jihoon turned around and the black car's horn made another noise. 

 

_HONK!!_

 

Jihoon walked closer and dunked his head to peek from the car's window. The window gradually went down and the first thing that Jihoon saw was the sight of Daniel in his sunglasses, flashing him a bright smile. 

 

"Need a lift?" 

 

Jihoon glared and tsk-ed irritatedly afterwards. "Did you do it?"

 

Daniel laughed and stepped out of the car. He walked quickly around the car, approaching Jihoon and pulling his backpack. "Did what?" 

 

"Did you tell Seonho to lie to my face?" 

 

Daniel shook his head and pushed Jihoon to enter the car. Jihoon declined strongly, but Daniel made an even stronger effort. Daniel had even snatched Jihoon's camera bag and held it carefully. 

 

"Why are you even here?" 

"Hop in first. I'll explain it on the way."

"I have my own car. I can go by myself." 

 

Daniel went silent. He looked at Jihoon before smiling widely a moment after. "Whoa, you can drive now?" 

 

Tsk. Jihoon tried to snatch back his camera bag, but he failed. 

 

"I can do this until the night comes. You knew that. You're not the only stubborn one between us." 

 

Jihoon let out a long sigh before stepping into the car. He ignored Daniel's gleeful chortle and glance from the steering position. 

 

"Did you have your breakfast?"

"It's none of your business."

"I haven't, actually."

 

Jihoon shut his mouth close. He turned his head sideways, looking at Daniel who was busy wearing his seatbealt and saying, "I've been waiting in front of your apartment building since 6 AM." 

 

Jihoon's eyes changed into ones filled with worry. He tried to find some snacks from his backpack before Daniel held his arm to stay still. 

 

"I don't need any breakfast. I'll make you concerned about me along the way so that you don't have the heart to kick me away." 

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hng, you knew that already so why bother asking? Quickly, insert the address in the navigation app, we're going now." 

 

Daniel then wore his sunglasses again and hummed a cheerful tune by himself.

 

"Jihoon-ah."

 

Jihoon turned silent. Not answering, but he was listening. 

 

"Did you remember our first vacation trip?" 

 

Jihoon drew a long breath in and threw his eyes sideways, outside the window. He was too reluctant to see Daniel, who finally chose to reach out and turn up the audio. They listened to the song together. 

 

[Their favorite song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRLq2mc5IZk)

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

...

 

...

 

_"The train tickets are all gone."_

 

_Jihoon pondered in silent. He was in his full outfit already, though. Baseball jersey, baseball cap... He even brought his bright cherry red horns._

 

_"So we can't go?"_

 

_Daniel contemplated. They just started dating two months ago, how could he possibly let Jihoon feel disappointed?_

 

_"What if we borrow a car?"_

_"You don't have a license yet."_

_"But I can drive."_

 

 _Jihoon glared irritatedly._ Don't joke! _They could get jailed if caught redhanded._

 

_"I'll borrow daddy's car. You talk to him since you're his favorite."_

_"Yah-"_

 

_Jihoon almost cussed and Daniel burst into laughter. Dating Jihoon, someone he knew from his childhood, could actually feel this fun. He didn't have to worry about feeling awkward or embarrassed in this kind of situation._

 

_"How about asking permission from mommy instead?"_

 

_Jihoon shook his head. He'd rather talk to Daniel's father than his mother. Even though they both loved Jihoon very much, Daniel's mother made him feel nervous sometimes._

 

_"Ah, I know hahahaha." Daniel laughed and grabbed Jihoon who swatted him away brusquely._

 

_"Talk before laugh!"_

 

_Daniel still laughed until he could calm down enough to whisper something to Jihoon, who joined into their bouts of laughter a few seconds afterwards._

 

_"We'll borrow Jisung-hyung's," he whispered._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

_"I'll murder you if there's as much as a scratch on my car."_

 

_Jihoon only laughed when Jisung threatened by phone._

 

_"Yes, sir!!" both Jihoon and Daniel shouted in unison to tease Jisung._

 

_"You guys-- aigo, my head."_

_"Keep it a secret from Daddy and Mommy. Okay, hyung?"_

_"You--"_

 

_Jihoon sounded really frustrated that Jihoon just had to say something, "I'm sorry, hyung. You know how much I love baseball, because my parents used to take me watch it together."_

 

_The phone call went quiet all of a sudden. Daniel just knew it that their plan would work._

 

_"Since my parents died, I--"_

_"Ah, okay, okay. Fine. Just don't go home too late."_

 

_Daniel and Jihoon went on a high five before chuckling without making any noise._

 

_"Don't speed up."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Park it the right way."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

 

_Peep._

_The call ended. Both Daniel and Jihoon cheered loudly almost instantly._

 

_"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY LOVEEEE."_

 

_Hahahaha. Their plan worked._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. He had fallen asleep. 

 

"Go back to sleep if you feel tired." 

 

Jihoon didn't even realize that his passenger seat had been lowered by Daniel so that he could sleep more comfortably. 

 

"We're still far." 

 

Jihoon shook his head and rubbed his stiff shoulder. "Do you want pass the driver seat to me?" he offered. 

 

Daniel shook his head in reflex. "You can just sleep. I'm doing fine." 

 

Jihoon glanced at Daniel, who was busy yawning, and occasionally tapped his fingers, following the rhythm of the song on play. 

 

"Niel-" 

 

Daniel got stunned, his eyes wide open when he heard Jihoon calling his name. 

 

It had been so long. 

So, so, long. 

 

"Y-yes?" 

"Make a stop if there's a rest area. We're going to eat first." 

 

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked concernedly. 

 

Actually, Jihoon wasn't. But he nodded and looked at Daniel who returned the nod, agreeing with him. 

 

"All right. Keep it in for a while, okay?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. He stole more glances at Daniel sometimes. That man looked handsome today. 

 

Very handsome. 

 

"Ah! Jihoon-ah." 

"Hng?"

"Do you still love watching baseball games?" 

 

Jihoon didn't answer at first, but he eventually nodded.

 

"There'll be a streaming for a match tonight, would you like to watch it with me?" 

 

Jihoon looked at his lap and pulled a thin, faint smile. After a while, he nodded at last, and Daniel looked at him. 

 

"How about having a bet?" 

 

Jihoon recalled his memory. 

All of it. 

 

Their silliness. 

Their laughter. 

Their ignorance. 

 

Jihoon finally rested his back on the car seat and dared Daniel, "What- will be the bet?"

 

Daniel laughed gleefully and reached out to flick Jihoon's forehead, the latter still showing him the same faint smile. "We'll talk about it later." 

 

_Yeah._

_We'll talk about it later._

 

They still had a lot of time today, after all. 

 

Being far from reality. 

Far from their fears. 

 

Jihoon chose to be selfish today and built up his courage to enjoy everything. 

 

Every second. 

Every laughter.

Every plan. 

 

With Daniel, his ex-spouse. 

 

...

 

...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momentary time to breathe. <3 
> 
> Let nielwink breathe.


	8. Your Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

Daniel rested his head on Jihoon and waited for the other man's face to tilt up and look at him. But Jihoon apparently knew about it, deliberately focusing on his camera, and ignoring Daniel until Daniel couldn't hold himself from speaking up, "Are you always like this?" 

 

Jihoon pulled a thin smile and asked, "What do you mean?" He still refused to look up. Sometimes, he pointed his camera towards the rest area's parking lot, ignoring Daniel and his annoyed hiss. 

 

"Someone else is right in front of you, but you won't pay attention to anything except your camera." 

"I'm here to work-" 

 _Click_. 

"But I am here, why won't you talk to me?" 

 

Jihoon finally pointed his lens at Daniel and-

_Click._

 

He moved his camera downwards and smiled at Daniel. "We are talking right now." 

 

Daniel blinked and rubbed the back of his head nervously when he saw Jihoon's eyes staring straight at him. 

 

"You're avoiding my eyes," Jihoon pointed that out mercilessly, making a small giggle towards Daniel, who immediately became as red as cherries. 

 

"That was--- a sneak attack." 

"What?"

"Don't look at me with that kind of smile." 

"Whatever you say."  

 

Jihoon chose to pull his bowl closer and went back to ignoring Daniel, who licked his lips and itched to talk. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

 

"Hm?" Jihoon hummed faintly while his mouth got very busy chewing his food. 

 

"I read your magazine interview." 

"Ahh, that-" 

 

Jihoon munched his food and didn't pay attention to Daniel, who rushed his mind to pick the right words to say. 

 

"Did- everyone know you were married?" 

 

Jihoon held his spoon midway because he suddenly froze. Were they really going to talk about that now?

 

"I'm just curious-"

"Many people did. I said it since my first short movie was released." 

"Ahh, I see..." 

 

Daniel took his chopsticks and messed with his plate, wishing he could ask more. But he was too scared that Jihoon would choose to avoid him again. 

 

"Did many people ask you who-"

 

Daniel lifted his face because he never thought that Jihoon would cut in.

 

"-but I can't say your name." Jihoon smiled wryly and chewed his food again. 

 

"Why? I don't mind, I mean- being your spouse-" 

"You have a family with good standing that you have to protect." 

 

W-what? 

What was that supposed to mean? 

 

"I choose to never reveal your name. It's better that way." 

 

Daniel could see how forced Jihoon's smile was.

 

"Was there someone else?" 

 

Jihoon quickly shook his head, denying that possibility. 

 

"Is there-- ever someone else after me?" Daniel asked, treading carefully now. Let's be honest here, they were already separated for more than three years. It wasn't strange if Jihoon didn't deny that. Still, imagining that there was someone else for Jihoon after him made Daniel feel suffocated. 

 

Jihoon stayed silent, not answering yet. He fiddled with his glass of cola without showing any sign that he would look at Daniel anytime soon. 

 

"You don't have to answer it, I understand-" 

 

"There's no one," Jihoon whispered and looked up at Daniel, who was stunned into silence. "-there's never been anyone but you." 

 

Jihoon chose to be honest. He wanted Daniel to know that the reason for him to step down wasn't because of someone new. 

 

"I've been working and doing anything I want. That's how I spent my last three years." 

 

Daniel gripped his spoon tightly.

 

Jihoon's hand was on the table. 

On the table which was so, so close to him, Jihoon's hand was there.

 

He wanted to grab it. Pull it. 

 

"Then why did you ask to break it off?" 

 

Jihoon shifted uncomfortably and drank his cola. He took his camera and got up from his seat. "We need to continue the trip." 

 

Daniel reached out to hold Jihoon from leaving. He walked closer to Jihoon and took his camera. "It's okay if you don't want to answer it." 

 

He put the camera strap around Jihoon's neck and lowered his hand to grasp Jihoon's. "I'll find out on my own later." 

 

Jihoon didn't reject it. He didn't dodge Daniel's touch. His eyes shifted anxiously and Daniel tried really hard to guess what was in Jihoon's mind. 

 

"Shall we go now?" 

 

Daniel lowered his head so that the were seeing eye to eye and looked at Jihoon with his signature broad smile. 

 

Jihoon nodded. He stared at their holding hands and braved himself to return the grasp. 

 

For a split second, Daniel's eyes went wide in disbelief until they finally shared a private, small smile between them. 

 

"Ah, just go to the car first, I want to go to the convenient store-" Jihoon wanted to release his hands, but Daniel refused to do so.

 

"--don't take your hand. We can go there together."

 

Jihoon laughed, but didn't refuse the agenda. He let Daniel's large hand still grasped his and they walked together to the mart with short, lazy steps. 

 

Wishing to stall the time. 

Wishing to take their time. 

Wishing to indulge themselves-- by holding each other's hands. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are you buying that?" 

 

Jihoon laughed and tugged Daniel's hand to walk to the cashier with his items. "You're going to need this." 

 

"I don't think so," Daniel said unsurely. 

 

"You'll thank me later for buying this for you."

"Hey- I'm not that weak." 

 

Jihoon laughed and pushed his items on the counter towards the cashier.

 

"Are there many bugs?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and tried to take his hand back that Daniel still held onto. "Let go first." 

 

"Don't wanna," Daniel said stubbornly. 

 

"I need to take my wallet." 

"Two minutes?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and Daniel granted the request. 

 

"I'm counting down." 

 

Up to you. Jihoon could only laugh seeing Daniel's antics. Daniel kept counting down as Jihoon opened his wallet to take out the money for his items, before Daniel held his hand out towards Jihoon again. 

 

"Your two minutes are up." 

 

Jihoon was too lazy to argue. He simply obeyed by reaching out his hand to Daniel, who instantly grabbed that hand and chuckled happily. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"What?" 

"Hehehe, nah. I just wanted to call your name." 

 

They both laughed and brought the plastic bags of Jihoon's items. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand. They didn't know why, but the trip towards the parking lot felt way too short. 

 

Daniel whined seeing the car right before him, "I can drive with one hand."

 

Jihoon giggled and pushed Daniel away so their bodies would finally part. "Don't be unreasonable." He had entered the car first, ignoring Daniel who was still pouting before following him into the car. 

 

Just like that, they continued the trip.

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"The shooting location is quite far, huh?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. "When shooting, the staffs will go with train or plane, but I want to see if there's any other good location, so I choose to drive there." He lowered the window beside him and looked around to the street, sightseeing the views. 

 

"Did you go there with Seonho before?" 

 

Jihoon nodded before looking at the navigation app, which signaled that there was still a good one hour before they arrived in the destination.

 

"Were you driving?" 

 

Jihoon hummed again before playing around with his camera. 

 

"Weren't you tired?"

 

"I was. That's why I usually looked for a place to stay with Seonho and went back home in the morning--"

 

When he realized what he was saying, Jihoon stopped talking. He licked his lips and tried explaining, "That, because Seonho was still a newbie driver, we-- I mean, in our case, we can take turns if we get tired, right?" 

 

Daniel couldn't hold his lips to purse up to a smile. "Ahh I see." 

 

"There's no need for us to stay over, we can take turns in driving, right?" 

 

Daniel laughed again. Park Jihoon looked so freaking adorable. 

 

"Don't laugh." 

"You're funny." 

"Which part of me is?"

"You're just imagining us staying the night together, right?" 

 

Jihoon instantly blushed. "No, I meant that we don't  _need_ to stay over. We can take turns in driving in-" 

 

"Nah, let's just find a place to stay. The trip takes a long time. I feel nauseous if I have to ride a car all day long." 

"But-"

"You don't like it?"

"What?" 

"Staying over with me?" 

 

Jihoon swallowed his saliva with tremendous effort before throwing his gaze to the window while muttering, "Just do whatever you want." 

 

Daniel smiled again and took a deep breath in. 

 

The feelings in his chest overflowed. 

Brimming over. 

 

_This-- isn't a dream, right?_

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uguuuuuuu so much u w u here ;;;;;;;;


	9. Your Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

Daniel and Jihoon arrived in the shooting location after a long drive. They both stepped out of the car while looking at the vast prairie with tall grasses before them. 

 

"Is it here?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and started to set up his camera. 

 

The air had become much colder than before, because soon the season would change. 

 

"Do I really have to bring it?" Daniel lifted the bug zapper racket that Jihoon had bought earlier. 

 

Jihoon nodded and reached out his hand to Daniel. "Hold my hand." 

 

Daniel obeyed and took it. He followed Jihoon's steps obediently behind him. "Are there many bugs over there?" He lifted the bug zapper above his head, opening his eyes wide cautiously.

 

Jihoon who walked in front of Daniel kept whispering for Daniel to be careful. He sometimes looked over his shoulder, ensuring that Daniel was all right. 

 

"I'll assemble the set over here." Jihoon let Daniel's hand go and pulled his camera up. He didn't even realize that Daniel had put his bug zapper on the ground. He only focused his attention towards the lone big tree in the middle of the vast prairie.

 

This was the most suitable spot for the shooting. Every inch of this view matched the script that Woojin had written. 

 

_Click._

Beautiful. 

Jihoon stared at the huge tree for a long time and blinked repeatedly when he realized Daniel--

 

_Grab._

 

\--hugged him from behind. 

 

"This place is beautiful." 

 

Jihoon didn't say anything. He only let Daniel hug him and press a kiss on Jihoon's head once in a while. 

 

It was warm. He didn't know when it had started getting this warm. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon stayed still, he only let himself feel Daniel's hand caressing down to his waist.

 

"Do you want me to stay in Korea?" 

 

It once came to Daniel's mind that Jihoon wanted to separate because he was having a hard time in California. It was far from Jihoon's parents' final resting place, and he had to live in the middle of Daniel's large family over there. 

 

"Are you more comfortable here?"

 

Jihoon hummed. 

 

It was true that he had no reason to choose California as his home. Not over there. 

 

Even though he had been living with Daniel's family for a long time, that place was still not his home. 

 

"Daddy- dropped sick. Did you know that?" 

 

Jihoon was stunned. He turned around to see Daniel, who continued wistfully, "He can only lie down in the bed. Looking for you, sometimes. You know you're his favorite, even more than me." 

 

Jihoon smiled when he heard that. He missed him- Daniel's father. 

 

"Every Christmas, there's still a present for you coming to our apartment, because Daddy has already ordered a present for you until you're 35." 

 

Jihoon looked at Daniel, letting the taller man stroke Jihoon's head. 

 

"He's fulfilling his promise to your parents." 

 

Jihoon nodded and felt the wind blow, teasing his cold cheeks. 

 

"I'm also trying to fulfill my oath, do you remember?" 

 

_"I'll make you happy."_

 

_"I'll never leave you."_

 

Of course Jihoon remembered those promises. He looked up into Daniel's eyes, which were staring back at him. 

 

"I'll stay here with you if you don't want to go back to Cali with me." 

 

Jihoon was sorely tempted. 

 

Imagining that they would be here alone, together, making Jihoon feel like soaring into the top of the world. 

 

"You may need to be responsible for my livelihood for a few months before I get a job over here, though." 

 

Jihoon laughed and lightly shoved Daniel's body as the other man laughed as well. 

 

"I'm serious." 

 

Daniel pulled Jihoon back into his arms and let Jihoon struggle, shoving Daniel to remove himself from the hug while laughing. 

 

"Do you want to try it over again?" Daniel asked firmly. He still didn't want to let go of Jihoon, waiting for Jihoon to answer to his proposal. 

 

"Trying what?" 

 

Daniel smiled in frustration because he knew Jihoon was faking his obliviousness. 

 

"Continuing our marriage."

 

Jihoon didn't answer. He just put his chin on Daniel's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel Daniel stroking the back of his head and continuing his proposal. 

 

"--We'll watch baseball games together and do many things together." 

 

Jihoon smiled hearing that. 

 

"I-- don't want to let you go again." 

 

Jihoon wanted to answer,  _same_. 

 

But he was still too terrified. Doing many things together sounded too wonderful to be real. 

 

"Do you want to?" 

 

Jihoon didn't answer. He chose to caress Daniel's back and pull himself away from the hug. "We need to go to the next location."

 

They both exchanged looks and Jihoon faintly smiled. 

 

Daniel knew then that he still had a chance. He only needed to give Jihoon more space and time to think until he was willing to start everything over with Daniel. 

 

"All right," Daniel gave in.

 

He let Jihoon guide him back by the hand again, bringing him across the tall grasses around them. "So you're going back here next week?"

 

Jihoon nodded. 

 

"Why did you pick Jeonju?"

"There are many traditional houses here, the staffs have obtained the permissions too. I went here today only to assess the situation and hope that the shooting next week will run smoothly." 

"I'm going with you."

 

Jihoon laughed and turned around. "Aren't you going back to California?" 

 

"No, I'm staying here."

"And your job?"

"I told you, you must be the one paying for my livelihood until I could get a new job." 

 

Jihoon laughed and released Daniel's hand. "You're unbelievable." 

 

Daniel didn't give up. He picked up the pace so he could walk side by side with Jihoon and grabbed his shoulder with a wide laughter in his face.

 

"I love Korea."

"I know."

"I love the food and the atmosphere." 

"I know that too." 

 

Daniel placed his palm against Jihoon's neck, pulling him closer and whispering, "And I love you." 

 

Jihoon giggled from the tickling breath and swatted Daniel's arm from his shoulder. "Stop joking." 

 

They both laughed and lightly stepped in the narrow pathway.

 

"You're still wearing the same perfume."

"How did you know?" 

 

Daniel laughed and grabbed Jihoon's shoulder once again, relentless in his pursue. "When I hugged you. You have this habit of putting some perfume behind your ears anyway." 

 

He still remembered.  _Good boy._

 

 

"So where are we staying?" 

"Why are you talking about that?"

"I want to know too, why are you blushing?" 

 

Jihoon hissed his annoyance and walked fast, leaving Daniel who was laughing behind him. "I'll be driving this time." 

 

Daniel nodded and agreed, making a small jog in Jihoon's direction as the latter was almost in front of the car. 

 

"Hurry and hop in, or I'll leave you behind." 

 

Daniel hissed and teased Jihoon, "Is leaving people behind your new hobby?" 

 

Jihoon was pissed off. He opened one of his shoes and hurled it towards Daniel, who was laughing.

 

"Yah--" Daniel warned Jihoon, but he was still laughing when Jihoon's throw got to his pants. 

 

"Pick my shoe and get into the car right now."

 

Daniel drew a long breath and bent down to take Jihoon's shoe. He walked with a faint smile, before bending over again to help Jihoon wear it. 

 

"Where can you find another man like me? I was left behind, ignored, made into a crying mess, got hurled by a shoe, but still obey you faithfully." 

 

Jihoon looked down and saw Daniel tying his shoelaces. 

 

"Why is Jihoon-nim so cruel?" 

 

Jihoon smiled and reached out to stroke Daniel's hand and whispered, "Good boy." 

 

Daniel looked up and laughed in disbelief. "What did you call me?" Daniel got up and stepped in until he was pinning Jihoon against his car. 

 

"Good boy," Jihoon repeated to tease Daniel. 

 

Daniel leaned closer and whispered, "Since I've been a good boy, where's my reward?" 

 

Jihoon shoved Daniel and tried to give them a space. 

 

"Stop it, hahahahaha-"

"Give me my reward~" 

 

Jihoon laughed out loud and pinched Daniel's cheek adoringly. "That's your reward because you've been a smart boy and so freaking cute today."

 

Jihoon opened the car's door and stepped in first. "Now get in before it gets too dark."

 

 _Hhhh~_ Daniel let out a heavy sigh and took back the bug zapper that he had left on the ground before.

 

He had to be patient. 

 

Following Jihoon's whims was the right choice at the moment. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is leaving people behind your new hobby?" 
> 
> Daniel's comment is so savage lmfao I'm in paiiiiiin but I also want to laugh this is a first time my heart and body is so unsynchronized.


	10. Your Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

Daniel and Jihoon dragged their feet towards the inn that they had chosen. It was almost 10 PM and neither of them had any strength left to find another inn outside Jeonju city.

 

This one looked like many other traditional houses in Jeonju. Daniel slid the door to their room open and looked at Jihoon, who could only blink confusedly. 

 

"Here?"

 

They both wore puzzled looks and neither spoke for a while. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hng?"

"I'm exhausted, please don't tell me to go find another room or inn."

 

Daniel's face was deadly serious this time. He sighed wearily with the camera hanging around his neck and a bug zapper racked in his hand. 

 

Jihoon finally nodded and pushed that wooden door to slide wider. He stepped in and helped Daniel putting away Jihoon's camera around Daniel's neck. 

 

"I told you to let me drive." 

 

Daniel shook his head and plopped down with crackling joints. He let Jihoon pick a pillow and put it beneath Daniel's head attentively. 

 

"I was scared half to death when you were driving," Daniel whined and chuckled. "How could Seonho endure his puke when he was riding the car with you?" 

 

"I got my driving license, though," Jihoon protested. He hit Daniel's arm, who was snickering with his eyes closed. 

 

Daniel turned around and scooted closer to Jihoon, who was caressing Daniel's back. 

 

"Wash your face and go to sleep." 

 

Daniel shook his head at that and curled his body impossibly closer against Jihoon. "I want to take a bath," he said ambiguously, without paying attention to Jihoon's gradually blushing face. 

 

"Then get up and take a bath." 

"I have no strength left for that." 

 

Daniel finally opened his eyes and stared at Jihoon, who was looking downwards to look at him in return. 

 

"We had a deal to watch the baseball game streaming together."

"Who knew we would arrive in the inn this late?" 

 

Jihoon reached out again to rub Daniel's chest this time while the other man still made a fuss. His body was the only grown up one, because he acted like a baby. Jihoon kept caressing Daniel's body until Daniel fell asleep. His face leaned on Jihoon's knee and he mumbled in his sleep. 

 

He still had the same habit.  _This dork._

 

After ensuring that Daniel was fast asleep, Jihoon finally got up to open his jacket. His body was aching and sticky from sweat. He needed a bath. 

 

He finally took a towel and walked while slumping towards the bathroom. Luckily, this inn provided hot water. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon exited the bathroom and frown while feeling puzzled when he saw Daniel sitting in the other end of the room, busy with his smartphone. 

 

"Did I wake you up?" 

 

Daniel nodded and frowned irritatedly. 

 

"Are you angry?"

"There's a bug over there." 

 

Jihoon looked at the other side of the room that Daniel pointed at with that irritated look in his face. "Have you killed it yet?"

 

Daniel nodded and told Jihoon that the bug zapper was a huge help. Jihoon laughed and rubbed the towel against his wet hair. He sat beside Daniel, who still shifted his eyes cautiously. 

 

"I can't sleep, there are too many bugs here." 

 

Jihoon laughed again and passed over a new towel to Daniel. "Wash you face first, and I'll keep you safe from bugs while you're sleeping." 

 

"But how about you?"

"I can sleep in the car tomorrow. Now get up and wash your face." 

 

Daniel finally got up and walked towards the bathroom. Before closing the bathroom door, Daniel glanced at Jihoon and said, "Don't peek." 

 

"Tch! There's nothing there I haven't seen before, what do I need to peek for?!" 

 

Daniel smirked wider and replied, "So you still remembered the shape?" 

 

"You're disgusting! Wash your face now!" 

 

Daniel made a run to get into the bathroom when he saw how Jihoon was going to hurl a large power bank at him.

 

Scary. Park Jihoon was the scariest one. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I've washed my face," Daniel bragged as he left the bathroom. He took no time to lie down on the floor mattress that Jihoon had set up. "Ahhh this is heaven." 

 

Daniel pulled Jihoon's legs and cling to them. 

 

"Yah! Yah! Let them go!" 

 

Daniel shook his head and laughed. "My Jihoon appears again, at last." 

 

"Hng?"

"I remember that the day before yesterday, some guy ignored me after not seeing me for 3 years. I don't know that guy, he sucks."

 

Jihoon laughed adoringly and rubbed Daniel's head, who closed his eyes with his feet swinging lazily. 

 

"I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep."

"I'm scared of the bugs." 

"I said I would keep you safe from them." 

 

Daniel went silent. His eyes fluttered open as he said, "I wish there'll be bugs everywhere so that you can always keep me safe." 

 

Jihoon glared repulsedly and took the neon green bug zapper racket that he had bought earlier. "Hurry up and sleep!" 

 

Daniel obeyed. He finally pulled his blanket up to his chest and closed his eyes for real.

 

"Is there any bugs?" 

"There's none. Go to sleep."

 

Jihoon softly patted Daniel's blanket and waited until that man fell asleep again.

 

It didn't take long. Daniel slept almost immediately with his pale, childlike face. He mumbled incoherently once in a while, and tossed and turned while sleeping. 

 

It was almost 11 PM. Jihoon was actually exhausted too, but he wanted to make sure that Daniel slept comfortably tonight.

 

He swung the racket several times and killed the bugs that came closer to Daniel. "He's mine. Don't you dare," he whispered reflexively. 

 

He kept staring at Daniel, who was snoring in his low voice, and sweet smile adorned Jihoon's face. 

 

Too adorable.

His ex-spouse was. 

 

Jihoon fixed Daniel's blanket a few times, trying to keep himself wide awake. But his eyes- grew heavier. Jihoon was sleepy, the inn was quiet afterall. He yawned and rubbed the back of his stiff head. He looked around and looked for bugs, but they were rare now. 

 

Did he have to take a nap? For ten minutes? 

 

Jihoon finally decided that he didn't care. He put the bug zapper aside and rested his body beside Daniel, who was sleeping soundly. Scooting closer, Jihoon leaned his head on Daniel's arm. 

 

He didn't care. Tonight, there was no one else here. He only wanted to rest and his eyes were already sluggish. He started closing them. 

 

"-are you sleepy?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. He didn't realize that Daniel was stirred awake. 

 

"C'mere." Daniel pulled Jihoon's head into his embrace and wrapped the blanket over them. 

 

This room had much more space. But, neither of them wanted to put any distance. 

 

That smell. That embrace. They were still the same. 

 

Daniel peeked from the creak of his eyes and smiled when he saw that Jihoon was truly in his arms. He let out a relieved sigh and leaned closer to press his lips against Jihoon's forehead for a long time, as the other man was asleep. 

 

Hugging Jihoon's waist, Daniel joined by closing his eyes. 

 

Somehow, beautiful dreams and memories came to them that night. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

...

 

...

 

_Daniel held Jihoon's head and pried his mouth open to devour Jihoon's moist lips._

 

_Tonight-- Daniel's father deliberately ordered a hotel room for them, who just got married that day._

 

_Daniel helped Jihoon opening the white coat that he was wearing. His long fingers quickly unbuttoned Jihoon's shirt, as the latter had drew a long moan._

 

_Tonight, Daniel made a promise to score it. Jihoon and his carefulness induced headache in Daniel. He stubbornly refused anything near to sex if they weren't legally married yet._

 

_So, finally, tonight._

 

_Daniel, with his hands and lips still working up and trying to remove Jihoon's pants, suddenly heard the other called him._

 

_"Niel-"_

_"Hold on- Your trousers' button is a bit complex-"_

_"Stop it for now."_

_"What?"_

 

_Daniel, who was kissing Jihoon's neck suddenly looked up._

 

_"There's a baseball game tonight."_

_"So??"_

_"We have to watch it, right?"_

_"What if I say no?"_

_"I can also say no to sleeping with you."_

_"Are you fcking kidding me?"_

 

_Jihoon shook his head and shoved Daniel's body to move away from him._

 

_"Yah!- Park Jihoon."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm already- I mean, this-"_

 

_Daniel pointed to his pants in frustration._

_Jihoon laughed and pointed to the bathroom instead._

 

_"It's an important match. Can you continue over there?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous! I cannot do it there!"_

 

_Jihoon tugged Daniel's hair roughly. "I'm a guy too. I know you can do it over there. Now where's the remote?"_

 

_Daniel tch-ed irritatedly and threw the TV's remote to the other side of the room._

 

_"Yah!"_

_"I give in to you often, but not tonight. You're out of line."_

 

_Jihoon blinked, looking at Daniel who looked utterly dejected._

 

_"Are you angry?"_

_"You think???"_

 

_Jihoon couldn't figure out how Daniel could be this angry. He thought that after they were married, they could do **that** as many times as they wanted later. But the baseball game?? _

 

_"I've even read how not to make you in pain."_

 

_Jihoon blinked while looking at this sulking Daniel. Adorable._

 

_"But you-- I've prepared everything, but you--"_

 

_So freaking cute. Jihoon stifled his laughter._

 

_"Don't laugh!"_

 

_It was too late, though. He was already bursting into laughter and hugged Daniel tight. Aigo, his baby._

 

_Jihoon pulled Daniel and held him like he was hugging a huge teddy bear of his._

 

_"You're so adorable, hehehe."_

_"I'm currently mad at you for prioritizing your baseball game."_

_"So what do you want?"_

_"I take that back, I want nothing anymore."_

_"Are you sure you don't want it?"_

 

_Jihoon teased Daniel, who eventually gave in anyway. "No, I want it."_

 

_Jihoon finally laughed and pulled Daniel into a deep kiss. "Okay, then. Anything for you."_

 

_"Do you feel forced?"_

_"No. Come here."_

 

_Jihoon laid Daniel's body below him and started kissing him again._

 

_They spent their beautiful first night together._

_It was so, so... beautiful._

 

...

 

...


	11. Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

Jihoon got abruptly awakened by the loud ringtone from his phone. He tried to reach the phone, but it was too difficult because Daniel didn't loosen his hold. Rubbing his eyes, Jihoon shoved Daniel to get away from him.

 

His head was aching. He slept too long last night. Getting up and looking at his phone, he noticed Woojin's phone call.

 

"Hng?" His voice was even still too nasal because he wasn't fully alive yet. 

 

"Where are you?" 

 

Jihoon walked across the room to take a towel, wiping his cold face. 

 

"Jeonju." 

"You haven't returned yet?" 

"I stayed out last night." 

"Seonho didn't come with you? I saw him in Seongwu-hyung's office just now." 

"I told him to send some files to Seongwu-hyung-- ouch, my head." 

"Were you drinking last night?"

 

Jihoon snickered and shook his head. "No, Sir. I just woke up." 

 

"This late?? How many sleeping pills did you take?"

 

Jihoon looked at Daniel who was still sleeping and giggled. "I- didn't take any sleeping pills last night." 

 

Woojin went silent. This was a good, yet weird thing for him. Jihoon who was so used to consuming sleeping pills to be able to sleep had actually managed to fall asleep without them last night?

 

"Woojin-ah."

"What?"

"When you're hesitating between taking a step forward or retreating, what will you do?" 

 

All right, this was weird. Park Jihoon might have just got terribly drunk last night. "Are you okay?" 

 

"I'm asking you, when you're hesitating about something, what will you do? Stepping forward or back?" 

 

Woojin licked his lips and tried answering, "Did it involve something bad? Like, narcotics or murder?" 

 

Jihoon laughed before replying, "No." 

 

"Okay. So, if I'm in the position to choose between moving forward or backward, I'll pick forward." 

"Why?"

"If you want to retreat from the beginning, you won't have the option of moving forward. It exists because you know-- taking that step isn't such a bad option." 

 

Jihoon tried to absorb it in silence.

 

"If I take that step forward, at least I try. If you retreat before moving forward, you won't know what's waiting in front of you." 

"But what if I regret my decision after taking that step?" 

 

Woojin was the one laughing this time. "Dude, are you sure you won't regret it if you're not trying to take that step instead?" 

 

Jihoon's eyes widened. Right. 

 

"Whether you choose to go forward or retreat, there will be the word regret looming over you. Now it's just about-- regretting but you've tried taking a step, or regretting because you never try." 

 

Jihoon chuckled and nodded. It was indisputable. Writers did think differently. 

 

"So, did it answer your question?" 

 

Jihoon lifted his head and looked at Daniel, who was tossing in his sleep. He smiled and said, "Yeah- I have my answer now." 

 

Okay. Woojin took a deep breath in and said, "We can drink together after you arrive in Seoul."

 

"Hm, thanks Woojin-ah." 

 

The call ended and Jihoon leaned forward towards Daniel to wake him up. "Niel-" 

 

The other man didn't move. 

 

"Daniel..." 

 

Daniel was still deep in his sleep. Jihoon blinked and stared at Daniel's face who was sleeping comfortably. 

 

Jihoon never knew what was waiting for him in the front because he always chose to step back. He reached out to caress Daniel's cheek and thought-- Should he take a step forward now? Not for Daniel or anyone else, but for himself. 

 

He never knew that being selfish felt this good. 

He never knew that being selfish made him feel this happy. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel looked at Jihoon in confusion when Jihoon popped aspirins into his mouth. They were already in the car at that time, ready to set off. 

 

"What drug is that?" Daniel already knew, actually. He just wanted to hear it directly from Jihoon. 

 

"Vitamins."

"Don't lie to me." 

 

Jihoon laughed and put the strips back to the backpack. "It's for my headache." 

 

"Did you use that a lot?"

 

Jihoon nodded before wearing his eyeglasses. 

 

"Every day?" Daniel pressed on curiously.

 

"Only when I have the headache." 

"What if you actually have the headache every day?" 

 

Jihoon laughed and looked at Daniel, whose eyebrows furrowed irritatedly. Clearly, he didn't like hearing that Jihoon use aspirin was too often. 

 

"I'll take less of them."

"How can I trust you?"

 

Jihoon reached out his pinky finger and said, "I promise." 

 

Daniel blinked confusedly. What was it with Jihoon this morning? Since he woke up, Daniel had been seeing a different Jihoon from yesterday. Why did he change his attitude every day? Did he have dissociative identity disorder? Was it from the stress since he had separated from Daniel?

 

"My pinky hurts, hook yours, hurry." 

 

Daniel finally hooked his pinky against Jihoon's stubbier one. 

 

"I'll reduce my aspirin intake." 

 

Daniel nodded and caressed Jihoon's cold fingers. 

 

"Vitamin sounds better." 

 

Jihoon obeyed. "I'll buy vitamins later." 

 

Daniel smiled and started the car's engine. "We're going now?" 

 

"Hng." 

 

Before the car moved, though, Jihoon reached the audio to play some music and chose his favorite song, [Bruno Mars - "Talking to The Moon"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9pXeziqdLc). 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived in front of Jihoon's apartment building at around 6 PM. Jihoon was the one stepping out of the car first while Daniel was distracted by getting out Jihoon's backpack from the back seat.

 

"After you're in your room, take a shower and rest." Daniel helped Jihoon wearing his backpack and fixed the straps from Jihoon, who had turned around. "You've promised not to take any aspirin tonight." 

 

Jihoon nodded silently, feeling Daniel's hand caressing his black hair. 

 

"I'll buy you some vitamins later." 

 

Jihoon stayed quiet and stared into Daniel's eyes, who was smiling at him. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hm?" 

"I-- didn't have your phone number yet." 

 

Jihoon knew he was no longer a teenager, but the little things like this never failed to make his heart race faster. He took out the phone and handed it over to Daniel, who was licking his lips nervously. 

 

It was obvious that Jihoon wasn't the only one who felt that way. 

 

They exchanged phone numbers and went back to silence after that. They both knew that they were too reluctant to go separate ways. 

 

"Niel-" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want-- some coffee in my room?" 

 

Slowly, Daniel's smile formed as the man firmly nodded. "Of course." 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

_Peep._

_Peep._

_Click._

 

Seonho ran towards the door when he heard someone making his way in. "Hyuuuuuung-" 

 

Then it got silent. Seonho blinked in utter confusion when he saw Jihoon and Daniel standing awkwardly in the doorway with similarly flushed face. 

 

"Ah- both of you are here." 

 

Jihoon roughly cleared his throat and entered first. "I offered him some coffee." 

 

Seonho looked at Daniel before winking at the latter teasingly. "Is that sooo? What a coincidence, I was just about to go to see Woojin-hyung."

 

Jihoon turned around almost instantly, looking at Seonho in disbelief, but the latter quickly whipped his phone up. 

 

"Hello, Woojin-hyung-"

_"What are you calling me for?"_

"Are you ready?" 

_"-ready for what?"_

"HAHAHAHA There's no need to pick me up, we'll meet there." 

_"Yah! Are you nuts? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Okay, I'm on my way there now." 

_"There, where? What- the hell was wrong with you??"_

"See you soon, hyuuung~" 

_"YA YA YA YA-"_

 

Beep. The call ended. "See, hyung? I must go there now." 

 

Jihoon finally nodded and arched his eyebrow at Seonho, who quickly wore his jacket. 

 

"Daniel-hyung."

"Yes?"

"Just take your timeee, I'll be back really late." 

 

Seonho then bursted into laughter and made his escape before Jihoon threw the coffee cup to his head. He knew they still wanted to spend some time together. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel took a look around Jihoon's and Seonho's apartment. It wasn't too big, but it was homy. 

 

"Have you stayed here for long?" 

"Since two years ago." 

 

Daniel nodded. He reached the coffee that Jihoon served for him and took a sip. There were a lot of photos that Jihoon took and short films posters on the display, the projects that Jihoon had worked on before. 

 

"So what are you going to do before the shooting starts? 

 

Jihoon sat beside Daniel and took off his eyeglasses. "There's a shooting for commercials the day after tomorrow. After that, I'm going to put all my attention to the film project." 

 

Daniel nodded and rested his back against the couch. 

 

"What did Jisung-hyung tell you?" 

 

Daniel laughed when he heard that question. "He seemed to guess that I didn't want to go back to California." 

 

Jihoon got quiet and let Daniel grasp his fingers. 

 

"Are you-- not going back there?" 

 

Daniel nodded and caressed Jihoon's hand with his thumb. "I don't have any plans to go back there yet." 

 

Jihoon looked at their holding hands and chose to lean his head on Daniel's shoulder. 

 

It was comfortable. Very much so. Jihoon wanted Daniel here and never went anywhere else. 

 

He closed his eyes and felt Daniel's movement, who chose to straighten up in the couch. Daniel was staring at him, who still had his eyes closed and his back on the couch. 

 

"Don't open your eyes." 

 

Jihoon was stunned. His breath hitched when he felt Daniel's breath on his cheeks. He knew Daniel was leaning in. 

 

"Don't- open your eyes." 

 

Jihoon obeyed. He shut his eyelids and felt Daniel's hand holding his nape. The more he felt about Daniel, the closer they were to each other.

 

Jihoon involuntarily reached his arms out to wrap around Daniel's warm body. 

 

When their lips met two seconds later, there was a loud cheer inside Jihoon's head. Daniel was kissing him softly, with slight pressure at the end of it. Daniel held Jihoon's head closer and parted his lips to take in Jihoon's similarly parted bottom lip. 

 

Their breaths mingled and Jihoon finally gathered enough courage to open his eyes. There was Daniel before him, closing his eyes and enjoying their kiss.

 

And so, after a little smile, Jihoon closed his eyes again and deepened the kiss. He moaned into it and tugged Daniel's smooth hair in the back of his head. 

 

The kiss was demanding. Long. Deep, and filled with longing and hope. 

 

Hope about- the continuation about their previously broken relationship. 

 

_"Whether you choose to go forward or retreat, there will be the word regret looming over you. Now it's just about-- regretting but you've tried taking a step, or regretting because you never try."_

 

Woojin was absolutely right. There would be regret, no matter if he chose to go forward or to take a step back. 

 

Jihoon had chosen to step back before. Was it so-- wrong of him to choose a step forward this time?

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fluff goes on...
> 
> Seonho, you're my MVP TT TT Woojin too sobs!


	12. Your Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

Daniel sneaked into Jihoon's empty bedroom. The owner of the room, coincidentally, was receiving a call from Seongwu's staff and went into a lengthy discussion about the shooting schedule that they would hold at the beginning of the week. 

 

Daniel scanned around the room and examined every inch of the bedroom. It was mainly in gray and white. Simple, with a few photo frames, with a clock in the shape of a baseball. Daniel took a further step in and his eyes was captivated by the [ display](https://www.wattpad.com/588088917-beautiful-scar-nielwink-end-your-arm) in the wall right across Jihoon's large bed. 

 

Jihoon still loved baseball. Daniel stepped closer and tried to touch one of the baseballs inside a basket when Jihoon's bedroom's door was opened not long after. 

 

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

 

Jihoon tried to pull Daniel to get out of his room as fast as possible. But Daniel didn't give up, he retaliated by hugging Jihoon's waist, who was still fighting him off. 

 

"Get out of my bedroom." 

"Why?"

"It's a breach of privacy." 

 

Daniel laughed and tried to kiss Jihoon's lips who dodged him. It stunned Daniel into silence.

 

"Fine." He gave up, releasing his hold on Jihoon's waist and walked to leave the room while Jihoon was following him closely. 

 

"Are you mad?" Jihoon tried to match Daniel's pace, as the latter tried to curb down his smile while still being quiet. "It's just- it feels a bit weird if someone enters my room." 

 

"Are you afraid that your boyfriend left some stuffs inside and I saw them?" Daniel asked suspiciously. His sharp eyes threw daggers at Jihoon, who shook his head while blinking innocently. 

 

"There's nothing like that inside." 

"Then why can't I come in?" 

 

Jihoon drew his breath and reached out his hand. "All right, you can get inside for a while." 

 

It didn't even take Daniel two seconds to smile. He took Jihoon's fingers and brought him back into that clean room. 

 

"Don't take too long."

 

Daniel ignored that warning. He walked inside and chose to sit on Jihoon's bed, whose owner repeatedly tried to pull him away from there. 

 

"Are you finished?" 

 

Daniel shook his head and pointed at the displayed baseball beside Jihoon's bed. "You still keep it." 

 

Jihoon roughly sighed and nodded. He joined Daniel by sitting beside him, who licked his lips and asked, "Your love for baseball isn't gone yet?"

 

Jihoon hummed and explained, "You know me-- I'm not someone who easily gets bored at something." 

 

"What about me?"

"What?" 

"Your feelings for me-- are those still there somewhere?" 

 

Jihoon turned around and looked at Daniel, who seemed to put his hopes up high for this. They both stared for a while and Jihoon nodded without any hesitation. 

 

"They are." 

 

Daniel smiled again and took Jihoon's hand next to his. "Me too." 

 

They both chuckled like a pair of idiots when realizing that they had been talking about such a weird topic. 

 

"When is Seonho coming home?" 

 

Jihoon's ears glowed red all of a sudden when he heard Daniel's question. 

 

"I have no idea-- Do you want to to call him to check it?" 

 

Daniel shook his head and turned to face Jihoon, who was frowning. 

 

"Talk to me about the film you'll be working on. What is is about?" 

 

Jihoon pondered for a moment before explaining, "It's a semi-action film about a woman, who becomes a mafia's hostage and only has 10 days to survive." 

 

"Where does that time limit come from?" 

 

"The mafia himself-- he gives her 10 days and ends up falling in love with his own hostage." 

 

Daniel's face scrunched in dislike. "Scary." 

 

Jihoon laughed and explained some more, "No, it's not- Woojin wrote the screenplay really well. Do you want to try reading it?" 

 

Daniel actually wasn't really interested in that kind of genre, but thinking that Jihoon's offer could make his stay longer there, there should be no problems with that, right? 

 

"I'll take my laptop first." 

 

Daniel nodded and climbed to Jihoon's bed, whose owner was running out of the room to take his laptop.

 

_This bed is quite large, actually. Does he sleep alone here?_

 

Daniel hissed at that thought.  _Of course he does._ Jihoon had explained that there was no one else after Daniel. He stretched his legs out, swinging them side to side. 

 

_Aah, this room is really homy._

 

Not long afterwards, Jihoon came back to the room while bringing a laptop in one hand. "Switch the laptop on, I'm going to change my clothes first." 

 

Daniel could only follow Jihoon's instructions. His eyes never left Jihoon, who was already taking a long sleeve shirt in black from his wardrobe, before disappearing behind the bathroom door. 

 

Tch. Daniel really wanted to see it though. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon and Daniel leaned on the bedpost with the laptop on Daniel's thighs. They were reading the final script that Jihoon would shoot soon enough. 

 

"Did you get the storyline?" 

 

Daniel nodded and grasped Jihoon's fingers. With their eyes focused on the laptop screen, they were both caressing each other's hands. Jihoon rested his head on Daniel's shoulder. 

 

"Are you sleepy?" 

 

Jihoon hummed. That was weird, why was he always sleepy in Daniel's close presence? 

 

"Go to sleep, then." 

"Are you leaving?" 

 

Daniel smiled and closed Jihoon's laptop. He put it on the drawer and looked at Jihoon who was leaning on him with red eyes, warding his sleepiness off. 

 

"Do you want me to stay?" 

 

Jihoon nodded, but he laughed afterwards. _You're nuts. Park Jihoon, you're out of your mind._

 

 

"I'll call Seonho, then. He should just sleep at my hotel." 

 

Jihoon silently pondered for a while before adding, "Can you really do that?" 

 

Daniel hummed and got up to reach his phone. "Give me ten minutes. I'll call Seonho and the hotel to arrange it up." 

 

Jihoon nodded and closed his eyes when he knew Daniel was leaning in to kiss his forehead. 

 

"Wait for me."

 

Jihoon hummed and Daniel quickly left the bed. What was it with doing something that they shouldn't, that felt this delightful? 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Don't come back home."

"W-what???" 

 

Seonho was already shouting on the other side of the call. 

 

"What are the two of you doing?" 

"I won't be doing anything, but if your hyung wants it, how can a man say no?" 

 

Daniel chuckled like an idiot and scratched his head. 

 

"Aishhh." 

"Look, just spend the night at the hotel where I'm staying, or book a new room in some other hotel." 

 

Tsk. Seonho clucked his tongue. "I'll just sleep over at hyung's hotel suite then." 

 

"Good. I'll send you the address and make a call to the hotel." 

 

Seonho made a lazy hum and was ready to cut the call short when-- "Ah, hyung." 

 

"Yes?" 

"Don't be too rough." 

 

Daniel laughed and whispered, "Maybe not as much as rough than a definitely long night." 

 

_Ewww!_

_Disgusting._

 

 

Seonho made a fuss and quickly cut the call for real before Daniel could add anything else. After that, though, Seonho's smile widened and he sighed in relief. 

 

_Thank God._

 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't even 9 PM yet. However, they both had been lying down on the bed while facing each other.

 

It was quiet. Neither of them talked. Jihoon only continued looking at Daniel's face that he never thought he would ever be able to see this close again. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head. Nothing important. He was just happy-- and grateful that this day arrived in his life. 

 

This wasn't a dream, but reality. Daniel was right in front of him, placing his arm around Jihoon's waist, who was still calmly looking at him. 

 

"Did you miss me?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. 

 

"Every day?" 

 

Jihoon laughed and shook his head. "I always make myself busy with the job. I only think about you after going inside this bedroom, looking at all the baseball items that we collected together." 

 

Daniel pulled Jihoon's body closer and kissed the top of his head. "I- still keep our marriage rings." 

 

Jihoon chose not to say anything and scooted closer.

 

"Do you want to wear it again?" 

 

Jihoon looked up and shook his head a small no. "Not yet-" 

 

That was better for now. Jihoon only needed more time, because he didn't completely refuse it. 

 

"I've been waiting patiently these past three years, I can wait a little longer." 

 

Jihoon hummed and let Daniel continue the slow brushing motion on his head. 

 

"Whatever your reason to leave me is, I won't ask you about it anymore." Daniel leaned down to peck Jihoon's nose, who scrunched his face a little from that. "The most important thing now-- is that I won't let you leave me for the second time." 

 

Jihoon nodded and let Daniel's hand slip into his loose T-shirt. Their breaths quickly picked up the pace and they weren't staring at each other as softly as before. Jihoon closed his eyes when he felt Daniel's hand feeling him up to his chest and gently caressing it. 

 

"I- miss you." 

 

Jihoon understood that in this situation, it wasn't the romantic longing that Daniel meant. He finally braved himself to lean forward and kiss Daniel's full lips, who kissed him back feverishly. 

 

Things heated up when Daniel made a sudden dominating move, pinning Jihoon body underneath his large frame. Daniel's hand, which used to be under Jihoon's T-shirt, slowly made its way towards Jihoon's pants' button. Jihoon made a low moan. 

 

"Let me-" 

 

Jihoon didn't answer verbally. He only parted his legs wider, making Daniel's thighs which were against his own to shift closer, right between Jihoon's thighs. 

 

They both smiled and moved to undress the other with apparent blush rising in their cheeks. 

 

That night, they released all their feelings, their thirst for each other, after 3 years of separation. 

 

They moved awkwardly, but it was as if they knew that they were home to each other. They moved sluggishly, but it was as if they realized that they were each other's anchor. 

 

Jihoon breathily moaned and let Daniel leading their moves, carefully but sure. Carefully, at first, but as the clock ticking, they became more unsatiable.  

 

They- enjoyed. 

 

...

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back active on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/runielwink/). Let's be mutuals if you want to make me procrastinate on everything lmao. 
> 
> Also this is the first time I translate smut. Apologies for anything awkward I'm just a shipper like you. //fades away


	13. Your Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed.

Seonho exited Daniel's suite around 10 AM. He had complained when Daniel, that ingrate, asked Seonho to bring him a spare shirt today. Seonho was pissed, but don't ask why he still did what he was asked to do. 

 

Seonho checked his phone and tried to reply all the messages from Seongwu regarding their shooting schedule. He knew that Seongwu only informed him if that man couldn't contact Jihoon. 

 

And the reason for Jihoon's lost contact was--

 

 _Thud!_ Seonho hit the paperbag that contained Daniel's shirt to channel out his irritation. His phone rang loudly, though. He saw Seongwu's name on the screen. 

 

"Yes, Seongwu-nim?"

"Where is Park Jihoon?" 

 

Ahh. His head hurt. 

 

"He's in the bathroom," Seonho picked a random excuse. 

 

"Tell him to go to my office this morning."

"Is there something urgent?" 

 

Seongwu hummed. "He has to pick up his ticket and equipments in my office." 

 

Seonho bithis fingernails and thought. "How about I take it in his stead?" 

 

"What's wrong with Jihoon?" 

"Ah- Hyungnim is feeling under the weather. I'll be there and take them." 

 

Seongho hummed and the call ended. 

 

Seonho sighed roughly and rubbed his temple. That sucked. Jihoon had to give him a raised bonus after all Seonho had done for him.

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Is Jihoon all right?"

"Yes, yes. So which ones should I pick?" 

 

Seongwu narrowed his eyes and examined Seonho, who was putting Jihoon's equipments into a box. "You- didn't go back home, did you?"

 

Seonho paused his movements before slowly raising his head. 

 

"You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." 

 

Curses were right on the tip of his tongue, but Seonho curbed them down. 

 

Seongwu was always the observant and curious one in the room. 

 

"I-- like this shirt," Seonho picked another random excuse. 

 

Seongwu still narrowed his eyes suspiciously until Seonho's phone on the desk rang. There was Daniel's name on the screen, and Seongwu noticed that.

 

Seonho could care less about that. He accepted the call while his hands were busy checking Jihoon's monitor's wires.

 

"Yeah?" 

"......"

"I brought your shirt, hyung." 

"......"

"I'll give you the room key back." 

"......"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, I'm ending this call." 

 

After Seonho really did, Seongwu rapidly approached him. "Seonho, you--" 

 

Huh? Seonho lifted his face and blinked in confusion. 

 

"Are you dating Kang Daniel?" 

 

He was that close to punch Seongwu in the face out of shock. _For God's sake. What's exactly in the head of this annoying man?_ "Seongwu-nim!" 

 

Seongwu still felt like pursuing the matter and thought. "If you're not dating, how could you be that close to him?"

 

"We're not close at all."

"Then-who?" 

 

Hng? Seonho blinked in confusion again, and Seongwu, like always, gladly made a long description of his conclusion. 

 

"Jisung-nim said that Daniel didn't want to go back to California yet, because he had an unfinished business with someone." 

 

"And you just went and thought that I was that someone?" 

 

Seongwu fell silent and nodded. 

 

"It's not me," Seonho replied without hesitation. He finally got up carrying the bos and paperbag with Daniel's shirt in it. He made a small nod and left Seongwu's office, as the latter still looked at him suspiciously. 

 

Seongwu would've died on the spot if he ever found out that Kang Daniel was the former spouse of someone as workaholic as Park Jihoon.

 

Tch. Why did he have to get involved in this? 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Niel, Seonho is on his way." 

 

Daniel sat on the bed, his upper body still still naked. His hair was disheveled and he yawned widely every once in a while. 

 

"Wake up."

 

Jihoon, who had finished showering, glanced at Daniel who lied down again before rolling on the bed. 

 

"My body hurts." Daniel stretched his arms until Jihoon's bed creaked under him. 

 

"Hurry and get up, Seonho will come soon and I have an appointment with someone today." 

"With who?"

"You don't know him, what's the point on telling you his name?"

 

Jihoon wore his jacket and styled his dark brunet hair in a natural messy look. 

 

Tch, Daniel clucked his tongue and reached for his shorts under the bed. After getting up, he walked towards Jihoon who was still standing in front of the mirror, and gave him a hug. 

 

"Ya! Ya!" 

"Why do you smell so good? Who're you going to meet with?" 

 

Jihoon tried to wrestle away Daniel's arm around his waist. "You have to shower, your body feels sticky." 

 

"Are you up for a morning sex?" 

 

Jihoon turned around and tugged Daniel's hair irritatedly, whose owner cringed while laughing. 

 

"It hurts~" 

 

Jihoon sighed, still feeling irritated, but he rubbed Daniel's hair to soothe it. "Have a shower first. Seonho will be here soon and I really need to go." 

 

Daniel grumbled and lazily walked towards the bathroom. 

 

"Niel."

 

Hng? Daniel turned around and blinked in shock when Jihoon went close to kiss one of his cheeks. 

 

"Good morning." 

 

Daniel chuckled happily and nodded. This kind of routine, Daniel wished he could have it every morning in his life. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Daniel's and Jihoon's faces, who was eating their cereals quietly. 

 

Their faces were still glowing in faint flush, and they whispered occasionally without being bothered by the fact that Seonho was right in front of them. 

 

"So. Happy ending?" 

 

Jihoon laughed at Seonho's question. "And you're brave enough to make fun of me now?" 

 

Seonho quickly shook his head and joined Daniel and Jihoon in laughing. 

 

"Hyung..." 

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to meet with Dr. Hwang today?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and gulped his milk. "I'm going after this."

 

Seonho and Jihoon went back to their cereals without noticing Daniel, who was with his eyes narrowed down. 

 

"Who's Doctor Hwang?" 

"Jihoon-hyung's lover." 

 

Jihoon laughed and threw some pieces of cereals at Seonho. "Stop joking. Daniel will think that you're being serious. I have to go now."

 

Jihoon quickly wore his jacket and got up from the chair. He leaned towards Daniel and caressed his head. "When you go home, be careful when driving." 

 

Daniel nodded obediently. 

 

"Call me later." 

 

Daniel nodded again and let Jihoon kiss his head in a short peck. 

 

Jihoon went out from the apartment afterwards and Daniel spoke up only when he was out of sight. 

 

"So, Yoo Seonho. Care to explain who this Doctor Hwang is?" 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"This is a really great news." 

 

Jihoon laughed and scratched his head. That was Minhyun's reaction after Jihoon told him that he would reduce his sleeping pill dosage. 

 

"Are you sleeping well lately?"

"Not bad, actually. But I still need the pills because the shooting will start the day after tomorrow." 

 

Minhyun nodded and handed over a drug prescription to Jihoon, who seemed to be lost in thought, on the verge of saying something.

 

"What's wrong?" 

"Actually-- I met my ex." 

 

Minhyun's smile vanished and he clearly looked concerned. "And then?" 

 

"He has a job in Korea and-" 

"Are you getting back together with him?" 

 

Jihoon lowered his gaze, not knowing what to say. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hyung- He slept with me last night." 

 

Minhyun's eyes widened in shock and he shook his head in disbelief.

 

"How long will he be here?" 

"I don't know, I-- I was just too happy when he said that he would stay as long as I wanted him to." 

"And how about his mother?" 

 

Jihoon smiled wryly and rubbed his nape. "You can say that I'm selfish. But when I'm with him... I don't want to think of anyone else beside the two of us." 

 

Minhyun heavily sighed and tried to remind him, "What if you're getting back with him and his mother asks you the same thing all over again?" 

 

Jihoon smiled and said defeatedly, "I'll agree to it again." 

 

"But--" 

 

Jihoon looked at the floor and bitterly laughed. "Hyung, I don't want to avoid him anymore. I have to admit that these past three years without him was the most terrifying part of my life." 

 

Minhyun gave up. No one knew better than him how hard Jihoon had been living all this time. "May I know the reason?" 

 

Jihoon lifted his head, looking a little confused from Minhyun's question. 

 

"The reason-- to get back with him again." 

 

Jihoon leaned back on the chair, looking at Minhyun who returned his gaze. Then he made a small smile and answered, "Because- I know that his life was also terrifying without me." 

 

Minhyun finally opened his eyes glasses and got up to get closer to Jihoon. He opened his arms, offering a hug. One that Jihoon accepted. 

 

Jihoon closed his eyes and groaned miserably when he heard Minhyun said, "I wish you'll get it-- your happiness." 

 

Yes, Jihoon also wished the same. Jihoon also-- prayed for it...... his happiness. 

 

...

 

...

"


	14. Your Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed.

Today was the first day of shooting. Jihoon, who had been preparing since 5 AM, went to the airport by his car with Seonho, who still found opening his eyelids an impossible task. 

 

"I told you to take last night's flight." Jihoon brushed Seonho's forehead as the latter made a big, bad yawn. 

 

"I don't want to leave hyung alone." 

 

Jihoon smiled and accelerated the car. In the middle of the ride, he tried calling Daniel, giving him an update that Jihoon would be going this morning. It turned out that Daniel's phone was inactive, though. 

 

Tsk. He must have overslept again. 

 

Jihoon took a look around Seoul city, which looked slightly desolate this morning. Only a few cars went passed by, waiting for the traffic light to turn to green. Jihoon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel when the car stopped in front of the red light. Beside him, Seonho was asleep with his head tilted to one side. 

 

Poor guy, he must've been tired. 

 

When the light turned green, Jihoon received a phone call. It was from Minhyun.

 

"Yes, hyung?" 

"You'll be going this morning, right?"

"Hng, you remembered?" 

 

Jihoon could hear Minhyun's laughter from his phone's speaker. 

 

"I was going out for a jog and suddenly recalled that you would be going to Jeonju this morning. And how is Seonho?" 

 

Jihoon laughed and said that Seonho was asleep on the passenger's seat.

 

"All right, be careful and don't you dare consume more drugs that my prescription." 

"Yes, sir."

 

The call ended and Jihoon pressed the gas pedal of his car. He was almost late. Seongwu would never let him hear the end of it if he really came late. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was trying to help pushing his suitcase before Seonho forbade him to. 

 

"I can do this, hyung, you should just hold the camera bags." 

 

Jihoon looked at Seonho who was checking the tickets with his hand gripped on the suitcase's handle. He was grateful to have Seonho. He didn't know how he would've lived if he didn't have that guy. 

 

They both walked into the airport, which was quiet this morning. The crews and actors had arrived in Jeonju last night. Due to a certain business, Jihoon, Seonho, and Seongwu could only depart this morning.

 

"Oh, there's Seongwu-num." 

 

Jihoon turned around and smiled. He picked up his pace, but the closer he got, the deeper he frowned. Beside Seongwu, there was someone very familiar. 

 

Daniel. 

 

With his long coat and a pair of sunglasses that God knows why he wore in an aiport at 6 o'clock in the morning. 

 

"Surprise~" he mouthed soundlessly and Jihoon tried to curb down his laughter. 

 

"Daniel-hyung?" 

 

Daniel laughed and made a run towards them to help Seonho carrying the suitcase. 

 

"Are you going with us, hyung?" 

 

Daniel nodded before glancing at Jihoon, who tried to keep his face from breaking into a huge smile. "Good morning, Jihoon-nim," he greeted teasingly while the corners of his lips curved up. 

 

Jihoon only made a small bow and waved at Seongwu, who saw everything. 

 

"Have you been here long, hyung?" 

 

Seongwu shook his head without actually looking away from Daniel and Seonho, who chatted just between them. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Yes?"

"Kang Daniel insisted to join us and said that he had to see the shooting process on his own." 

 

Jihoon folded his sleeves and smiled. "No problem." 

 

"But something is fishy-" 

"Hng?" 

"I think that's not the real reason why Kang Daniel joins us." 

"Then?" 

 

"It looks like-" Seongwu leaned and whispered to Jihoon with vigilant look, "-he likes Seonho." 

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in shock before he burst into a huge laughter. He was laughing until his eyes were tearing up and his round cheeks were lifted adorably. 

 

"I know you think that doesn't make sense, but- just look at them." 

 

With the remnants of laughter in his face, Jihoon looked sideways at Seonho and Daniel, who were fighting over a chocolate bar in all seriousness. 

 

"It's mine--" 

"Don't be stingy-"

"Hyungnim!" 

 

Jihoon laughed again and pulled Seongwu's arm as the latter still tried to elaborate. 

 

"I know that's hard to believe, but it looks like-" 

"Hyung." 

"Yes?" 

"We'll miss our flight if you keep talking." 

 

Seongwu widened his eyes open in shock and rushed to drag Jihoon to get into the waiting lobby, to wait for their flights. Damn. They couldn't afford be late.

 

...

 

...

* * *

 

 

Right after they arrived in Jeonju, a staff had been waiting to pick them up. 

 

"Kenta-hyuuung." Seonho directly ran towards Kenta, who was waving at him. That cute Japanese youth apparently volunteered to pick up Jihoon and Seongwu at the airport. 

 

"Jihoon-nim!" 

 

Jihoon laughed and put his arms around Kenta, who was snickering. "Don't call me like that. I've warned you, right, hyung?" 

 

Kenta laughed before making a small bow towards Seongwu and Daniel who were a few steps behind the other two. 

 

"Has the set been fully arranged?" Seongwu asked while removing his sunglasses. 

 

"Yes, we can start shooting in two hours." 

 

Jihoon nodded and got ready to step into the car before he had his arm being held back by Daniel. He blinked in shock, thinking that someone might have seen that, but apparently, they didn't. Seongwu and the others were going towards the car's trunk and put their suitcases in there. 

 

"Ya- let go-" 

"Don't hug a random guy in front of me." 

 

Jihoon stared at Daniel, whose eyes turned sharp in irritation. 

 

"Hey, that's my friend-"

"I don't care. If I see you hug someone else again, I swear I'll-" 

 

 _Swish!_ Jihoon swatted Daniel's grab on his arm when he saw Kenta came approaching. He blinked awkwardly, causing Kenta to chuckle while looking confused. 

 

"Why- are you looking at me like that?" 

 

Tsk. Daniel felt annoyed and went into the car instead. His choice of going to Jeonju with Jihoon turned out to be a great decision. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the set, Jihoon was greeted by all the crews and actors who just got out from their vans. 

 

Daniel saw it, and for a moment, he couldn't recognize the man with the cold face who was bowing and greeting others. 

 

He- looked like someone else. 

 

Then Jihoon entered a staff-only tent before turning around for a moment, looking at Daniel who had his eyes on him. Jihoon took his phone and typed something there, and then-

 

 _Ttiring._ A message was received in Daniel's phone. It said-

 

_"Stay there and be a good boy. I'll be working for a while to pay your livelihood while you're here hehehe. I love you. *heart*"_

 

Daniel laughed and shook his head. He must be crazy for thinking that Jihoon looked different earlier. Because in fact, he was still the same. 

 

He- was still Kang Daniel's annoyingly cute Park Jihoon. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel folded his legs and watched over Jihoon, who put all his focus listening to the staff briefing before the shooting began. He was busy writing down all the materials and listening to everything that the staffs had to say. 

 

Daniel looked at Jihoon, then made a small smile- he was all grown up now. Daniel couldn't even take his eyes off of Jihoon, who was tucking his hair behind his ears. 

 

"Oh God, my heart-" 

 

And the magic was dispelled. 

 

Daniel turned around, finding two women who was looking at Jihoon with full interest. He tried to be patient and listened to their next conversation. 

 

"Did you notice his fully concentrating eyes when working?"

"And his voice- I'm going to lose my mind over it."

 

The two women giggled frantically without paying any attention to Daniel, who was on the verge of flipping the table out of anger already. 

 

"The woman who separated from him must be really regretting it right now. If it were me-- I would never let him go." 

 

_HELLO?_

_SORRY WHAT DID YOU SAY??_

_WOMAN?????_

 

"I heard a gossip that Jihoon-nim and that woman separated because there was a third person between them." 

 

 _Huh?_ Daniel's forehead frowned so deep, and his ears were burning. 

 

"They said-" 

 

Daniel tilted his head to one side, wanting to hear more. 

 

"In the gossip-" 

 

Tilting more. 

 

"That the woman cheated on Jihoon-nim." 

 

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_WHAT DID SHE SAY???_

Daniel grunted inwardly. 

 

"That bitch must be mad! If she didn't want him, I'd take her place anytime-" 

"Excuse me, ladies, can you be quiet?" 

 

Daniel gritted his teeth and tried all his best to throw the most polite smile that he could muster at the moment. 

 

The women looked at Daniel for a moment before apologizing. Daniel sighed and rubbed his chest. 

 

_Calm down._

_Be patient._

_Those who are calm and patient will get bonuses from God._

 

Daniel was just about to return his focus to Jihoon when he found the two women opened up the conversation again.

 

"But- don't you dream of getting him." 

 

Daniel glared at them again, ready to scold them once more when-

 

"Yeonwoo-eonni actually likes Jihoon-nim." 

 

 

 _Yeon- who?_ Daniel asked inwardly, feeling puzzled. 

 

"If Yeonwoo-eonni is my competitor, I have no choice but to step down, then. How can I ever win against that beautiful actress over there?"

 

Daniel lifted his head, trying to find which woman that these two were referring to. Which one-

 

"They even wear matching outfits, those black and white stripes." 

 

Daniel looked around and found her. He massaged his temple and sighed in annoyance. Why was there so many suspicious people around Jihoon?

 

Okay, he knew that Jihoon didn't like- uhm, women. 

 

But still. 

 

"I heard Yeonwoo-eonni even agreed to be an opening performer in a baseball game, even though she had a shooting schedule that day. It turns out that Jihoon-nim is a baseball lover." 

 

_Oh God._

 

_What is it with these trials upon trials?_

 

...

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me trickle this tag again lmao
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm way too distracted with nielwink tag on twitter and [even drew something](https://twitter.com/runielwink/status/1027376883111882752). xD 
> 
> (I also RTed lots of fanarts, if you want to bless your eyes lol)


	15. Your Chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed. 
> 
> It's a beautiful chapter. Enjoy.

Daniel glowered when the two gossiping women turned out to be in the same tent as him again. Seonho said that those two were the stylist and make up artist who worked for this current film project. 

 

Licking his lips, he chewed the jellies that Jihoon had given him before. Daniel was obedient, after all. He had been chewing the jellies while sitting prettily, watching over Jihoon who was working hard under the blazing sun.

 

Jihoon had changed his shirt into a loose white T-shirt that made it easy for him to move around. That was funny- even Daniel knew how hilarious this was. 

 

Did Jihoon think that Daniel really lacked money and needed to be fed while he stayed in Korea??

 

What a joke. He was the Kang Daniel. An executive producer- okay, that was Jisung's title, he was just helping his hyung- but still, he was a well-established man who could pay for every need of Jihoon and Seonho if he was willing to. 

 

"Jihoon-nim is sweating." Daniel could hear those two women whispered. 

 

_ALL RIGHT, KEEP GOING._

_JUST KEEP ON GOING LIKE THAT._

 

"Should we go there and give him some tissue?" 

 

 _Tch. Don't even dream about it._ Daniel grunted inwardly with another jelly plopped into his mouth. 

 

While busy grumbling, though, Seonho stopped by and went to him. "You still have more jellies, hyung?" 

 

"Why?" 

"Jihoon-hyung told me to make sure you have enough stock of jellies and wait here calmly." 

 

Daniel chortled and wanted to yell in annoyance. His image. His self worth was reduced to nothing once Park Jihoon spoke up about it. 

 

"He wanted me to make sure that you're eating too." 

 

"I'm not a child," Daniel murmured. 

 

"I don't want to do this either, but Jihoon-hyung forced me to." 

 

Daniel pulled Seonho to sit beside him. He knew that those two women had been trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

 

"Tell to Park Jihoon that I'm not a child." 

"Then act like an adult." 

 

Daniel blinked once. 

 

"W-what?" 

 

Seonho knew he had overstepped and ran his mouth. He bowed apologetically, eager to leave that place when Daniel held him back. 

 

"You- don't you have any ounce of fear in me?" Daniel threatened. 

 

"I've apologized, hyung." 

 

Daniel tugged Seonho's ear half annoyed, half adoring, making the latter scream and others in that tent looked at their direction. 

 

"If you dare to speak up against me one more time, I'll throw all your clothes out of Jihoon's apartment." 

 

Ah, Seonho cringed and sat beside Daniel again. He shook Daniel's arm and begged to be forgiven. "I won't do it anymore, I'm-" 

 

"Seonho-ya."

 

Daniel and Seonho turned to the source of that call. There was Seongwu standing over there with eyes narrowed in amazement and mouth moving, on the verge of speaking. 

 

"Yes, Seongwu-nim?" Seonho replied innocently while his hand was still on Daniel's arm. 

 

Seongwu bowed to Daniel and Seonho, who exchanged puzzled looks. 

 

"I'm sorry for disturbing the two of you, I'll ask someone else instead." 

 

Daniel blinked confusedly. Seonho, even moreso. From Seongwu's gestures, it was clear that he shrunk back from Daniel, who was scratching his itchy scalp. 

 

After Seongwu left the tent, some of the people there stared whispering, and the voices that Daniel's ear could catch from the two of them were-

 

"So that scary-looking ahjussi is Seonho's boyfriend?" 

"Did you see that just now? It seems like that ahjussi is someone important. Even Seongwu-nim is afraid of disturbing him." 

 

Daniel sighed heavily and the word "ahjussi" replayed around his head. His image, for God's sake, had been utterly ruined. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

The shooting was on around an hour break. Jihoon immediately ran to the tent and went over to Daniel, who was sucking on a lollipop with his legs folded one on top another. 

 

There were several other people inside the tent, holding Jihoon back from directly coming onto Daniel. He pretended to take a seat beside Daniel, who was frowning irritatedly. 

 

_Is he bored? From waiting too long?_

 

Jihoon took a bottle of mineral water and tried to open it before Daniel took it and helped Jihoon opening it. 

 

"Thank you."

"Hng!" 

 

"Are you mad?" Jihoon whispered. 

 

Daniel shook his head and looked at a woman who just stepped into their tent. 

 

"Ah, Jihoon-nim is here." 

 

Jihoon stood up and bowed at Yeonwoo, who just appeared. 

 

"Are you, perhaps, taking a rest as well?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and handed over the mineral water that he hadn't drink yet to Yeonwoo, who instantly flushed. 

 

Daniel saw the exchange and frowned deeper. 

 

"I apologize for burdening you in today's hot weather." 

 

Yeonwoo shook her head and gripped the pet bottle tight. 

 

Daniel sneered. It was just a bottle of drink. Why did she look so happy as if Jihoon had just given her a diamond???

 

"I'll take a rest in the van," Yeonwoo said with her sweet voice, which tickled Daniel's ears. 

 

Ahh, tickled like a bell of death. 

 

Daniel scratched his ear and roughly cleared his throat with the very intention of disrupting that atmosphere. Jihoon seemed to notice it, because he immediately ushered Yeonwoo to go back to her van and went to sat beside Daniel directly. 

 

"I just wasted my energy to open up a bottle cap that ended up being given to someone else." 

 

Jihoon laughed and gave another lollipop to Daniel that he took from his pocket.

 

Daniel sighed irritatedly and said, "I'm not a child." 

 

"So you're an adult now?" 

 

Daniel nodded and bit into his lollipop roughly. 

 

"I have an hour break."

"I know." 

"Don't you want to spend it with me?" 

 

Daniel fell silent, still feeling pissed off. 

 

"There's a beautiful lake in Jeonju. We can reach the place by car for about 10 minutes." 

 

Daniel immediately got up to his feet and took the car keys in Jihoon's hand. He murmured with an annoyed voice, "I'll wait in the car." 

 

And Jihoon laughed hearing that. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the lakeside. Jihoon opened his safety belt, getting ready to step out of the car when Daniel held him back. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jihoon turned around, looking at Daniel confusedly as the latter had been silent all this time. 

 

"That woman likes you." 

"Who?"

"Yeonwoo." 

 

Jihoon snickered and answered, "I knew." 

 

"You knew??? And you let her approach you??" 

"She's my coworker." 

"Who's interested in you, if I may emphasize." 

 

Jihoon opened his eyeglasses and put them on the car's dashboard. 

 

"Do you want to hear a secret?"

"What?"

"Yeonwoo isn't the only one who's interested in me." 

 

Daniel was just about to open his mouth, but Jihoon moved faster. He already propped himself up and moved onto Daniel's lap. Daniel could only blink in shock. 

 

Jihoon smiled and reached out to caress Daniel's cheek, which instantly set aflame. 

 

"We only have about 40 minutes left. Do you want to argue about the list of those interested in me, or can we do something more productive?" 

 

Daniel licked his lips and tried to control his heart rate when Jihoon began unbuttoning Daniel's shirt. 

 

"What's your choice?" 

 

Daniel didn't say his answer. He only moved his seat backwards to make more space for them. "I don't like gossiping. Especially when it's about people who likes you." 

 

Jihoon laughed. 

 

He moved, fully aware, unzipping Daniel's trousers and pulled it to his knees. "We need to be fast." 

 

Daniel agreed. He helped Jihoon removing the jeans he was wearing and they looked at each other. 

 

Their breaths had been racing now. Daniel knew exactly what to do. 

 

He pulled Jihoon's body up and tugged down the last fabric on Jihoon's lower half. 

 

Bare. His lower body was bare naked and Jihoon's cheeks were blazing red. Daniel had parted Jihoon's thighs wider and brought his own to meet Jihoon's hardening part. 

 

They kissed and somehow, their bodies had moved on their own. They pressed, cling to each other, exchanging low moans that they tried to curb down in the middle of their demanding kisses. 

 

Jihoon got tired, but he didn't want to stop. He kept bouncing, letting Daniel to look at his debauched self with full interest. They were both slick with sweat. The sounds of their wet kisses and skin rubbing against skin were resounding in the car. 

 

Daniel smiled into the kiss and whispered his victory in his mind. 

 

Look how right he was. The calm and patient man would get his bonus. 

 

And he was thoroughly savoring his bonus right now.

 

...

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aheheheh. 
> 
> Something to start off your weekend? Have a nice one!


	16. Your Tummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed. Sorry for taking so long lmao socmed is the ban of productivity. 
> 
> **Warning: NSFW!**

Seonho threw confused glances when he saw Jihoon and Daniel exited the same car. They deliberately took a detour behind the staff's caravan, before walking out with similarly discreet smiles. 

 

Seonho chuckled and shook his head. Did they think no one would see that? 

 

Daniel strutted towards the tent and waved to Jihoon, who nodded in return as soon as they had to go split ways. Seonho had every intention to tease Jihoon, who strode towards him with flushed cheeks and moist-looking lips. 

 

Jihoon arrived, and Seonho's smile widened mockingly. 

 

"Are you done?" 

 

Jihoon didn't answer that question, opting to make himself busy by flipping the script book that he wasn't actually reading. 

 

"Hyung."

"Hm?" 

"Your hair is messy-" 

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in shock. He quickly brushed his bangs with his fingers. 

 

"-on the backside. Did you just take a nap?" Seonho added while playing him. 

 

Jihoon hissed in irritation and tidied the messy hair on the back of his head. Seonho laughed and helped his hyung instead. 

 

"You know that it's not good to go at it too often, hyung." 

 

Jihoon laughed and patted Seonho's head as the latter laughed along with him. 

 

"Don't consent to Daniel-hyung's requests too often. You're currently on the clock and you can get tired-" 

"Seonho-ya..." 

"Hng?"

"It's not Daniel..."

"What?" 

"I'm the one who made the first move." 

 

Seonho stared at Jihoon with horrified look, as the latter laughed and covered his face with the script. 

 

"You'll know sooner or later, how hard it is to hold back when you're near your crush." 

 

Seonho gagged. He shivered, looking terrified, and walked away, leaving Jihoon who tried to cover up his embarrassed laughter. 

 

 _Shit._ What exactly did he just say? 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel was playing games in his phones and-

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHY AM I DEAD HAHAHAHAHA." 

 

Everyone inside the tent glanced at Daniel in fear. Daniel was bellowing, the voice resounded in the tent. 

 

"WHAT SHOULD I DO HAHAHA- MY MAIN JUST DIED, AIGO-"

 

He was laughing out loud with overjoyed face even though his game avatar just got kicked in the ass. He patted his own cheeks, trying to play another round until-

 

"HMFFTT- HAHAHAHAHAHA."

 

The people just got even more disturbed. 

 

A few staffs were on the verge of lashing out on him, but they swallowed them back when they heard that Daniel was one of the Director Executives who hailed from California. 

 

When noticing the loud bellow from the tent, finally Seonho entered, hitting Daniel's large, chiseled arm, as the latter was still chuckling like a madman. 

 

"Hyung- you're bothering others," Seonho whispered. 

 

Daniel could care less, though. He was still preoccupied with the game before saying out of nowehere, "You're the one bothering someone's expression of happiness." He stuck his tongue out in irritation before chuckling overjoyedly like a baby. 

 

"The others will think you're crazy."

 

Daniel hummed before making a small whisper towards Seonho, "But I  _am_ crazy, crazy for Park Jihoon pfffttt~" 

 

Ahhh he got a migrain. Where did his hyung put his painkillers. 

 

"Seonho-ya."

"What now!?" 

"When will the shooting wrap up?" 

"As late as 1 AM."

"The hell, are you guys all robots? My Jihoon can get sick if he's not coming to his room and rest." 

 

Seonho jutted his bottom lip out. "Are you sure he'll be in the room to rest?" 

 

Daniel shook his head while trying to hold back from laughing. "My hyung, he reall makes me crazy, pfffft~" Daniel failed and laughed again. 

 

Seonho glared his irritation out. What did Jihoon do to make Daniel act like this?

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out that they wrapped up the shooting of the day sooner than Seonho predicted. At 11 PM, Jihoon was already back in his room and switched on his laptop before checking the result of today's work as well as his working mail. 

 

Jihoon rubbed his half-dried hair and wrapped his bathrobe tighter. He whistled faintly, leaning on the bed, putting the laptop on his lap and reading the emails that he got from the start of the week. 

 

There were too many. He felt exhausted just looking at them, but-

 

 _Ring ring._   Jihoon stared silently at the bedroom's door. He tried to ignore it when another buzz of the doorbell disrupted his train of thought. 

 

Jihoon put his laptop down randomly and walked towards the door. "Who's there?"

 

No answer. Jihoon finally opened the door, and it made him laugh 2 seconds after. 

 

In front of the door, there was Daniel, grinning widely while hugging his pillow against his chest. 

 

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?" 

 

Daniel nodded and tried to barge in, but Jihoon held him by the frame. "What are you doing?" Jihoon laughed in glee and kept stopping Daniel from entering his hotel room. 

 

"Let me sleep here." 

"Your room is bigger."

"So you want us to sleep there instead?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and pushed Daniel's figure. "We're sleeping in our respective rooms."

 

Tch. Daniel clucked his tongue. He ran through his brain before finally he glanced towards the hallway and made a small polite bow to greet someone. "Oh, Seongwu-" 

 

 _Woosh!_ Daniel got pulled into Jihoon's room as Jihoon quickly closed the door. 

 

Jihoon blinked rapidly and asked, "Did Seongwu-hyung see you in front of my room?" 

 

Daniel smiled. 

 

"Why aren't you answering!? Did he see-"

"He didn't."

"He didn't?" 

 

Daniel nodded and chuckled happily, "Because he wasn't there in the first place." 

 

Hahahahahaha. Daniel ran deeper into the hotel room and plopped on the bed, making himself comfortable while Jihoon tsk-ed at him. 

 

 _This choding-_ "Did you just trick me?"

 

Daniel nodded innocently while rolling around on the bed. "You wouldn't let me in if I didn't." 

 

Jihoon laughed and took his laptop, fearing Daniel's antics would break it. 

 

"Have you showered?" Daniel asked. 

 

Jihoon nodded and sat on the edge of the bed to turn off his laptop. He was no longer in the mood to work. 

 

He smiled when he felt Daniel's chin leaning on his shoulder. 

 

"You smell good." 

 

Jihoon didn't avoid that. He let Daniel wrap himself tight around Jihoon from behind and rock him on the bed. 

 

"I love you so muuuch." 

 

Jihoon patted Daniel's arm, which snaked around Jihoon's tummy and pulled him in, tighter. 

 

"Are you tired?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. He let Daniel pull his body to lean on the bedpost before massage his feet. 

 

"See? I'm a good man, right?" 

 

Jihoon laughed. He swatted Daniel's hand irritatedly as it made its way up to his thigh. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hng?"

"When will you accept me back?" 

 

He was innocent. The fool who sometimes rushed too fast into things even though he could wait. 

 

"When-"

"After the shooting. I'll consider it carefully after all the shootings are completed." 

 

Daniel nodded and stopped massaging Jihoon's knee. They both exchanged their looks and Daniel tried to pull Jihoon's bathrobe's fabric belt. Jihoon did nothing to stop that. 

 

"Seonho said-" Jihoon murmured. 

 

"What did he say?"

 

They both chatted, but Daniel's hand refused to stop moving. Daniel still tried to tug that belt away slowly. 

 

Jihoon continued his murmur, "-it's not good- to do it too often." Jihoon was trying to restrain his breath from panting, his pupils focused on Daniel, who leaned closer to him. He could see Daniel's annoying lopsided smirk. 

 

"So?" Daniel pecked Jihoon's lips that Jihoon had licked nervously. 

 

"I-" 

 

Jihoon closed his eyes again when he knew Daniel was pecking on the corner of his lips to tease him. But believe him if he said that that kind of teasing touch was the one that frustrated Jihoon the most. 

 

When Jihoon's bathrobe's belt completely untangled, Daniel brought his hand between the gaps to touch Jihoon, who was still trying hard to control his breath. Daniel's large hand caressed all around to the back of Jihoon's soft and fragrant body. 

 

"You'll see me losing my mind if you tell me to stop," Daniel threatened softly. He kissed Jihoon's ear, making Jihoon flutter his eyes close until he couldn't stop himself from winding his arms around Daniel's neck. 

 

"I'll go crazy too if you keep teasing me like this." 

 

Daniel laughed and laid pressed Jihoon's body down as he turned deep red. "Just trust me." 

 

Jihoon nodded and let Daniel kiss him softly. In the middle of the kiss, Daniel murmured, "I'll make you go completely crazy." 

 

They both laughed while feeling fulfilled, and the kiss grew deeper. They did become crazier. That night was truly crazy. 

 

They both were. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reason why this took too long was the similarity between this and the other fic I've translated, so I figure I need to pause for a bit. Hope you enjoyed reading! See you next chapt!


	17. Your Eyelashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Prepare your heart. 
> 
> That's it, that's the warning.

Daniel had just gone out of the bathroom and the first thing he saw was Jihoon, sitting contentedly while reading the script for today's shooting. 

 

Jihoon looked so focused while twirling the pen on his fingers, sometimes fixing his eyeglasses. 

 

"You didn't have breakfast yet?" Daniel quickly wore his loose T-shirt and went over to Jihoon, who only answered with a small hum. "My hair is wet." 

 

When hearing Daniel's complain, Jihoon finally lifted his head, opened his eyeglasses, and said, "Come here." 

 

Daniel sat on the floor in front of Jihoon's legs, whose owner took the towel and helped Daniel dry his hair. 

 

"When are we going back to Seoul?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon."

 

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes as he felt his hair being gently rubbed by Jihoon. They both simply quietly enjoyed the warm weather of Jeonju city from the hotel room's window.

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hng?"

"Can I ask you a question?" 

 

Jihoon chuckled then hummed, while never stopping to dry Daniel's hair until the latter asked, "Are you going to leave me again?" 

 

That halted Jihoon's hand. He could only blink and try to control his weakening breath. 

 

Daniel turned around to stare at Jihoon from his seated position on the hotel floor, trying to read this atmosphere. He knew, clearly, it was a sensitive issue to talk about and he shouldn't have asked. 

 

But the way they had been acting...

 

They slept together, woke up in the same room, enjoyed the same morning. Daniel would go mad if Jihoon pulled himself away again. Left him again.

 

Daniel might laugh all the time, but the fear still lingered. 

Daniel might always laugh, but- the fear was still the same. 

 

"I-"

 

Jihoon didn't even have the strength to continue.

 

They stayed silent until Daniel's phone ringing loudly, turning their heads to the bedside. 

 

Eventually, Daniel got up to his feet and took his phone, enabling Jihoon to sigh in relief. However, after that- 

 

"Hi, mom-" 

 

Jihoon knew he didn't mishear. He could see Daniel making a small chuckle and returning to the floor, sitting, leaning his head on Jihoon's thigh. Heat stung his eyes when he figured Daniel was taking his cold fingers to touch Daniel's damp head. 

 

Daniel was asking Jihoon to stroke his head. "Guess, where am I right now~?" 

 

Jihoon pulled his hand away from Daniel's head and tried to stand up, but Daniel held him still. 

 

Daniel put the phone away for a moment and asked, "What's wrong?-" to Jihoon, who could only licked his lips nervously. 

 

"Toilet," Jihoon whispered. Too scared to even let out his voice. 

 

"Mom, I'll put the phone to someone else later on." 

 

Jihoon didn't want to hear it. 

He strode and roughly slammed the bathroom's door. He violently washed his face with the water from the sink and shut his eyes tight. 

 

_"I'll even kneel for you, but please, let my son go."_

Jihoon shut his eyes impossibly tighter and shook his head. 

 

_"Do you want me to grovel at your feet? What should I do so that you'll let go of my son!?"_

 

Jihoon washed his face again and shook his head. 

 

_"I know you have nobody else, but please- please, Jihoon-ah, please, not my son... I beg you."_

 

Jihoon knew he was going to cry. He wanted to keep washing his face. He wished he didn't have to open his eyes for the second time. 

 

He was scared. 

Terrified. 

 

He hit his chest repeatedly and tried to keep himself from crying. 

 

Keep it in, keep it in.

 

He still had a job to do today. 

 

Sobs. 

 

He couldn't. 

 

Jihoon felt his knees lose every ounce of strength and he couldn't stop himself from spilling the tears. Jihoon tried and tried again to bite his lip, shaking his head as if it could fend off those memories from reappearing before his eyes. 

 

Jihoon sat down on the cold bathroom tiles and tried to hold his tears back, but he was powerless against it. 

 

His limpid eyes had been quivering from fear and tears kept streaming down his cheeks without leaving him any strength to stop them. 

 

Beyond the bathroom's walls, Jihoon could hear the faint sound of Daniel's laughter towards the call. 

 

"Niel-" 

 

Jihoon wanted to ask for help. Jihoon wanted Daniel to see him. 

 

"Don't-"

 

Not even him knew what he was miserably begging for. He just wanted Daniel to stop laughing over  _there_ and see him crying over  _here_ , alone, and helpless. 

 

Jihoon did this 3 years ago. 

Jihoon cries alone without Daniel knowing it. 

Jihoon begged to no one without Daniel ever realizing. 

Jihoon finally gave up. 

 

He took a towel and covered his face. He cried hard and kept ensuring that the sound of his cries would never reach Daniel's ears. He cried hard until his eyes were numb, kept begging inside his heart to anyone. 

 

"Anyone- please look at me here." 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho knocked Jihoon's hotel room's door impatiently. Jihoon's phone couldn't be contacted since before, even though he had a guest from Seoul. Minhyun had deliberately come today to see the shooting process of the day. 

 

Seonho tsk-ed and kept knocking the room's door until it finally opened.

 

"Oh, hyung."

 

There was Daniel, who was still talking to the phone. Seonho lowered his head and whispered to ask where Jihoon was.

 

Daniel laughed and pointed at the bathroom's door, which was shut close. 

 

Seonho smiled and strode over there until he finally heard Daniel's greeting to the person on the other side of the phone call, "The person's still in the toilet, Mom, I'll call you again later." 

 

Then, Daniel laughed. 

 

Seonho turned around and blinked nervously. He was too scared to even confirm what he had heard. 

 

"It's a secret. I'll tell you who this person is later, but mom- I gotta go now."

 

Seonho quickly shook his head and ran to knock the bathroom's door in panic. "H-hyung! Hyung! Jihoon-hyung!" 

 

Daniel was stunned when he realized how panic Seonho was. 

 

"Jihoon-hyung! Jihoon-hyung!! Ah, what should I do- ahh, what should I do??"

 

Seonho kept knocking hard and roughly wiped his eyes that started to burn for some reason.

 

"Hyung-" Seonho lowered his head and never stopped knocking. "Please-" 

 

Daniel grabbed Seonho's shoulder, but the latter swatted him away in an instant.

 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked flusteredly.

 

He kept trying to talk to Seonho, but Seonho never bothered with him and kept knocking on the door instead, until Daniel forcefully spun his body around. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" 

 

Seonho didn't answer. He only stared at Daniel with red eyes from tears. When he heard his phone ringing and noticed the name on the screen, he quickly picked it up.

 

"Doctor Hwang-" Seonho cried and wiped his face roughly, "-help me." 

 

Seonho squatted down and sobbed hard. 

 

Daniel was still bewildered, not knowing what to read from this situation. His eyes darted back and forth in panic. 

 

"Doctor Hwang- sobs- Jihoon-hyun.... in the bathroom-" 

 

Daniel never felt this way before. 

 

He had no idea what was going on. 

 

A giant wall was erected right before his eyes and he was blind about everything. 

 

Daniel tried to walk closer to the bathroom, but his legs were frozen.

 

Daniel was scared. Anxious. He felt like he just stepped into another world that wished nothing for his existence. 

 

Daniel didn't even know what was going on, but this looked terrifying. 

 

What happened to Jihoon?

What happened to Jihoon behind that door? 

 

Daniel was right in this room with Jihoon, but-- he didn't even know what was going on. 

 

A few minutes later a tall man arrived with rushed steps and quickly reached for Seonho, who was still crying. 

 

"What's wrong?" he asked with a firm voice. 

 

Daniel never even sounded that firm. 

 

Not long after, that man's eyes met Daniel's, and Daniel finally figured out the real meaning of the word "coward". 

 

He knew. 

That man knew what was going on. 

 

He came closer towards Daniel and with a half-begging voice, he said, "I'm sorry, but- can you go out for a moment?" 

 

Daniel shook his head. With the scrapes of what remained from his pride, he tried to stand tall. 

 

"I implore you, please step out for a second." 

 

Daniel still shook his head. 

 

But Seonho, who was still crying, tried to touch Daniel's arm with freezing fingers and begged Daniel with the same tone, "Hyung, let's go out." 

 

Daniel stared at Seonho and got slapped by the reality that he was the only one here who knew nothing.

 

Daniel hated that reality. 

 

That he was the only one out of that loop. 

 

This was Jihoon's trouble. 

Daniel's lover's trouble. 

 

But why- was he the only one who knew nothing about that here?

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update tomorrow, so if there's no more chapter tonight, that's all you get before Monday. //runs


	18. Your Forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed. 
> 
> It'll still be painful. Hang on, fam.

_I've gone through countless hardships in my life._

_But the hardest thing is to be asked to leave you._

 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

When the bathroom door was opened with the help of the hotel's staff, Minhyun rushed in and had his eyes widened when he saw Jihoon's body completely submerged in the bathtub. The water was so full that it soaked his whole body, and he dunked his head in the water. 

 

Minhyun hurriedly pulled Jihoon's head out of the water.

 

"Jihoon-ah." Minhyun patted Jihoon's cheek. 

 

Jihoon was still conscious. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw Minhyun's panicked face, he started crying again. 

 

"H-hyung..."

 

Jihoon cried hard and let his body get pulled into Minhyun's tight embrace. His hands were shaking. Minhyun could even hear the breathlessness in the end of each cry he let out. He wailed with a drenched body and deep red face. 

 

"You scared me." Minhyun hugged Jihoon's head and caressed it softly. "Don't do that again." 

 

Jihoon couldn't even hear Minhyun's words because of his loud cries. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. He knew he wanted to stay with Daniel, but to imagine himself being under the shadow of Daniel's mother's rejection, that scared him. 

 

Jihoon was scared that he would be told to leave again. 

Jihoon was scared that he would have to leave Daniel again.

Jihoon was scared that- he would lose Daniel again in this life. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was hugging a cup of hot chocolate that Minhyun ordered for him. He must have troubled the handsome doctor too. 

 

Minhyun sat beside Jihoon, who still stayed silent without any desire to speak. "Seonho almost fainted from being terrified because you didn't want to open that door." 

 

Jihoon lowered his gaze and wiped the corner of his eyes. 

 

"So you haven't told Daniel anything yet?" 

 

Jihoon tilted his neck, looking at Minhyun and shaking his head. 

 

Scary. This was terrifying. 

 

"Do you want me to talk to him?" 

 

Jihoon only shook his head and went back to tears again. That was only a phone call, and yet Jihoon was this terrified already. What if he had to meet Daniel's mother again? 

 

"Daniel will misunderstand, but you knew that already, right?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and begged Minhyun to stop talking about this topic. He needed his rest. "Hyung... my medicine." 

 

Minhyun sternly shook his head. He took Jihoon's cup of hot chocolate and told him to lie down. "I'll be here, so go to sleep."

 

Jihoon tried that. He closed his eyes and a drop of tear fell from the corner of his eyes. 

 

"Sleep." 

 

Jihoon could feel Minhyun's hand caressing his head.

 

"Sleep and forget your problems." 

 

Jihoon knew his eyes were tired. Puffed from too much crying. He finally made his breath even and fell to a deep sleep five minutes later. He tried forgetting his problems for a moment and strengthened his heart for what might come his way after this. 

 

Jihoon wanted everyone to get their happy ending. He was sure that Daniel wanted the same thing. 

 

But could they?

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Seonho tried to stop Daniel, who was throwing all of his clothes into his bag. 

 

"Hyung-" 

 

Daniel didn't answer. His pride was hurt. 

 

"Hyung.." Seonho tried to take out Daniel's clothes that he had thrown to his bag before. "Don't act like this." 

 

Daniel tsk-ed and glared at Seonho, who whined at him. 

 

"You told me there was nothing between them." 

 

Seonho nodded and confirmed, "There was nothing between them, hyung-"

 

"Why- am I the only one here who knows nothing?" 

 

Daniel was furious. 

 

To the circumstances. To himself. He felt ashamed and wanted to just disappear. He couldn't even pursue his rights if things turned up this way. 

 

"What's wrong with Jihoon?"

 

Seonho shook his head. Refused to say anything. 

 

Daniel sighed heavily and put his clothes back into the bag. He roughly slapped Seonho's hand away as the younger man tried to stop him, before walking out of the hotel room with it. 

 

"Hyung!" 

 

Daniel didn't respond. He walked straight and ignored Seonho until he saw Minhyun standing at the end of the hallway, as if waiting for him. 

 

Daniel made a lopsided smirk before laughing, striding over and trying to pass through Minhyun who finally spoke up, "Jihoon has fallen asleep."

 

That halted Daniel's step. Was it not enough to turn him into a loser once?

 

"Going away won't fix the issue." 

 

Daniel roughly sighed and threw his bag to the floor. Frustrated, he stared at Minhyun who only looked back at him quietly. "Do you... think that I'm pathetic?" 

 

Minhyun was still silent. 

 

"I'm his partner, but you- told me to get out of there and now you told me not to leave from this freaking place!" 

"Don't make things harder for Jihoon." 

 

It was either Daniel was too stupid, or he really had no idea what Minhyun was talking about. After saying that, Minhyun only walked past Daniel, who was rubbing his face roughly. 

 

He rushed towards Jihoon's bedroom, the latter being soundly asleep in the bed. The hotel's carpet was wet from water, and the door towards the bathroom was still wide open. 

 

Daniel walked closer warily. What had actually happened there? Daniel hated for having to ask that a thousand times while no one bothered to answer him. 

 

Daniel caressed Jihoon's fingers and whispered, "Hi there, bad guy-" 

 

Daniel stared down and cursed himself, "-why are you crying?" 

 

Daniel rubbed the corner of Jihoon's eyes and tried remembering what had happened before the chaos of that morning occured. 

 

Jihoon and Daniel were talking. They even enjoyed the morning with some casual chat and- Daniel asked about the possibility of Jihoon leaving him again. 

 

Was that it? 

 

Daniel shook his head. No. He was sure that was not the cause. 

 

Then what? Daniel had received his mother's call at that time and--

 

Daniel blinked and chuckled. What kind of nonsense was he thinking about? It must not be his mother, right? Daniel knew his mother loved Jihoon, like her own son, in fact. 

 

But-- 

 

Daniel went back and shook his head again, staring at Jihoon who didn't even notice his presence. He sat there for half an hour and thought about everything. 

 

About every possibility, while never stopped grasping Jihoon's fingers until he finally took a small box from his bag. 

 

Daniel looked at that box, and stared at the ring inside it. Their wedding ring. 

 

Daniel's eyes turned somber, and he made a faint smile while looking at Jihoon. 

 

He took the ring from the box, and, hesitantly, he put the wedding ring back on Jihoon's rounded fingers. 

 

Daniel brushed the ring that he had just put on Jihoon's finger, and smiled wistfully. He got up and pressed his lips against Jihoon's forehead for a long time. 

 

Longer. Enough to make Daniel feel the burn in his eyes. 

 

"I'm going-" he whispered soundlessly. He looked at Jihoon and reached his hand to Jihoon's slightly damp eyelids. "-don't remove the ring," Daniel smiled and whispered again to the sleeping man.  

 

"I did tell you that I could wait longer, but- if that made you become like this, if that burdened you instead..... I'll wait from afar. That's why-" Daniel wiped his own tears away before continuing, "-please, live happily like before, and call me when you're ready to tell me everything." 

 

Daniel pulled himself away and made a small chuckle with red eyes. He then grabbed his bag from the floor and made his way out of Jihoon's hotel room with a huge effort to hold back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

 

He called Jisung and miserably said, "-hyung, can you book me a ticket to California, the soonest that possible?" Daniel looked downwards and drew a long breath. Trying to hold his head up high, he whispered to answer Jisung who had already asked him about his decision, "-yes, I'm sure. You know... I can wait longer, I can wait until Jihoon is ready to start everything over again." 

 

Daniel bitterly smiled and hastened his steps. 

 

"I'll tell you everything once I'm back in California." 

 

With that, Daniel ended the call and ran to stop the cab without caring about some curious people's eye sights. 

 

No, Daniel wouldn't let Jihoon go. 

Daniel only gave him some more time. Daniel only gave him more room to breathe. 

 

Until Jihoon was ready again. Until Jihoon trusted him again. Until Jihoon opened his heart wide and free for Daniel, and moved forward with Daniel with a clear starting point. 

 

Without anything to hide.

Without anything to keep to themselves.

 

Daniel would wait, biding his time until Jihoon called him to come back. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this half asleep, sorry if there are typos! 
> 
> Last chapter for now, see you Monday, at the soonest~


	19. Your Knee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed. 
> 
> Look at this video for mood: [Summer Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsYwEV_ge4Y)

~  _flashback_ ~

 

...

 

Jihoon lowered his gaze when he saw a handful of people who came to his parents' funeral. He simply stood by himself, bowing his gratitude for those who made the time. With his black coat and the soft strands of his hair down to his forehead, the young Jihoon had to accept that he would live by himself from then on. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

 

Jihoon lifted his head and when he saw who just came, he burst into tears. 

 

Kang Jiwoon, Daniel's father, came by and immediately pulled him into a tight hug. That man hugged him and kept patting Jihoon's shoulders, which was shaking when he cried. 

 

" _Gwenchana_ , you have ahjussi here with you." 

 

Jihoon knew this man since he was 5 years old; Jihoon's father and Daniel's father were close friends until they lived happily, building their own families. 

 

"You're not alone. Ahjussi is here with you."

 

Jihoon had never known that those word could inject strength to his weakened knees. 

 

Someone was with him. 

Someone would stay beside him. 

 

"Look at ahjussi-" That man cupped Jihoon's face and caressed it. "-You're not alone. Ahjussi is here, and Daniel, over here, is here with you too." 

 

Behind Kang Jiwoon, Jihoon could see Daniel, who threw him a somber smile. Daniel nodded and Jihoon knew, from then on, he would never be alone. 

 

This family had his back. 

 

...

 

...

 

Jihoon pushed the door to his house with a huge backpack hanging on one of his shoulder. 

 

He could finally go back to his house this week, after spending all of his time at the school dorm. Since his parents were gone last year, Jihoon chose to stay at the dorm and let his house empty besides weekend. 

 

Jihoon threw his backpack and slumped into his house's large couch, snuggling in. 

 

It was so quiet. 

 

He could even breathe in the dust from the gaps of the tables and couch. He closed his eyes and tried to think about which food he should order until his phone rang loudly. 

 

When he saw the name on the screen, Jihoon's smile widened from the surge of happiness. 

 

"Yes, hyung?"

"Are you going home today?"

"Hng! I'm at my house already."

 

Then, silent. Daniel didn't make any noise and Jihoon got curious. "Hyung?"

 

"Wait a sec- Please add more to the portion, give me the biggest piece of the fried chicken."

 

Jihoon sniggered and closed his eyes. 

 

"What else do you need besides some food?" 

 

 _Whoaa. Kang Daniel is the best, indeed._ Jihoon hummed and said that he needed a lot of snacks because a baseball match would be held that night. 

 

"Tsk! There's no need to say anything about that, it's all prepared already. I'll go to your house soon, hng?" 

 

Jihoon hummed and closed the line. He took a deep breath and laughed widely afterwards. It would be quite a feast today. 

 

...

 

...

 

"Did you find it hard to live in the dorm?"

 

Jihoon shook his head and gave his piece of chicken to Daniel, who had been waiting. Even though he was the younger one between them, no matter where you looked at it, Jihoon was the more mature one. He was the one who lived independently without both of his parents, while Daniel lived a fancy life under the showering affection from his parents. 

 

"I heard you have to clean up your own room in the dorm."

 

Jihoon laughed and gave tissue to Daniel, who was still chewing his food. "You're the only high school student in existence who cannot make your own bed." 

 

Daniel jutted his bottom lip out. 

 

"Mom refuses to allow me, and that sucks sometimes. Should I live in a dorm too?" 

 

Jihoon laughed and opted to ignore Daniel, who was daydreaming again. Jihoon bet that his mother would get a heart attack seeing Daniel having to live at the dorm, sharing the shower room with the other students, 

 

"Ah, you'll be having your birthday soon, right?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and laughed happily. He couldn't wait. Just like the year before, Jihoon got his present from Daniel's father. 

 

"Dad said that your father wanted to give you birthday presents until you're 35 years old. That's why he promised to fulfill your father's wish." 

 

Jihoon smiled and felt grateful for the presence of Daniel's family by his side. 

 

"Hyung."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?" 

 

Jihoon turned around and brushed Daniel's cheek, which suddenly turned red, "-because you and your family want to protect me." 

 

Jihoon obviously didn't realize when the feeling had begun, but Daniel had known about it first.

 

When they were both watching the baseball match from Jihoon's quiet house. They both were sitting on the couch, snacks within their arms' reach, and Daniel turned around to see Jihoon, laughing while watching the TV. His eyes turned into crescents and he smiled so sweetly. Jihoon kept laughing, never realizing how Daniel joined in the laughter only because Jihoon's smile appeared. 

 

Daniel didn't know much about the world. That was the reason why he created his own world. The world where a Park Jihoon existed within. The world that he always tried to protect, even when he didn't know how to protect. 

 

"Hyung-"

"Hm?" 

"Want some more cola?" 

 

Daniel blinked awkwardly before nodding. Then he laughed silly when he saw Jihoon strutted towards the fridge to bring Daniel a can of cola. 

 

His world. 

Daniel's world with all that was beautiful within. 

Park Jihoon. 

 

...

 

...

 

~  _end of flashback_ ~

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel quietly pondered when he saw the foggy glass of the plane's window. This trip to the California would take a long time, and Daniel had to be prepared. 

 

Daniel took a deep breath in, re-reading the message that he intentionally sent to Jihoon before his departure. He didn't know how Jihoon would respond to it. He just wanted Jihoon to remember and know exactly that for Daniel, Jihoon was his first, and last. Even now. 

 

No matter how many times he had to suffer from the heartbreak. 

No matter how deep he had to feel disappointed. 

Jihoon was and always would be Daniel's world. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was startled awake from a huge headache. He could vaguely hear Seonho talking to someone else. 

 

"Jihoon-hyung was bedridden, for the mean time, I would be the one taking the shoots for the additional scenes, and the important ones will be pending until the next schedule is completely arranged." 

 

Jihoon fell silent and leaned his head of the bedpost. 

 

Daniel.

 

That was the only thing that Jihoon remembered when he opened his eyes. He roughly rubbed his face and frowned in confusion when he felt a slight weight of cold against his finger. Jihoon looked at it, and he felt his eyes burning again.

 

Jihoon wasn't an idiot; he knew he wouldn't be able to find Daniel at the hotel in that moment. He took his phone and saw all the messages that he received from the staffs. And then, his eyes caught another message there--- his guess turned out to be correct. 

 

Jihoon weighed down his options for a long time until he finally gathered enough courage to open the message. 

 

_"I'm texting you because I don't want to bother you when you're sleeping-"_

 

Jihoon merely read that single line, but his eyes glistened again.

 

_"When you're reading this, you might should in anger because you cannot find me there. I wish I can stay, but-- I can't..."_

 

 

 

Jihoon stopped reading, because he dreaded the continuation. He was scared, but he knew he had to read it. 

 

_"-I'm going back to California today-"_

 

Jihoon's body was raked with sob when he read that line. 

 

_"I didn't lie when I said that I would wait for you. I really will, but not that way."_

 

 

Daniel left. Daniel was... truly gone. 

 

_"Call me when you're ready. Call me back when you're sure to start everything with me again-"_

 

Jihoon didn't even realize that Seonho had come and approached him in panic. 

 

"Hyung~" 

 

_"Our wedding ring, don't take it off. Don't give anybody else a chance, or I'll lose my mind."_

 

Jihoon cried hard, his phone fell when he read the last sentence of Daniel's text,  _"I'll be waiting patiently. Jihoon-ah, I love you_." 

 

Jihoon never knew that he would cry this hard again after three years had passed. 

 

Separation was hurtful. 

Separation was terrifying. 

But, being separated while they still wanted each other- that sounded so devastating. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh. How is your mood after Daniel and Jihoon's frustrated not-eye-contact at the airport?


	20. Your Thigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbeta-ed. 
> 
> The author put a lot of pictures in this chapter and it goes with the flow of the narration, so I strongly urge you to find the pictures in the original post:   
> [Here.](https://www.wattpad.com/597174999-beautiful-scar-nielwink-end-your-thigh/page/3)
> 
> Music for mood: [Only Then](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkN_hWI6n28)

Daniel pulled a smile when he saw his mother standing, waiting for his arrival. The beautiful woman immediately ran towards him with open arms, pulling Daniel into her embrace. 

 

"Aigo~ my son." 

 

Daniel laughed. He kissed the crown of his mother's head, as she hugged him tight and rubbed his back. "I've told you not to pick me up."

 

His mother laughed and linked her arm with Daniel's. "How can I not?" Mrs. Kang chuckled before looking behind as if she was looking for someone. 

 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm curious, could you have returned with someone by your side? A pretty, young lady, perhaps?"

 

Daniel shook his head and put his arm around his mother's shoulder. "There's no one else, Mom." 

 

His mother sighed disappointedly and pulled Daniel to enter the car that had been prepared with the driver. 

 

"I'll be going back to the apartment." Daniel leaned his head on the seat and closed his eyes. The 18-hour long flight was sufficient to induce headache. 

 

"Why won't you go back to the house?"

"I want to sleep, Mom."

"And you can sleep at our house, eum?" 

 

Daniel, still with his eyes closed, smiled and firmly shook his head. "I want to go back to my apartment." 

 

Mrs. Kang could only agree to that and caress his son's arm as he tried to sleep. She paused while looking hesitant for a while before pushing herself to ask. "Niel~" 

 

"Hng?" Daniel still closed his eyes, but he wasn't asleep yet. There were a lot of things going on in his head. 

 

"What if you sell the apartment and live back at home instead?" 

 

Daniel opened his eyes and threw a confused look at his mother. "What are you trying to say?" 

 

"The apartment is too far, and you live there alone-" 

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"I'll never put it on sale."

 

His mother blinked and tried to smile. "Or a bit of renovation, perhaps? You seem to need something new-" 

 

"No, I don't wish to alter my apartment in any kind of ways. I want it to stay that way."

 

Daniel didn't even realize that his mother's expression had changed when he said so. The woman tried to stay calm and refrained from asking anything. 

 

"Mom-"

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

"I met Jihoon in Korea."

 

Mrs. Kang tried harder to smile and stared at Daniel, who slowly fluttered his eyes open and returned his mother's gaze. 

 

"I have a lot of things to ask you about, but I'm too tired right now. I'll go back home tomorrow and talk to you again." 

 

Daniel realized that the color in his mother's face changed and her forehead perspired. But he didn't want to draw rushed conclusion. He chose to close hsi eyes again and felt tears burned his eyes. 

 

He was just guessing, it was true. But- if he guessed correctly, what should he do?

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel heavily stepped into his apartment. It was so quiet. This huge apartment was so quiet and felt so cold. 

 

Daniel lied down on the couch and stared into his apartment's ceiling. He checked his phone and noticed that his message's status was "read". He typed a new text.

 

"I've arrived in California." 

 

It didn't take long for the message to be received and read. Daniel waited. He thought Jihoon would reply. He waited for half an hour, but the reply never came. 

 

Daniel turned his gaze towards the apartment's wall and pulled a smile at their photos which was [put on a display there](https://www.wattpad.com/597174999-beautiful-scar-nielwink-end-your-thigh/page/2). There were more beautiful pictures. Sweeter ones. But Jihoon had chosen that specific one and said that it was more beautiful to see their faces full of happiness because they were looking at each other behind the camera lens. 

 

Daniel was laughing when he had seen Jihoon behind it. And so had Jihoon. That was the world as it looked like from their eyes. 

 

The world which was only filled with Jihoon and Daniel within, laughing together. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

~  _flashback_ ~

 

"The concept is too ancient," Jihoon whispered as they put their arms around each other and looked at the camera. 

 

"Just smile, will you? Dad has already called Mr. Sam to take our pictures." 

 

Jihoon forced a smile and mumbled, "I can take better pictures." 

 

Daniel tried to hold himself from laughing.

 

"Then what if we do it after we're done here?"

"Do what?" 

"Taking more pictures." 

 

Jihoon laughed and nodded happily. "Let's take more pictures." 

 

...

 

...

 

Jihoon fell silent when he saw Daniel looking at him behind the camera. 

 

"Park Jihoon..."

"Hng?"

_Click!_

 

"Park Jihoon..." 

"What?" 

_Click!_

 

"Park Jihoon..."

"Oh come on, just say what-" 

"I love you." 

Jihoon laughed, and-

_Click!_

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel covered his eyes with his arm. He always tried to hold himself from crying whenever he thought about Jihoon. But it was hard. 

 

A moment after he saw Jihoon's face in that picture, his mind floated back into the past, and he felt immensely jealous at the past Daniel who still had Jihoon. Daniel used to be able to wake up in the morning with wide smile and slept at night with wider smile. 

 

But now--

 

Hhh~ Daniel sighed a long one and tried to fall asleep. He did, 20 minutes after that, completely missing the small ring on his phone right afterward. 

 

A short message from Jihoon arrived. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel was awakened by the bell of his apartment. He sighed and dragged his feet towards the door, opening it, and smiling when he saw who was coming. 

 

His mother. 

 

"I'm here because I know you couldn't have eaten yet." 

 

Daniel simply smiled and walked following his mother towards the kitchen. "I'll be back home tomorrow, why do you have to come here and bring so much food?" 

 

His mother didn't answer. She just fell silent and let Daniel gave her a back hug. She was just worried. Knowing that Daniel had met Jihoon in Korea made her feel really worried. 

 

"Mom."

 

Mrs. Kang felt his heart pumped faster. It was from fear. She dreaded the possibility that Daniel had found out. 

 

"Jihoon said hi for you." 

 

The woman's hand stopped moving. She didn't resist when Daniel touched her shoulders and turned her body around to face Daniel with his grim smile. 

 

"Do you love Jihoon?"

 

Mrs. Kang tilted her neck in response and looked into Daniel's eyes. "Did Jihoon tell anything to you?" 

 

Daniel chuckled darkly and said in a hoarse voice, "You- Why aren't you curious about how he's doing right now?" 

 

Mrs. Kang stayed silent, refusing to answer that. She held Daniel's hand and said, "You're my son."

 

Daniel didn't reply. He simply observed the way his mother's eyes gradually turned more desperate.

 

"Whatever it was that Jihoon told you, no matter how much I love him- I know what's best for my son."

 

Daniel stared at his mother and felt the burn in his eyes grew more and more unbearable.

 

"Mom-"

"Don't ever talk about it again or-"

"Jihoon never told me anything."

 

Daniel's mother's eyes widened. She stared at Daniel, who looked at her grimly.

 

"I always ask him, but Jihoon- he never said anything." 

"Niel-"

"Did you... ask him to leave me?" 

 

Mrs. Kang was silent. 

 

"Did you... tell him to leave me?" 

 

After he asked that, Mrs. Kang sadly murmured, "Did he tell you about that?" 

 

Daniel shook his head and slowly removed his arm around his mother. "Just what was it exactly that you told Jihoon?" 

 

Mrs. Kang felt the painful pang in her heart when she saw his son crying. She loved Jihoon, of course. She took Jihoon in as her own son. But things suddenly had gotten uncontrollable, and somehow, somewhere, they had started dating. 

 

"I love him- but... I want you to live normally."

 

Daniel shook his head and laughed in disbelief. "What are you saying?" 

 

"Jihoon made you like this. I don't blame him, he grew up without parents afterall, but-" 

 

Daniel lowered his gaze and roughly rubbed his face. 

 

This was crazy. He could turn crazy. 

 

"I did ask him to let you go. What you felt wasn't real. You two only loved each other as brothers and-" 

"Do you want to see me dying?" 

 

Mrs. Kang cried when she heard that. Before her, Daniel's gaze was haunting. He was crying. 

 

"It's not Jihoon, mom- I... I like him first." Daniel sobbed in tears and turned around to take his coat. 

 

"Niel-" Mrs. Kang tried to chase Daniel, who walked in long and fast strides out of his apartment. 

 

But Daniel didn't turn back. He only walked straight and gripped his phone tight. He could hear Mrs. Kang crying and chasing him. He knew he shouldn't do this, but- he couldn't think of anything else to do. 

 

Daniel quickly drove his car without paying any attention to all the other vehicles around him who made horn noises because they were startled by him.

 

Daniel was just too much of an idiot to even know that Jihoon had left him back then not because of anyone else, but his own mother. 

 

Daniel stopped his car in the middle of California city and pressed his head on the steering wheel, and then-

 

_HOOOOOONK._

 

Daniel cried and gripped his steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. 

 

_"I want us to separate."_

_"We can talk it ov-"_

_"We're talking right now and I-- I want a legal separation."_

 

 

Daniel cried hard and pressed his head against the steering wheel again. 

 

_HOOOOOONK._

 

_"I want a better life. Without you and everything about you that never makes any sense."_

 

_HOOOOOONK._

 

_"Niel-"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Don't leave me."_

 

 

Daniel paid no attention to several people who knocked on his door. He cried and kept crying. Crying over his own stupidity for doubting Jihoon's feelings back then.

 

Even though they had never changed. 

 

They were still Jihoon and Daniel, who were passionately in love with each other. 

 

Daniel never knew. He never even considered. He had been too busy tending his own feelings without ever thinking about Jihoon's who could only keep it to himself without having anyone to talk it to, back then. 

 

_Ttiring._

 

His phone rang shortly and Daniel checked. There were four short messages from Jihoon and he was too scared to open them.

 

_Ttiring._

 

Daniel cried as he read those.

 

_Don't go._

_Don't go._

_Don't go._

_Don't leave me._

 

 

Daniel's gripped his phone tight into his fist and recalled the way Jihoon fell asleep with puffy eyes from too much crying. 

 

He felt mad.

He felt guilty.

He felt like a mess. 

He felt furious. 

 

Daniel felt everything, but the one he felt the most, was his guilt. He should've known. He should've realized it. He should've done anything else besides adding into Jihoon's distress by leaving him there. 

 

_Ttiring._

 

Another message arrived and he read it. 

 

_Don't wait anymore, don't go anywhere._

_Come back to me._

 

 

Daniel pressed his gas pedal and tried to call his mother. "Mom."

 

"Niel." Daniel could hear his mother's crying voice. 

 

"We need to talk. I'll go to our house and see you." 

 

He cut the call and Daniel rode his car crazily.

 

He had to fix the things here and go back to where he belonged.

He had to fix the things here and go back to his embrace. 

To Park Jihoon. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my absolute favorite. The emotions are just so rich and overwhelming. Thanks ayu.


	21. Your Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed.

_I thought you were happy._

_You thought I was happy._

_We just didn't know that- we were both crying, just far from each other._

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon swallowed another painkiller tonight. 

 

Strange. He had already swallowed three pills, but his headache just wouldn't subside. 

 

Jihoon stood up and tried to look for his sleeping pills that Seonho had taken away somewhere.

 

He needed sleep, but he couldn't. Jihoon made a long sigh and lied on his back, staring at his dimly lit room's ceiling. 

 

Jihoon knew Daniel had read his messages, but why... Why didn't he receive any reply?

 

Jihoon closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

 

He didn't know why he couldn't yet- whether it was because he was simply not sleepy, or if he was afraid that Daniel would come while he was sleeping. 

 

"He'll definitely come," Jihoon whispered. Telling himself to have faith in Daniel.

 

Just like back then, when Jihoon was so sure that Daniel would come. Somehow, somewhere. Jihoon only tried to hold onto his faith that Daniel would come soon.

 

Daniel would definitely come to him. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

~  _flashback_ ~

 

Jihoon sat, staring at the TV screen and chewed on his ramen. It was still hot. Occasionally, Jihoon would laugh at the TV show until the door to his house was opened not long after. 

 

Someone had come. 

 

Jihoon turned around and laughed when he saw Daniel arriving with so many lunchboxes and fruits. 

 

"Stop eating that ramen." Daniel snatched Jihoon's bowl of ramen and threw it away to the garbage bag. "It messes up your digestive system." 

 

Jihoon only smiled and paid close attention to Daniel, who was trying to open the lunchbox. 

 

"Need some help?"

"No, I'm good." 

 

Jihoon laughed and walked towards Daniel, who was having difficulties in opening the boxes. 

 

"You spoiled brat," Jihoon stuck his tongue out. He took one of the lunchbox and opened it, before mocking Daniel who was clucking his tongue in irritation. 

 

"Mom never bought me any food in this kind of box." 

"Yes, Your Highness." 

 

Jihoon laughed and started serving the food they got into the plates. He didn't even realize that Daniel had been looking at him closely. 

 

"Is it hard to live in the dorm?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head. Even though it actually was hard. 

 

"You got thinner." 

 

Jihoon laughed again and shoved a piece of _kimbap_ into Daniel's mouth. "If someone hears that, they'll think that you're my mum, hyung."

 

Daniel didn't answer, he just walked towards the couch, and his eyes caught the sight of an envelope on the table. Daniel opened the envelope, read it, before exclaimed, "The pictures you captured will be displayed in the school festival!?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and bit into the kimchi that Danile's mother made. It was delicious, as usual.

 

"You got an invitation and you won't let me be your plus one?" 

 

Jihoon shrugged and waved at Daniel to eat together with him. "It's just a common festival. There was a competition, I tried joining, and turned out I won it, hehee." 

 

Daniel didn't even respond to Jihoon's remark. His eyes were still sparkling, looking at the invitation in wonder, then said, "I'll be there."

 

Jihoon laughed and busily chewed on his food. "You don't have to, it's just a normal school festival."

 

But Daniel firmly shook his head. "I'll come." 

 

Jihoon blinked in surprise when he heard Daniel's firm statement. Why did he suddenly get so serious. 

 

"I will definitely come, Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon finally smiled and plopped another kimbab into Daniel's mouth. "Yes, Sir. Thank you very much. I will await for your patronage." 

 

Daniel then laughed and took his chopsticks. He ate scrumptiously without caring for Jihoon, who stopped eating to smile sweetly at him. 

 

...

 

...

 

Jihoon looked around to find someone. The school festival was almost over, but Daniel wasn't here yet. 

 

Jihoon made a tiny smile and inhaled deeply. 

 

Right. There was no guarantee that Daniel would be there. He had a lot of activities, from his extra lessons, to his golf course schedule.

 

Jihoon sat on the floor and looked at his pictures. The exhibition room was empty from the visitors, leaving a few staffs in the room.

 

"Jihoon-ah, get up and help us tidy the front desk, please." 

 

Jihoon didn't answer though. He only kept looking at his pictures before making a small cringe. 

 

He knew, he knew that Daniel didn't have to come. But- why didn't he, even though he had promised to?

 

Did he only say that to raise Jihoon's hopes? But- why would Jihoon hope for him anyway? 

 

Jihoon just stared down at his deep dark shoes. 

 

The exhibition room was empty, but 15 minutes later, there were loud noises from the entrance. Jihoon turned around and his eyes widened involuntarily when he saw Daniel was there. 

 

Daniel walked closer to him with panting breaths and a bouquet in one hand. 

 

"I- hhh, I'm late." 

 

Jihoon, who was sitting on the floor, could do nothing but staring at him, and then-

 

_Drip._

 

Jihoon shocked himself when he realized he was crying.  _Why?_

 

"I'm sorry- hhh, I had to finish my exam first."

 

Daniel approached him even closer, and Jihoon's eyes heated up. 

 

Daniel squatted down so that their eyes would be on the same level, and presented the bouquet, a beautiful bouquet of flowers, for Jihoon. 

 

"Congratulations-" 

 

Jihoon blinked, and it made his tear drip to the floor. 

 

Why? He was honestly wondering. 

 

"I'm sorry that I'm so late." Daniel offered a smile and raised his head to caress Jihoon's hair, as the latter was still crying without noticing how much. "Next time, hyung will arrive on time." 

 

Hearing that completely broke Jihoon into a crying mess. He let Daniel come closer and hug him. 

 

"Aigo~ Have you been waiting for me?" 

 

Jihoon still cried, but he could manage to nod. He could hear Daniel's laughter and his caress turning gentler. 

 

"I'm really sorry, I won't let you wait too long from now on." 

 

Jihoon was hesitating, at first. But he finally lifted his arms to hug Daniel back and pull them closer. 

 

It was warm. Fragrant. Sweet. 

 

Everything was perfect and that day- Jihoon wasn't alone because Daniel really did end up coming. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel kept sitting in front of his sobbing mother. That woman only kept crying as if begging for Daniel's pity, as the young man only kept his mouth shut in silence. 

 

"Niel-" 

 

Hearing his name called, Daniel inhaled deeply. 

 

"I only want the best for you." 

 

But how could he? After everything was said and done, his mother never even showed a speck of remorse. 

 

"Mom- I'll go back to Korea and live there." 

 

His mother shook her head. "Do you want me to die?" 

 

"It's your choice. If you still insist on refusing to allow me to go back to Jihoon, you'll be the one who sees me dying." 

 

_Slap!_

His mother slapped Daniel's cheek, as her son just stayed still without dodging nor retaliating. 

 

"How could you- say that to your own mother???" Mrs. Kang cried. She yanked Daniel's collar and kept begging so that Daniel would come into senses. There were a lot of better options, so why did it have to be Jihoon?

 

Daniel only shut his mouth when he felt his shirt ripped open and his mother cried harder. There was nothing in his mind.

 

Nothing, except for the memory of Jihoon, falling asleep with his eyes puffy from tears. 

 

Daniel stared down and kept his tears in check. His mind traveled to that beautiful afternoon, when they were on the trip to Jeonju, as the breeze caressed them, and that huge solitary tree held their sight. 

 

"Come to your sense!" 

 

Daniel cried hearing that. His mind derailed further when he remembered Jihoon's smile that night, when he had finally fallen asleep in Daniel's embrace once more after the long three years. 

 

"I just tried to give what's best for my son!" 

 

Daniel soundlessly sobbed when he recalled the way they walked amidst those tall grasses, as Jihoon held his hand in silence and looked behind his shoulder once in a while at Daniel, handling Daniel's fear. 

 

The way Jihoon's soft strands of hair getting blown by the wind, and the way his hand grasped tighter. 

 

"Mom-" 

 

Daniel cried and lifted his face. He went down from the chair and knelt in front of his mother. 

 

"I beg you-" 

 

He lowered his head and cried. 

 

"-allow me to go back to his side." 

 

Daniel remembered it. 

 

When they were both in the car, spending time together. Laughing together. 

 

Daniel had promised to make him happy. 

 

"I beg you, please." 

 

Daniel's head bowed deeper as he begged. 

 

"-just let me- fulfill my promise to him." 

"Daniel-" 

 

His mother cried when she saw Daniel. 

 

"Your son- can lose his mind if he's forced to be far from Jihoon again." 

 

Daniel's face was deep red. He never cried as hard as this in his entire life. 

 

"Your son- he'll die if Jihoon is not by his side. I beg you, please... let me come back to him. I beg you. Forgive me.... Let me- be happy with him." 

 

Daniel knew that he could just leave even without his mother's permission. 

Daniel knew that he could just leave behind everything that he had right then. 

But Daniel also knew that doing that would be meaningless. 

 

If he forced himself to go, Jihoon's fear would still linger underneath his pretense. If Daniel left everything behind, Jihoon's guilt would be too overwhelming. 

 

That was why Daniel chose this way and begged his mother to allow them to be together. He chose this way so that Jihoon's fear would completely disappear, so that Jihoon's guilt would evaporate without anything else remaining. 

 

Daniel only wished that they could all be- happy. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Vaguely, Jihoon could hear Seonho's voice, who was brushing his cheeks while crying. 

 

Someone was talking to him about his fever that hadn't subsided down yet, and Jihoon's consciousness still hadn't returned. 

 

Jihoon wanted to open his eyes and checked his phone for replies, but he couldn't. 

 

His whole body was in pain, and his headache escalated into something maddening. 

 

It smelled like chemicals. The coldness of a hospital's walls. The noisy curtain of the patient's room.  

 

Jihoon inhaled and chose to go back to sleep. He fell asleep, but before he completely lost his consciousness, there was still a single thing that caused him a heartache. 

 

Daniel. 

 

Where was him- Kang Daniel. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

It smelled good. 

 

It was warm. His fingers were in someone else's grasp. 

 

"His fever had gone down."

 

That voice- Jihoon was probably still dreaming. 

 

"Seonho-ya, just go home. I'll look after Jihoon." 

 

Jihoon was surely getting deeper in his dream, because that voice gradually turned clearer. The heat stung his eyes. 

 

Jihoon cried and could hear that voice sadly whispered, "Are you having a nightmare?" 

 

Jihoon wished he could shake his head. He- was having a beautiful dream instead. 

 

"Why are you crying even in your sleep?" 

 

That voice manifested into something that grew more and more real. Jihoon finally gathered enough courage to open his eyes. He saw someone there. 

 

That man's eyes widened as he was stunned when seeing Jihoon opening his eyes, and he smiled. 

 

"So you have woken up?" 

 

Jihoon cried. He must be dreaming. Was he dreaming again?

 

"You fainted and slept for almost two days." 

 

He must be dreaming. But why- did it feel so real?

 

"Don't cry, I'm here now." 

"Hyung-"

 

Hearing that, Daniel smiled wistfully. "You've agreed to stop calling me hyung after we started dating." 

 

Jihoon whined and Daniel brushed his forehead. 

 

_"Aigo~ Have you been waiting for me?"_

 

Jihoon nodded and cried. 

 

_"I'm really sorry, I won't let you wait too long from now on."_

 

Jihoon cried harder and finally allowed himself to recognize that this wasn't a dream when Daniel leaned closer and hugged him tight. 

 

Jihoon was still crying when Daniel kissed the crown of his head and said, "I'll never leave you again." 

 

Jihoon lifted his arms to return Daniel's hug. 

 

"I'll never let you cry alone again."

 

Jihoon shut his eyes close and sent all the prayers inside his heart from this gratefulness when he heard Daniel's last sentence, saying, "We- will be just like how we used to." 

 

The wound was deep. 

The wound was hurting. 

 

But somehow, the scar from that wound felt so beautiful. 

 

It was a wound about you.

It was a wound about me. 

 

A bitter wound that turned into a beautiful scar because both of our names were carved in it. 

 

Our names- your name and mine. 

 

Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon. 

 

Us. 

 

...

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, like Daniel said in his video edit:  
> Daniel.K and Jihoon P. 
> 
> Yay!


	22. You: Park Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed.

_Don't be afraid, in that long, winded, and steep road, don't ever be afraid._

_Look to your side.. I'll be there._

_We... can go through everything, together._

 

 

...

 

...

 

7 o'clock at night. 

 

Daniel knelt deeply in front of Jihoon's parents' cremated ashes. Several people around him looked at him in pity, though some also looked at him curiously. 

 

"Forgive me," Daniel cried. He still touched his forehead to the ground. His tear ran through his nose, and his shoulders were quivering because of his cries. 

 

"Forgive my mother-" 

 

Daniel's fingers balled into fists as he remembered the day when Jihoon had cried all by himself because his parents had left him. 

 

"Forgive me-" 

 

He kept chanting that sentence, but he didn't care. His shoulders were numb, but he didn't want to feel it. Daniel kept begging for forgiveness until he finally had enough courage to utter his intention of coming there. 

 

"I know you are disappointed in me, but I beg you- please let me be with him again."

 

Daniel lifted his face with red eyes, looking sorrowfully at a baseball that Jihoon and Daniel put there, once. 

 

Once. 

 

Once. 

 

When Daniel and Jihoon had come to ask for permission to marry. Who would've thought that they would turn out this way because Daniel's mother couldn't accept their relationship? 

 

Daniel finally stood up to his feet, caressing that glass shelf gently. 

 

"My mother- up until the end she was still against our relationship, but- I wish to tell you that I'll never step back."

 

Daniel pulled a smile and roughly wiped the corner of his eyes. 

 

"I'll- come back here next time with Jihoon. Good night." 

 

Only then Daniel turned around, exiting the room while grasping his car keys tight. His head was still banging with pain because of the flights that he had taken today, but Daniel held on. 

 

Something was more important than that. 

 

Something was waiting for his arrival in that exact moment. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel looked at Jihoon, who was still soundly asleep. His black hair was messy, and he looked restless in his sleep.

 

Daniel looked at the couch and made a small smile. There was Seonho there, also fast asleep without wearing any blanket. Daniel walked towards him and brushed Seonho's head gently. 

 

"Wake up." 

 

Seonho was startled awake, and got up almost instantly, "What's wrong??" 

 

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. He went back to Jihoon's bed and held the latter's hand. "His fever has gone down," he whispered while brushing Jihoon's hand. "Seonho-ya, just go home. I'll look after Jihoon." 

 

Seonho didn't agree at first. No matter how he looked at it, Daniel also seemed exhausted. But Daniel insisted once more, telling Seonho to go home and leave them both. Thus, he didn't have any other choice but obeying. 

 

"Niel-"

 

Daniel's eyes widened in shock as he heard Jihoon's murmur. The young man's eyes were still shut close, but there was a hint of whine in the corner of his lips. 

 

"Why are you crying even in your sleep?" Daniel leaned closer and waited, until Jihoon's eyes slowly fluttered open. 

 

And they were open at last. Those limpid eyes were open. With swollen lids, thick and puffy from tears. 

 

Jihoon looked at Daniel, who finally made a relieved sigh and whispered, "So you have woken up?" 

 

Daniel hugged Jihoon's body close, as the latter began crying again. 

 

"You fainted and slept for almost two days." 

 

Daniel scooted closer and caressed Jihoon's warm body. 

 

"Don't cry, I'm here now." 

"Hyung-"

 

Hearing that, Daniel smiled wistfully. "You've agreed to stop calling me hyung after we started dating." 

 

Jihoon whined and Daniel brushed his forehead. 

 

"Aigo~ Have you been waiting for me?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and cried. 

 

"I'm really sorry, I won't let you wait too long from now on." 

Jihoon cried harder instead, which made Daniel felt even more guilty. Daniel reached his hand out to brush Jihoon's forehead and said, "I'll never leave you again." 

 

Jihoon lifted his arms to return Daniel's hug. 

 

"I'll never let you cry alone again."

 

Daniel's voice was shaking because he was holding himself back from crying. 

 

"We- will be just like how we used to." 

 

Jihoon released himself from the hug, trying to ensuring those words had really spoken out by Jihoon. 

 

"There'll only be the two of us. You and me, and no one else." 

 

Jihoon made a small nod and tried forcing himself to smile at the corners of his stiff lips. 

 

"Are you willing to?" Daniel asked softly. 

 

Jihoon raised his hand and showed off his finger, the one where Daniel had put his ring on and it stayed that way. 

 

"I- did what you asked. I never removed it." 

 

Daniel let out a long breath before hugging Jihoon's body again, feeling the feverish state of the young man. He closed his eyes and peppered kisses on Jihoon's head as the latter smiled at him. 

 

"Good boy."

 

They were both smiling despite the glistening tears on the corners of their eyes. 

They were both smiling despite pain pulsating in their veins as they remembered the past. 

 

"Let's live happily from now on, Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon nodded and murmured, "Hng- starting from today- we have to be happy." 

 

Above the scar, they still string up their hope.

Above the scar, they still uttered their wish. 

Above the scar, they still yearned for a chance. 

The hope, wish, and chance to live happily. Just happily. It was enough for them to be able to live in happiness. 

 

As long as they could. As long as they existed. They wished for happiness. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

 _~ 6 months later_ ~

 

Seonho smiled when he saw Jihoon opening the door, looking all warm inside Daniel's oversized cardigan. 

 

"Overslept again?" Seonho stepped inside with the laptop in his hands. 

 

Jihoon sniggered and made some time to close the door to his and Daniel's room. 

 

"I was checking my emails and stayed up too late last night." 

 

Seonho nodded and took a can of vitamin drink from his bag for Jihoon. "This actually makes me feel worried. I no longer live here, and you have to take care of him too."

 

"Ya! He's still your hyung too."

 

Seonho jutted out his bottom lip and opened the laptop. He watched how Jihoon, already wearing his glasses, joined him and read the report on his laptop. 

 

"Woojin had made a call, actually. He said that everything was done." 

"Your premier screening would start this weekend, hyung. Drink your vitamins and keep yourself from being sick." 

 

Jihoon nodded and read their schedules again for the events next week.

 

"You're doing great, right, hyung?" 

 

Jihoon lifted his head, looking confused as he watched how hesitant Seonho seemed. 

 

"I mean- Daniel-hyung's mother..." 

 

Jihoon only smiled thinly and told Seonho that he had no time to talk about that. 

 

"Did Daniel hyung know, though?" 

 

Jihoon nodded. "He never can say it to me directly, but he keeps apologizing to me whenever he can." 

 

Seonho chuckled. "So, you're happy?"

 

Jihoon sighed heavily and explained, "Before measuring my happiness, I need to figure my satisfaction limit first." He opened his eyeglasses and got up from the couch when he heard Daniel's voice calling for him. "And right now, I'm already feeling satisfied just by having him here. That's why, well... I'm happy." 

 

Seonho was grateful. He saw Jihoon opening the bedroom's door before bursting into huge fit of laughter because Daniel, apparently, bumped into the bedpost. 

 

"Open your eyes first, you dork." 

 

The sound of their laughter reached Seonho's ears. The sound of them having fun reached each corner of this apartment.

 

"Don't wanna-"

"Wake up already, niel! I have to go to the office this morning."

"I'm tireeeed~" 

"That's your issue! You lost the bet last night." 

 

How childish. Seonho was too lethargic to make a comment. He opted to take back his laptop and worked on his unfinished report. 

 

"Wake up, niel!" 

"I'll wake up after a kiss-"

 

"HYUNG, WE'RE LATE!" Seonho yelled full of irritation from outside the bedroom. They were so annoying. Were they going to keep flirting in front of a single man like him? So heartless. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

The screening would begin in ten minutes. But Daniel hadn't arrived yet. The cinema's lights had been switched off and the few people inside the theater seats had been sitting down already.  

 

Jihoon looked over his shoulders, but he couldn't find him. Jihoon checked his phone, but Daniel still hadn't read the message that he sent, and none of his calls could connect.

 

Seongwu by his side stared at him in confusion. "What's wrong? Are you waiting for someone?"

 

Jihoon shook his head.

 

The intro had started but Daniel was still nowhere to be found. 

 

In the screen, the actors had begun making small talks. But that idiot still wasn't here. 

 

Jihoon gave up. He wore his glasses and started watching the movie, the corner of his lips heavily tugged down. 

 

The movie was running for about 20 minutes until finally someone looked like he was having a hard time to pass the other guests' seats as they had been sitting contentedly. 

 

Daniel, who walked closer to Jihoon, seemed to smile, but Jihoon threw his gaze another way. 

 

When he knew that Daniel had been sitting on the seat next to him, Jihoon jutted his bottom lip soundlessly. 

 

"Hi, baby-" he whispered right at Jihoon's ear. 

 

Jihoon's neck snapped sideways, and he threw an irritated glare. 

 

 _Hehehe_ , Daniel chuckled, signaling that he got it before starting to lean his tall stature to the seat. "How far are we in the movie?" he whispered again. 

 

Jihoon stubbornly refused to answer.

 

"Has the kissing scene happ- ouch!" Daniel cringed when he felt the hard pinch on his waist. 

 

"Quiet!" 

"It hurts, babe- Hmph--" 

 

Jihoon had made his move to cover Daniel's mouth. 

 

Daniel only sniggered happily though. He pushed his tongue out to lick Jihoon's palm just to tease the other guy. 

 

"You-" 

"Quiet, or Seongwu can hear us."

 

Jihoon sighed his annoyance out. He couldn't even focus on the movie. Jihoon finally chose to ignore Daniel, who was leaning his chin while looking at Jihoon. 

 

Was he really that much of an idiot? Wasn't the screen right in front of him?

 

"Sir-"

"Don't make fun of-"

"Want to go out on a date with me after this?" 

 

After hearing that invitation, Jihoon looked sideways at Daniel, waiting the other man to continue. 

 

"I'm late because I have to line up personally for the baseball match's ticket for tonight." 

 

Jihoon frowned. 

 

"Because this is an elimination round, many people are looking for these tickets." Daniel took out a pair of tickets from his coat. "I've driven my car as fast as I could, but I still arrived too late."

 

Seeing Daniel's miserable face, Jihoon finally pulled a faint smile. 

 

"Do you want to?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and carefully put his head on Daniel's shoulder, instantly making the latter to straighten his posture. 

 

Daniel wanted Jihoon to lean on him comfortably. "I'm sorry that I'm so late." 

 

Jihoon smiled before taking Daniel's fingers next to his. "Are we making another bet?" 

 

"If you want to. What are we betting about?" 

 

Jihoon fell silent, then he lifted his face, to look at Daniel who was blinking at him. 

 

"The bet is-" 

"Hm?"

"For you to call your mother and tell her that you're doing great here, if you lose." 

 

Daniel widened his eyes in shock. "Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon didn't feel like answering. He only tightened his grasp and smiled sincerely. Jihoon only wanted Daniel's mother to know... that they were living happily together here. 

 

That they were happy with what they had right now. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon snorted into laughter when he saw his championed team gained another score. 

 

"Okay. You won." 

"Do what you promise." 

"I'm only calling her." 

"I'll wait out of the room, talk freely with her." 

 

Daniel firmly shook his head and slung his arms around Jihoon. "No. Stay there and listen to everything." 

 

Jihoon's pupils darted hesitantly, but Daniel reassured him, "I'll hang up instantly if she's talking crazy." 

 

Jihoon finally smiled and nodded. His eyes looked far to the crowded baseball stadium. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hng?"

"Your movie... It's great." 

 

Jihoon sniggered. 

 

"You're supposed to make your commentaries right after the movie ended." 

"I was still too shocked with the ending."

"What about the ending?" 

"A bit terrifying, but I like it." 

"Thank goodness."

"The ending is a bit saddening, but I like it." 

"The story flow is meant to be sad, but it's still a happy ending." 

 

Daniel hummed and moved closer to kiss Jihoon's cheek. "Thank you." 

 

Jihoon laughed and said confusedly, "For?" 

 

"For making a film that ended happily." 

"Like us?" 

 

Daniel laughed and leaned his face to take Jihoon's lips into a deep kiss. Daniel devoured the plum lips and murmured in the middle of the kiss, "Hng... Just like us." 

 

They both smiled while kissing, and Daniel pulled Jihoon's hoodie to cover his head. They kept kissing each other, not paying attention to their surroundings who laughed hard at them. 

 

Thank you. 

For making it a happy ending. 

Thank you.

For turning the wound into a scabbing scar so beautifully.

Thank you.

For ending this story with a smile. 

 

Beautiful Scar. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel was patiently sitting in the waiting lobby of the hospital. He came to accompany Jihoon, who had a schedule to meet Minhyun today. 

 

He was playing a game in his phone, when a small boy came approaching him not long after. 

 

"Whoa!" 

 

Daniel glanced sideways, narrowed his eyes when he saw how the boy was really focused on his phone. 

 

"Can I borrow it, ahjussi?" 

 

Daniel nodded and gave his phone. He noticed the bandage on the boy's knee, and he touched it carefully. "What hapened with your knee?" 

 

"I fell."

"You have to be more careful. How old are you?"

"I'm 7 now." 

 

Daniel sighed heavily and brushed the hair of that beautiful boy. "Where's your mom?"

 

"The sister is paying in the cashier. She told me to wait here while praying so that I can heal quickly." 

 

Daniel chuckled adoringly. "Your mom?" 

 

The child shook his head. "Don't have one." 

 

"Dad?" 

"I don't have one either. I live in the orphanage." 

 

Daniel frowned sadly. "What's your name?" 

 

The boy lifted his head and looked at Daniel before softly answering, "Namoo." 

 

"Namoo?" 

"Hng!" 

 

They both exchanged looks until finally, a sister with long dress called for Namoo, "Nammo-ya~"

 

"Ne~ I'm coming." Namoo- the boy- returned Daniel's phone and made a deep bow after that. "Thank you very much, ahjussi." 

 

Daniel blinked innocently and got up to his feet too to watch over the boy's straight walk. He was so obedient, offering his hand to the sister, who grasped it. Several seconds later, he looked over his shoulder. 

 

He made a huge smile at Daniel, and Daniel... had fallen in love. 

 

...

 

...

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the main storyline!
> 
> Thank you for following this story despite me being much much slower at it compared to Red Line. :") Leave comment and every appreciation you have because Ayu definitely deserves it! 
> 
> As the author asked: **I made delusional quotes or conversations(?), right? If I may know, which sentence do you like best or remember best from my fanfiction? Hehehe**
> 
> Stay happy, everyone. More fluff at the epilogue chapter!


	23. Kang Namoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed.

Jihoon was slightly puzzled when there was no sign of Daniel as he entered their apartment at 10 PM. He checked his phone. There wasn't any message. 

 

Jihoon put his camera and lied down comfortably at the couch without removing the phone from his grasp. He tried calling Daniel's phone, but before the line connected, there were already noises from the apartment's door. 

 

Jihoon turned around and found Daniel, whose eyes widened as he looked stunned for finding Jihoon arrive earlier than him. His breath was pacing from running, and his forehead perspired. 

 

"You're home," he uttered carefully. 

 

Jihoon nodded and tried intimidating Daniel with the look in his eyes. 

 

"I went drinking with my buddies in the new office."

"Without leaving a single message?" 

"That's-"

"You were running home and looked shocked to see me here."

 

Daniel licked his lips and walked closer. He sat beside Jihoon, who was still bewildered with how Daniel acted. "That's-"

 

"You weren't drinking," Jihoon said sternly, making Daniel stumble on his speech. 

 

"I'm-" 

"Where were you from?" 

 

Daniel glanced sideways, running his brain to find some excuse, until-

 

"Don't you dare lying to me." 

 

Daniel's lips puckered and he hissed disappointedly at Jihoon.

 

"Are you having an affair?" Jihoon asked frustratedly. His sharp glare pointed right at Daniel, who made a firm shake of his head. 

 

"I must be crazy if I do that. No way." 

 

Jihoon tried reading Daniel's eyes to find out, but those gave nothing. He finally sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch.

 

"Are you tired?" 

 

Jihoon nodded.

 

"Exhausted?" 

 

Hng. Jihoon hummed. He closed his eyes and made a small smile when he felt Daniel brushing his forehead. 

 

"Do you want me to prepare a warm bath for you?"

 

Jihoon shook his head and slowly pried his eyes open. He blinked at Daniel, who was still rubbing Jihoon's forehead. "Are you disappointed in me?" 

 

"Disappointed about what?" 

"I'm too busy working that I neglect you sometimes." 

 

Daniel chuckled and joined Jihoon in leaning his back on the couch. They both looked at the apartment's ceilings, while their fingers were laced with each other's. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" 

"What?" 

 

Jihoon turned sideways and looked at Daniel, who was still staring upwards to the ceiling. 

 

"What if I- like someone else?" 

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in shock as he yanked his hand from Daniel's. He got up to take the bug zapper on the table's side and swing it towards Daniel, who tried to dodge him while laughing. 

 

"Hahahaha listen to me fiiiirst~~" 

 

Daniel chuckled in amusement and tried to snatch that bug zapper from Jihoon's hand. 

 

"Are you really having an affair, Kang Daniel!?" Jihoon asked in frustration, swatting Daniel's arms every time the latter tried to hug him. 

 

"Listen to me first-"

"Who is it? Who tried to seduce you? I'll step on them I swe-"

"You won't have the heart to do it." 

 

Jihoon fell silent and looked at Daniel, who looked extremely serious in what he was saying. 

 

Daniel chuckled and tried to grasp Jihoon's hand, who slapped it off roughly.

 

"Pack your stuffs and get out of my apartment," Jihoon whispered. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Don't talk to me."

"I want to bring him here." 

 

Jihoon tried to be calm. He knew Daniel was joking about the affair, but- why did he look so earnest when he told Jihoon that he wanted to bring that other man here? 

 

"What if we move to a larger house and live together?" 

 

This mad man. 

This fucking mad man. 

Jihoon never got up to his feet that fast before and walked in annoyance towards the bedroom. He pulled out a large suitcase and started throwing Daniel's stuffs into it. 

 

"Baby-"

"Just pack all your stuffs and live with him! Ahh, my headddd!" 

 

Jihoon whined and squatted down, being so close to screaming. He hid his head between his knees and tried to be as patient as he could at Daniel's childish acts. 

 

Daniel did joke a lot. But this was totally out of the line! 

 

"He's very adorable." 

 

_Calm down._

 

"His lips are so small." 

 

_Calm the fuck doooown._

 

"His eyes are so pretty and-" 

 

"GO THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!! YOU SAID I WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH PRETTY EYES AND- AHHH I'M GOING CRAZY, EOMMAAA!!" 

 

Daniel grinned widely and joined Jihoon on the floor. He took Jihoon's hand, who screamed his exasperation and wanted nothing but crying. 

 

"Do you want me to show you his picture?" 

"Niel- for God's sake just stop it. I can get really mad at you if you keep going--"

 

Daniel showed him [the picture](https://em.wattpad.com/0d672214ee4cc6a7369a7e3e837c1655a6536c0b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a775377464231716258384f47413d3d2d3630373230373535342e313534343532333664616630383362393732373839383134303231382e6a7067?s=fit&w=400&h=400).

 

Silence. Jihoon's mouth was instantly shut when he saw a picture that Daniel showed to him from his phone. 

 

"His name is Namoo."

 

Jihoon blinked and took that phone. He zoomed in the picture, feeling his heart beat faster when he saw those huge black orbs. 

 

"He turned 7 last month." 

 

Jihoon looked up and stared at Daniel, who showed him a begging, wistful smile.

 

"He's a smart and polite boy. I've seen him several times, and the more I see him, I'm-" Daniel sighed shortly before continuing, "-I'm having a stronger desire to bring him back to this house and let him meet you." 

 

"Niel- don't be kidding." 

"No, I know it won't be easy. But, Jihoon-ah..."

"I can't take care of a baby." 

"He's 7, he's not a baby."

"Fine, a toddler."

"Well, that's an improvement." 

"So- I can't look after two kids at one time, it's too handful for me."

 

Daniel didn't catch the implication at first, until he threw a look at Jihoon. "I'm not a kid," he grumbled.

 

Jihoon laughed and reached out to rub Daniel's head and say, "You can see him, but- you know how busy we are. It'll be too hard to look after him here." 

 

Daniel lowered his gaze and inhaled deeply. 

 

"I'll be with you when you go to see him later."

 

Daniel didn't comment. He only stood up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Jihoon confused. Daniel even had the time to slam the bathroom door, making Jihoon chuckled half frustrated, half adoring. 

 

Jihoon opened Daniel's phone on the floor and opened his gallery. 

 

For a moment there, Jihoon was astonished. There were so many pictures of that boy- Namoo- that Daniel saved into his phone. Jihoon had to admit that the boy looked very cute. But when he considered all things, still... They couldn't bring Namoo into this house. Both Daniel and him were very busy. He was worried that the boy would get lonely and end up with a miserable childhood instead. 

 

Jihoon eventually walked towards the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

 

So cute. 

Namoo. 

His name even sounded so calming. 

 _Kang- Namoo. Beautiful. Kang-Namoo_ , Jihoon murmured until he caught himself and shook his head. 

 

What was he thinking?

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon glanced sideways from the bed, and frowned in disappointment when he realized that Daniel  _was_ mad at him. Ever since he got out of the bathroom, he wouldn't even look at Jihoon. He was sleeping with his back facing Jihoon, and Jihoon got disappointed. 

 

"Are you angry?" 

 

Daniel shook his head. 

 

"Why won't you look at me?" 

"I'm tired." 

 

Jihoon drew a breath in and approached Daniel. He irritatedly hugged Daniel's large frame from the back before pressing his lips on that large shoulder. 

 

"I know you're angry." 

 

Daniel didn't answer. He indeed was angry, but he didn't even have the heart to brush away Jihoon's arm that was wrapped around his body. 

 

"That boy is cute."

 

Daniel hummed agreeing. 

 

"I like him." 

 

Daniel instantly got excited and turned around to face Jihoon, who was smiling at him. 

 

"I want to bring him in too, but you know we can't do that."

"Why can't we?" 

"We're both busy. And you know it won't be easy to bring him into a family like ours." 

"Like what, exactly?" 

"Like having two fathers without a mother. How are you going to explain that to him?"

 

Daniel fell silent. Clearly he never considered that point. 

 

"Niel..." 

 

Daniel looked up and saw Jihoon's reddening eyes.

 

"...You're going to keep being in this kind of situation if you choose me." 

 

Daniel quickly shook his head and reached out to bring Jihoon into his embrace. He rubbed Jihoon's head and whispered his apologies. "I get it. I won't talk about it anymore. I'll only see him when I have the time." 

 

Jihoon took a deep breath in and returned the hug. 

 

"I'm sorry- I should've been more mature about this."

 

Jihoon closed his eyes and buried himself deep into the hug. He smiled and scrunched his face sadly when he thought about their circumstances. 

 

It wasn't easy. This kind of thing wouldn't be easily acceptable. But- they still tried to walk this road together. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon had finished the shooting at 1 PM. He tried calling Daniel to ask him for a lunch date, but it turned out that Daniel had an important meeting until late in the afternoon. 

 

Jihoon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and tried to invite Seonho out for lunch, but his junior was also busy. He finally parked his car on the roadside and tried looking for something delicious in that area, but there was none of that. 

 

He was bored. He didn't want to eat by himself. 

 

And then, that crazy though visited his mind. What if-

 

It was only a "what if", but what if... he visited Namoo today? It would be his first visit. But- 

 

Even before he could make up his mind, he already started up the car and read the address that Daniel had given him last week. 

 

This was totally crazy. But Jihoon somehow couldn't stop himself from driving faster and faster to reach that address. He didn't even notice that the corner of his lips had tugged upwards from pure joy since earlier.

 

He was simply curious. But-- why did he feel his heart also beat crazier and happier? 

 

...

 

...

 

Jihoon's eyes widened in astonishment when he saw [that boy](https://em.wattpad.com/53c62282d3ebc93960ebfcffa880c1133777dea5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5567324f364f797037675f6e38773d3d2d3630373230373535342e313534343534353136396238396661333936393734333036383636332e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) coming over. Walking straight to him with large, black orbs that seemed to hypnotize Jihoon. 

 

" _Annyonghaseyo_." 

 

He stood up and bowed to greet Jihoon. 

 

Jihoon didn't know why, but he offered his hand and the boy walked closer. Jihoon touch it. That small finger. 

 

"Ahjussi."

"-hm?" 

"Is Niel-ahjussi not coming today?" 

 

Jihoon was confused. How could Namoo know that Daniel and him knew each other?

 

"Is your shooting done?" 

"Huh?" 

"Niel-ahjussi often tells me that you're busy shooting, that's why you haven't come yet." 

 

Jihoon felt his cheeks heating up when the sweet little boy climbed into his lap and giggled. 

 

"Niel-ahjussi is right, you're so cool."

 

Jihoon laughed hearing that. He wrapped his arms around Namoo's waist, who looked up at Jihoon. 

 

"Namoo-ya."

"Hng?"

"Do you want to eat together with Ahjussi?"

 

Namoo firmly nodded and got down from Jihoon's lap. He tried pulling Jihoon's finger, which had somehow turned cold out of nervous. 

 

" _Kaja_ ~" He shook Jihoon's fingers, until Jihoon finally burst into chuckles and took Namoo into his arms. 

 

"What does Namoo want to eat?" 

"I like chicken." 

 

Jihoon laughed happily and mentioned that he liked them too. He finally took Namoo out of the orphanage after he got the permission from the head caretaker there. 

 

"Namoo-ya."

"Hng?"

"Do you want to try eating lunch at ahjussi's house?"

 

Namoo blinked while looking puzzled, before politely answering, "Am I allowed to go far from the orphanage?" 

 

Jihoon laughed adoringly and nodded. He finally started up the car and took out Namoo to eat lunch with him today. 

 

Just today.

 

Jihoon told himself that he would allow himself to fall in love with Namoo for just today. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel never suspected anything when he entered the apartment. 

 

He walked in while calling Jihoon, but he didn't get any answer. He finally stepped into the bedroom, and when he saw the sight, his eyes widened in shock. 

 

On the bed, Jihoon and Namoo were sleeping soundly. The TV in their room was switched on, showing a children show. 

 

Daniel chuckled and switched the TV off. Who knew since when the TV was on? 

 

Then, Daniel opened his coat without removing his eyes away from Jihoon and Namoo. He walked towards the bed and watched over them until Jihoon finally opened his eyes. 

 

"Niel-" 

"Sshhh! Namoo is still sleeping." 

 

Jihoon chuckled and closed his eyes when he noticed that Daniel had come closer to kiss him on the lips. 

 

"Can you tell me what's happening?" Daniel asked, demanding an explanation.

 

"I took him out for lunch with me." 

"And then?" 

"We played together."

"And?"

"Watched some movies together until, in the end-" 

"In the end?" 

"In the end... I really don't want to take him back to the orphanage." 

 

Daniel laughed and hugged Jihoon, who made a small whine because there was no escape. "So?" 

 

"We have to look for a bigger house than this apartment."

"I'll take care of that." 

"Someone has to stay with him while we're at work." 

 

Daniel firmly nodded. 

 

"And... tell him that we're-" 

 

Jihoon hadn't even finished the sentence when Daniel tightened their hug and said, "I'll explain it to Namoo later, once he's old enough to understand." 

 

"Kang Daniel..."

"Hm?"

"Kang Namoo sounds good for him." 

 

They both laughed happily because they reached the best conclusion for this matter. Finally... they both found a way out. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

~  _One year later_ ~

 

"When you meet this guy, how should you call him?" 

 

"Jisung-samchoon," Namoo answered confidently with an apple in his mouth. 

 

"And this one?" 

 

Namoo blinked before saying, "Grandpa." 

 

Daniel chuckled happily and kissed Namoo's cheek.

 

"But Daddy..." 

"Hng?"

 

"Why wouldn't Papa go there with us?" Namoo whispered sadly and grabbed the apple cut that the stewardess gave to them before. 

 

"Later, sweetie- Papa will come with us next time." 

 

Namoo nodded, showing that he had understood, before peeking on Daniel's phone again as the latter looked for another picture. 

 

"And this one, how should you call her?" 

 

Namoo laughed widely before excitedly answered, "Grandma!" 

 

Daniel sniggered and patted Namoo's lips as the boy was still engrossed in his chewing session. He looked at Namoo and kept praying in his heart. 

 

At the very least, neither he nor Jihoon had given up. They wouldn't. They... would keep trying. 

 

Until they finally got the best conclusion from all of these issues. 

 

...

 

...

 

* * *

 

Jihoon was shutting down his eyes after he finished taking the pictures for the shooting schedule the day after tomorrow.

 

His body was in pain.

His kneecap ached.

 

 

He felt tired, he wanted to get back home as soon as he could, but remembering how he would sleep alone at night, his desire to go back home dissipated. 

 

He missed them. He missed Daniel and Namoo. 

 

It was only one night. When would they go back home? 

 

Jihoon sighed roughly until his phone made a small ringtone, and a voicemail got in. It was from Daniel. 

 

> _Papa._
> 
>  

Ahh, Namoo was the one speaking.

 

> _I went with Grandma today to arrange some flowers._

 

 

Hearing that, somehow, burned Jihoon in the eyes. 

 

> _Grandma said that you need to come with us next year's Christmas and celebrate it in Grandma and Grandpa's house._
> 
>  

Jihoon's widened his eyes in shock, and he could no longer hold himself back from crying. 

 

> _Grandma said- What was that again, dad?_
> 
> _'Don't exhaust yourself while working'._
> 
> _Ah, yes! Don't exhaust yourself while working._

Jihoon rubbed his eyes and cried, feeling touched when he heard that. 

 

> _Papa._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
>  

Jihoon wished he could answer that he loved Namoo more. He really, really loved Namoo. 

 

The message ended and another one came in. It was [a picture message](https://em.wattpad.com/145f027ec6492e2e82748a0e00c64fcb6f7cda87/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f61456f5876634f5431434e6965413d3d2d3630373230373535342e313534343536326165323438616431613336313332313635313938312e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720). 

 

> _It's the result of his flower arrangement with Mom._
> 
> _Have a rest and eat properly._
> 
> _Namoo and I will be home very soon._
> 
> _I love you._
> 
>  

\--

 

Your happiness will arrive. 

If it's not here yet, wait for it. 

Your happiness will arrive. 

If it's not here yet, chase after it.

Your happiness will arrive. 

If it's not here yet, still- don't ever give up. 

Don't give up, because that happiness... surely, will arrive for you.

 

 

...

 

...

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE. DON'T. HAVE. ENOUGH. DOMESTIC. FLUFF. 
> 
> Seriously though. 
> 
> Everyone, thank you very much for joining me in this wonderful journey of bringing Ayu's fic to you guys.
> 
> Every series that she wrote had their own charms, but in the personal level, the relationship depicted in this series highly resonated with me. This breached that thin line of fiction and real thoughts for me, I'm so glad I have the chance to work on translating this. Thank you, Ayu, for writing such a wonderful series. 
> 
> We're probably going to take a break from Ayu first to give you a heavy fantasy stuffs from Diva in "After". It's more to the dramatic and mysterious side of an enchanting relationship. Look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my curiouscat hahahaa sorry: [runielwink](https://curiouscat.me/runielwink)~ Hit me up with any questions. :)


End file.
